Stuck with you
by IluvTheChipmunks
Summary: Alvin and Brittany were on their way to the biggest party of the year, but what happens when the car ride accidentally goes wrong, making them end up in the middle of nowhere - alone! How will they get back? And what happens when they begin to start experiencing new feelings for each other?
1. Party planning

**Here is my newest story for you all!**

**To the group of you that's been asking me when _Last Summer_ will be updated, when that story is on hiatus right now. I'll try my best to update it whenever I feel like it, but as of now, I'm going to focus on this story.**

**Anyway, hope you'll enjoy!**

**Entire story will be told in Brittany's POV.**

* * *

It had just turned Summer in Los Angeles, which meant parties were being held everywhere - high school parties, especially.

Now, West Eastman High was your typical American high school, with all the cliques and what not. You have your nerds, the drama geeks, the chess team, the loners who spent their lunch time sitting behind the school by themselves all hour.

And then you have your jocks and the cheerleaders, also known as the kings and queens of the school.

West Eastman had a lot of sports teams, but even the basketball and lacrosse team couldn't measure up to the amount of popularity that the football team had. And of course, every team needed a captain, and that football team was lead by no other than, _ugh_, Alvin Seville, school 'heartthrob', Mr. I'm-so-awesome.

But whatever. Where would the football team be without the cheerleaders anyway? The preppy little school girls who all boys had their eyes on. And who was the captain of the cheer squad? Well, the squad is run by _me_, Brittany Miller, that's who - the prettiest and the most popular girl in school.

Now West Eastman had a tradition run by each year's senior students. The cheerleaders would hold a huge party during the May, or June months, where a bunch of us could just hang out and do a bunch of things. And as captain, it was now my job, along with the help of the rest of my team, to hold the greatest party West Eastman has ever seen.

It was beginning to be an annual thing at West Eastman High, and I was fortunate enough to be the squad's captain this year, and being in charge of all the planning.

Today was a sunny Thursday afternoon after school. Cheer practice had just ended, and the team and I were in the locker room, discussing our plans for this weekend.

The party was gonna be held this Saturday night, which only gave us a few more days to finalize everything.

"So, any more final touches?" I asked.

"I don't think so, the party sounds good to me." Said one of my teammates, Courtney.

"You think so? God, I hope it'll all go down fine on Saturday." I said.

"C'mon, Britt. Stop worrying. You throw the greatest parties ever." Said Courtney.

I smiled. Well, she was right.

I shrugged. "Well, we all agreed where we're throwing the party, right?"

"Yup. The Poison Orchid is gonna be fantabulous!" Squealed another teammate, Vanessa.

The Poison Orchid is probably the most amazing nightclub for teens here in LA. I mean, I haven't been to it yet, but the team and I looked it up online and it looked incredible. And thank God we were able to get a reservation for this weekend. The Poison Orchid was located deep in the woods, but it had a clear view on the night sky, so we're good.

"And we know who we're inviting, right?" I asked.

"Yup. It's just us, the football team, and a bunch of other people who are cool enough to go." Answered another teammate, Trixie.

I know what you're thinking. Why didn't we invite the whole school? Well let me put it this way, as cheerleaders and this year's throwers of our school's annual party, we have a reputation to maintain. And would we want that reputation to get ruined by inviting math nerds and science geeks to our party?

No.

"Good. We have nothing to worry about, we're all set." I told them.

"But have you told your mom yet, Brittany?" Asked my teammate, Noelle.

I looked at her, noticing that the rest of the squad was staring back at me. I swore under my breath. My mom, Miss Miller, was completely oblivious to this. And believe me, she would freak out if I told her that I was throwing a teenager-filled party in the middle of the woods this weekend.

"No..." I said. "But I'll figure something out."

Trixie frowned. "You sure? Because we know that your mom can be-"

"Trust me, Trix. I'm sure." I said, smiling maliciously.

Brittany Miller _always _gets what she wants.

But before anything else can happen next, I felt my cellphone vibrate beside me. I rolled my eyes when I saw who texted me. It was Alvin Seville. And before any of you can start assuming anything, I'll give you the answer straight up.

No. Alvin and I are _not _dating.

The only reason why he texted me is because he drives me home after cheer practice, and after he has football practice. Alvin and I have literally known each other since we were little kids, and we have been neighbors all that time too. But there's nothing going on between us. I mean, gosh, I really have nothing to say about him except that I sometimes wanna strangle his neck whenever he acts so...like himself.

It's hard to explain but Alvin is that type of guy who thinks he's the coolest, that guy who can get any girl he wants. And though in reality he can, I know him way too well to let him fondle with my brain.

I read the text before rolling my eyes again.

_Hurry the hell up._

"Oooh, is it from Alvin?" Courtney teased, while the other teammates giggled behind her.

I shot her a bad look. "You clearly know that I hate him, Court."

"But you two are so cute together!" Courtney said.

"I'm about to throw up." I muttered.

Trixie laughed. "Is he coming to the party this weekend, Britt?"

"Probably. Knowing him, he could never pass a chance to hang out with a bunch of girls over the weekend." I muttered again before grabbing my gym bag and throwing it over my shoulder. "Anyway, I gotta go. We'll talk more about this later, alright?"

The team nodded before I walked out of the locker room and into the hallway, where I found Alvin leaning against the wall. He sarcastically sighed in relief when he saw me. I looked at him, and as always, his golden hair was messy as hell, while he wore his letterman jacket and a pair of jeans.

"It's about damn time." He said.

"What? You're acting as if I'm an hour late." I snapped.

"Well, can you blame me?" He exclaimed.

"You're 18, but you have the attention span of a 5 year old, Alvin." I said.

"And that's coming from you?" He asked. "Wow."

I looked at him. "I really don't mind walking home." I said sweetly. I was being fake, of course.

He rolled his eyes. "You're here anyway. Now come on, let's go."

We both arrived at his car moments later, where as usual, he would throw his gym bag in the backseat, while I did the same with mine. Then we both got in and strapped in our seat belts and as usual, whenever he started up his car, ridiculously loud music would come blasting through the speakers.

I turned the volume all the way down and glared at him. "I swear, Alvin, if you're gonna blast your music that loud while I'm in here, I'll ask someone else to drive me home."

He laughed. "Hey, be my guest."

"Asshole." I mumbled, slouching in my seat.

"Anyway...how's the party planning going?" He asked.

"You're uninvited." I spat.

Alvin laughed again. That laugh of his, that cocky laugh of his, really made my blood boil. "Riiiight, Britt. What would a party be without the captain of the football team?"

"Whatever." I said.

"Did you even ask Miss Miller if you could go?" He asked me.

I glared at him. "Why does it matter to you?"

"Because imagine how embarrassing it would be if she didn't let you - YOU, the captain of the cheer squad - go. That'll be embarrassing for not only yourself, but for your team." He said.

I felt my cheeks burn, knowing that Alvin was purposely trying to piss me off. I mean, he does that on a regular basis. And although I'm use to him annoying the crap outta me, I knew that what he was saying right now was right. I knew my mom, and she would rather walk through fire than to let me go off to a party where there'll be a bunch of drunk teens everywhere.

"For your information, Alvin, I did ask her. And she said yes." I said bitterly, knowing that I was lying through my teeth, but he was honestly getting on my last nerve.

Alvin scoffed. "Sure she did."

"You don't believe me?" I challenged.

He shrugged. "Not really."

"And why not?" I fired.

He shrugged again. "I dunno. And besides, it's not like anyone's taking you to the party."

I scoffed. "It's not like anyone's taking _YOU _either, dumb ass."

He laughed. "Britt, I've dated more girls than you think. I'm able to get a date anytime. You, on the other hand..."

"_Puh-leez_. I don't need a date for _my_ own party. And besides, I can get any guy whenever I want, too. Hello? Cheer squad captain here?!" I said.

"Alright, alright. Whatever you say, _princess_." He said.

God. If he wasn't driving me home right now, I would have wrung his neck and stuck one of my pom-poms down his throat. Now do you understand why I despise this guy so much? Even though I've known him all his life, his ego just seems to be getting bigger and bigger as each day goes by.

I have never felt so relieved in my life the moment he pulled up in my driveway. And without saying a word, I got out of the car, got my gym bag from the back seat, and storm off towards my house before he honked his car horn. I turned around, glaring at him through the car, and groaned when I saw him holding up my phone, which I accidentally left behind - again.

I angrily stormed back towards his car, towards his opened window and snatched my phone out of his hands.

"Wipe that grin off your face, Seville." I snapped.

He pouted. "Aww, is princess Brittany upset?" He teased.

I said nothing more as I stuck up my middle finger at him before walking away and into my house. I slammed the door shut and sighed. Thank God that was outta the way. I threw my gym bag on the ground before I was greeted by my two sisters.

"Hey, Britt. How was cheer practice?" Asked my blonde sister, Eleanor.

"It was fine." I answered.

My other sister, Jeanette frowned and said, "Rough car ride back?"

Jeanette always knew my mood. I shrugged. "What else is new?"

"Well that's Alvin for you." Jeanette said.

I sighed deeply. "Yeah...Anyway, I'm gonna take a quick shower, then I'll come back down, okay?" I said, before going upstairs to take a _long_, _relaxing_ bath. After that stressful ride home with Alvin, I needed some relaxation.

After my bath, I got changed and went back downstairs and into the kitchen where I fixed myself a snack. Jeanette was at the table, doing chemistry homework, while Eleanor sat in the seat across from her, reading yet another chapter of her book.

I sighed as I looked at them as they did their school work. How in the world was I related to them?

"Anyway..." I said, sitting on the counter. "What's new?"

They looked at me.

"Um, nothing." Eleanor said.

"That's cool." I answered. "Anyway..."

Jeanette sighed. "Brittany, if you're trying to persuade us into going to that party of yours again, then-"

"Aww, but why not?" I asked.

"Do we seem like the partying type to you? That's more of your thing." Jeanette said.

"But it'll be fun! I mean, come on, this is our senior year. Live a little, you guys." I said.

"No, Britt. And besides, you said it yourself, you wouldn't want 'lame' people to go to a party filled with jocks and cheerleaders." Eleanor said.

"Who said you were lame?" I asked.

"Hello? Science geek, home ec nerd?" Eleanor said, pointing towards her and Jeanette.

I sighed exasperatedly. "But it's different. You guys are my sisters."

"Doesn't matter. And besides, I wouldn't want to go to a party anyway." Jeanette said.

"Me neither." Eleanor said.

I rolled my eyes. Once again, I'm asking myself how I'm related to them. I sighed. "Fine. It's your choice."

But then Jeanette looked at me. "But have you asked Miss Miller yet?"

"God, why is everyone asking me this?" I groaned, then sighed. "No...but I will, soon."

I guess we all decided to drop this topic of 'partying' for good because dinner came, without a single word of it being brought up again. I was in the living room, lounging on the couch as a million thoughts ran through my head.

What was I gonna do? If I asked Miss Miller about the party, there was a 1000000% chance that she'll say no, and probably lock me up in my room. And like Alvin said, that will basically ruin the entire party if I'm not there, and chances are that the rest of the team would never ever speak to me again.

I honestly hated lying to my mom, but as of now, it seems like lying was the only way out of this. I was never the type of girl to feel guilty over anything, but this time was different. I didn't want to lie to Miss Miller, but to save my reputation, and to save this party, I guess I had to extend the truth a little.

Miss Miller came home from work that night. After we all ate dinner, the three of us helped her with the dishes and with cleaning the table and such. Later that night, when Miss Miller was in the living room reading a novel, I walked into the living room and sat in the couch across from her.

"Hey, mom." I said.

She looked up and smiled. "Hi, sweetie. How are you?"

"I'm fine." I said. "Listen, mom..."

"Oh, did you hear? Jeanette got 100% on her chemistry test!" Miss Miller exclaimed.

I looked at her, wondering why she was acting as if that was news. Jeanette always gets 100% on anything.

"Oh, that's cool. Anyway, mom..."

"And Eleanor is using my rice pudding recipe for her class's potluck lunch!" Miss Miller said.

I said nothing. Was Miss Miller trying to make me feel bad on purpose due to my lack of academic achievements? Or was she just genuinely excited? I don't know, but I was sort of getting impatient now...

"Mom." I said.

She stopped talking. "Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?" I sighed, praying that she wouldn't interrupt me again. Knowing that I was going to lie to her made me nervous as it is.

"Oh, yes. What is it?" She asked.

I took a quick gulp and said, "Well my friend Vanessa is throwing a sleepover at her house this Saturday. It's just gonna be a small group of friends." I cursed inside my head, realizing how quickly I said it.

"A sleepover?" She asked.

I nodded my head.

"No boys?" Miss Miller asked automatically.

I shook my head. "It's just the cheer squad, mom."

"And how long will this be?" Miss Miller asked me.

"I'll have someone drive me to her place Saturday evening, and I'll be home Sunday morning." I said.

Miss Miller pursed her lips as she thought it over.

"Please, mom?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Well, I don't see why not. Just as long as you finish all your homework before you go." Miss Miller said.

I slightly rolled my eyes. Sometimes Miss Miller treats me as if I'm 8 years old, and not 18. But I nodded and said, "Don't worry, mom."

That night, I sat in my room, thinking about what just happened, and to my complete surprise, I felt good about myself. No, not good that I lied to my mom (Although I was relieved that she believed me), but good that the party is officially happening on Saturday. Like I said, I always get what I want.

"And she believed you?" Courtney asked over the phone. I called her and told her the whole thing.

"Yeah. You guys better keep your mouth shut about it, though. If my mom finds out that I was lying about the sleepover, then we might as well cancel the whole party." I said.

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed." She said.

* * *

The next day, Friday, after cheer practice, I told the rest of the squad what I told Courtney last night, and they all agreed to keep to it between the squad.

"So, do you know how many people are going?" I asked them.

"Well, we sent out the invites via Twitter and Facebook last Sunday, and now..." Trixie said, scrolling through her phone. "About 100 people are going, so far."

"Ooh, this is gonna be so fun!" Noelle squealed.

But then I remembered something, something I had to ask the team.

"Oh yeah, um, can any of you guys drive me there tomorrow?" I asked.

"What happened to your car?" Asked Vanessa.

"It broke down a month ago, and I haven't gone to get it repaired..." I said.

Vanessa sighed. "I wish I could, Britt, but I have no more space in my car."

"Same." Trixie said.

"My brother is driving me there, but his car only holds two people." Courtney said.

"Crap." I said under my breath. "Does anybody know anyone that can drive me?"

"No, sorry."

"Sorry, Britt."

But then Vanessa piped up. "Why don't you ask Alvin to drive you there?"

"Excuse me?" I asked, sounding offended.

"Isn't Alvin going to the party too? Why don't you ask him?" Vanessa said.

I opened my mouth to protest, but closed it, realizing that she may be right. But God, I'd rather die than to spend another car ride with Alvin. And _The Poison Orchid_ isn't exactly close, in fact, it's about a half an hour drive away from here. And like I said, a 5 minute car ride from the school back to my house with Alvin was hell in itself already. Imagine a 30 minute car ride with him!

"Unless you'd rather take a taxi or something." Vanessa said.

"Vanessa, the night club is in the middle of the woods. I don't think any taxis will drive through there." Trixie said.

"Oh, right." Vanessa said before turning back to me. "Then I guess that leaves you with no choice."

And once again, she was right. Even though I'm dreading today's car ride home with him already, I'd rather endure dealing with Alvin rather than miss this party. There was no way in hell I was gonna miss _my_ party.

I sighed. "Fine. I'll ask him."

After practice, I met Alvin out in the halls again. I was surprised he didn't make a witty comment about me being late again today, but then again, he was probably saving it for when we were in the car. After we threw our stuff in the back, he turned on his car, and as expected, the music blasted throughout the speakers.

I turned it all the way down. Honestly, this was beginning to be some sort of routine between us.

"I'm going to become deaf because of you." I said.

"Well, it's not my fault that your car isn't working." He said, grinning.

I rolled my eyes. I wanted to ask him, but I didn't know how to start.

"Hey, Alvin?" I asked.

"What?"

"If I asked you for a favor, would you do it for me?" I asked.

"No way in hell." He answered plainly.

"Please?" I asked.

He groaned. "Depends on what it is."

"Really?" I asked, actually shocked that he was considering it.

"What is it?" He asked.

I smiled to myself. "Well..."

* * *

**Ooh, what's gonna happen next?**

**Thanks for reading, and PLEASE review! (:**


	2. When things go downhill

**Next chapter! I loved writing this chapter, and for all of you One Direction and Justin Bieber fans, there's a small little 1D and JB reference in this chapter, thought you'd enjoy it LOL. Anyway, I hope you'll like this chapter!**

* * *

Alvin looked at me for a brief moment before returning his gaze back towards the road. "What?"

"Well, you know how my car kinda, sorta broke down a few weeks ago?" I asked.

"Yeah..."

"Well, I was wondering if you have a ride to the party tomorrow night?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm driving myself." He answered.

"Anyone else?" I asked.

"Nope, just me." He said.

I raised my eyebrows in doubt. "Really." I retorted. "No hot girl to make out with on the way to the party?"

He rolled his eyes. "What do you want, Brittany?"

I smiled sweetly at him, which once again, was fake, and said, "Do you mind driving me there?"

Alvin laughed that cocky laugh of his. "Why? Can't you let one of your cheer preppies drive you?"

"None of them have any more space in their car, and my car is pretty much dead. And besides, you're my last option." I said, shrugging.

He rolled his eyes again before glancing over at me. "Why should I drive you?"

I smiled sweetly at him. "Because I'm your _bestest_ friend in the _whole wide world_, and you would do _anything_ for me."

He glanced over at me for a moment and smirked. "You gotta come up with a better excuse than that, Brittany."

I groaned to myself, slouching back into my seat. I was starting to get annoyed. "Alvin, If I'm not at the party tomorrow night, then the whole party will be ruined, the cheer squad will never ever talk to me again, and-"

"Am I suppose to feel bad for you?" He scoffed.

"AND...I'll blame everything on _you _if you don't drive me there." I said.

"Me?" He exclaimed.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"And tell me _why_ it would be my fault?" He asked.

"I'll just tell everyone that you wouldn't drive me there. Then we'll see who's laughing at the end." I said, admiring my manicure.

"So, you're gonna blame it on me either way?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Pretty much."

Alvin groaned. "I hate you so much."

I smiled. "But...?"

He sighed deeply. "Fine. I'll drive you there tomorrow. One condition though."

"What?"

He reached over towards his car's stereo and put the volume up before giving me one more quick look and said, "You're driving _yourself _home after practice from now on, the moment you get your car back."

I shrugged and smiled darkly. "Deal."

I arrived home shortly. I went upstairs to the bathroom, got out of my cheer uniform and took a long shower before jumping into a comfy shirt and sweatpants before going downstairs to the kitchen. As usual, my sisters were at the table doing their homework. I opened up the fridge and grabbed a cup of yogurt.

"Guess what?" I asked them, leaning against one of the kitchen counters.

"What?" Jeanette asked, not looking up from her calculator.

"Miss Miller is letting me go to the party tomorrow. I mean, why wouldn't she anyway? This is _my_ party after all." I said.

Eleanor looked at me. "Miss Miller is letting you go? Or did you _lie_ your way into going?"

I rolled my eyes. "Well, it wasn't exactly lying..."

"We heard what you said to Miss Miller yesterday. It sounded like lying to me." Jeanette said.

"Oh come on. If I told her the truth, then she wouldn't have let me go. And if that happened, then everyone at school will laugh at me. Even the science geeks and math nerds will laugh at me." I said, then hesitated. "No offence, Jeanette."

"None taken." Jeanette muttered.

"But Brittany, it was wrong to lie to her." Eleanor said.

I sighed impatiently. I love my sisters to death, but sometimes they could be so damn annoying. They try to make me feel guilty, and though I have thick skin, and that it'll take me more than this to make me feel bad about my actions, it still annoys me that my sisters talk to me as if I'm 5 years old.

"I had to, Eleanor." I said. "And it's only just this once. It's not as if I've snuck outta the house a trillion times before."

She shrugged. "Whatever. If you're gonna get caught, then it's not our problem."

I rolled my eyes again and said, "I'm not gonna get caught."

"Who's driving you there, though? Your car isn't working." Jeanette said.

I sighed, hating the fact that my sister asked me this. I sighed again and said, "Alvin."

Jeanette and Eleanor both looked at me, then at each other before they burst out into laughs.

"Alvin? Are you serious?" Eleanor asked. "Will you guys even be able to survive the car ride there without killing each other?"

"Look, I'm not too fond of the idea of going with him, okay? But I had no other choice than to go with him. The rest of my squad wasn't able to drive me. And besides, if I had a choice, I'd rather walk there than to ride with Alvin." I said.

Jeanette laughed. "Well, I really hope you two don't murder each other before arriving at the party. Imagine how sad it'll be if the captains of the cheer _and _football team aren't there."

I slightly rolled my eyes but said, "But promise me that you won't tell Miss Miller about this. If she ever brings this up while I'm at the party, tell her that I'm at the sleepover, okay?"

Eleanor sighed. "Britt..."

"Please, Elle. If Miss Miller finds out, she's gonna put me under house arrest, and she's probably gonna make me quit cheerleading. And you two wouldn't want me to be moping around all day, would you?" I said.

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "But Brittany, that-"

"_Pleeease_ Eleanor?" I begged.

My sisters sighed and looked at each other. Jeanette looked back at me and said, "Fine, Britt. We won't tell her."

I sighed in relief then smiled. "Thanks, girls. I knew I could count on you."

* * *

It was finally Friday, aka party day. I have been waiting for this day to come for so long, and I couldn't believe it was finally here. I was already the most popular girl in school, but I could tell that this party was just gonna make my popularity sky rocket over the roof.

It was the Friday after cheer practice, and the cheer squad and I were in the locker rooms, going over some final touches for tonight's party.

"So, we all arrive there at around 6:30pm, and the doors open at 7pm, agreed?" I asked.

"What time does the party end, though?" Vanessa asked.

I shrugged. "When do these types of parties usually end? 2am? 3am?"

"Whatever, we'll decide once we get there. In the mean time, she should all get going now. We all know how long it takes for Brittany to get ready for parties, right?" Trixie said, looking at me.

We all laughed before we all exited the locker room. Alvin was waiting for me in the hallways again, and we both got into his car before he began to drive me home.

"What time do you want me to pick you up?" He asked me.

"Pick me up at 6. I need to arrive there early." I said.

"Fine. Just don't be late." He said.

Once I arrived back home, I instantly bolted up the stairs and took a shower. I had no time to waste in primping myself. As the captain of the cheerleading squad, I had to look absolutely perfect, and I will _not _accept anything less.

After my shower, I literally spent 20 minutes sitting in front of my closet in nothing but my towel, staring into my closet wondering what to wear. And that's when I started to get frustrated, because I honestly couldn't decide. I looked over at the clock, it read 4:30pm. I only had an hour and a half before Alvin arrives.

"GOD!" I groaned. I was so frustrated, I felt like pulling my hair out of my head.

"Britt?" I heard Jeanette's voice come from the other side of my door. She slightly opened it and popped her head inside my bedroom. "You okay?"

I sighed as I got up off the floor. I was still in my towel, but I went and sat on my bed. "Yeah I'm fine. I just don't know what to wear."

Jeanette rolled her eyes as she entered my bedroom. She stood beside my closet and pointed at it. "You have nothing to wear? Brittany, you have enough outfits to last you your entire lifetime."

"Yeah, but Jeanette..." I groaned, getting up and walking over to my closet. "I don't know_ what_ to wear."

Jeanette groaned. "Look, Britt, I'm no fashion expert but come on, you'll look fine in anything."

She was right about two things. One, she was not a fashion expert at all. If there was one major difference between me and Jeanette, it would be our taste in fashion. Sometimes I cringe whenever I see what my sister wears to school, I mean, she's always wearing a sweater and jeans and her hair is _always_ tied up in a bun. I don't even know how I'm related to her, to be honest.

And two, I do look good in anything I wear. I usually never have a hard time choosing what to wear, but today was different. I felt like screaming. I just had no idea what to wear. And it wasn't just clothes. Nope, I also had to find the perfect shoes and accessories.

Being a girl can be so painful at times.

Jeanette began to search through my closet, but after a while, she looked back at me and frowned.

"What?" I asked.

"Does Miss Miller even know you own half these clothes?" She said to me, pulling out a very revealing tank top out of my closet. "Brittany, half of the things in your closet are so...skimpy."

"Skimpy?" I asked.

"You know...short and revealing?" Jeanette said, holding up the shirt in front of my face.

I rolled my eyes before snatching my tank top out of her hands. "Well I think they're cute." I muttered.

Jeanette sighed as she pulled out a strapless floral dress. "Why don't you wear this?"

I sighed to myself. I have come to conclusion that my sister, both of them in fact, have no sense in fashion, and what was in style, and out of style. "Jeanette. I'm going to a _club_, not to a picnic." I said.

My sister rolled her eyes. "Okay then. Well, I'm outta ideas." She said before heading back towards my door. "Good luck finding what to wear."

I sighed deeply as I watched my sister walk out of my bedroom door, closing it behind her. I stared back at my closet and sat back down on the ground. I thought about what Jeanette said. My clothes were not _that_ skimpy...I guess. But whatever, I need to stop worrying and start deciding what to wear, or else I'll just go insane.

After much contemplating, I finally decided to wear a pair of jean booty shorts, and a pink tube top that easily showed my belly button. I matched my outfit with a pair of black ankle-length high heeled boots. I looked at myself in the mirror and damn, I looked amazing.

I straightened out my hair, curling it just a bit at the ends, then did my makeup. I decided to bring a small purse to hold my phone and my makeup, you know, just in case of emergencies. I looked at the clock again. It read 5:30pm.

But I knew I couldn't leave the house wearing this outfit because what will I wear when I get back? I had to make it seem as though I just came back from a sleepover, and plus, I couldn't risk the neighbors seeing me in this outfit, so I carefully put on some baggy sweatpants, and a hoodie over my revealing outfit, making sure it didn't ruin my makeup or my hair.

I spent the next 30 minutes making sure everything was just absolutely perfect, and before I knew it, it was already 6pm. I descended down the stairs and popped my head into the living room to say goodbye to my sisters.

"Remember, don't tell Miss Miller about anything." I said.

"Don't worry, Brittany. We know, we know." Eleanor said.

"Thanks. See you guys tomorrow." I said before walking out of the living room, and out on the front porch to wait for Alvin.

After a few minutes, he arrived. When I got into his car, I looked over at him, and at first, I couldn't recognize him at all. In fact, the moment I saw Alvin, I was kind of shocked.

Alvin had dark shades over his eyes, and his hair was still messy, but it was a...sexy kind of messy. He wore a black leather jacket with a black Ed Hardy t-shirt on the inside, and wore dark jeans and white shoes.

He looked..._wow_.

But what the _hell_ was I talking about? Ew, stop it. This is Alvin Seville you're talking about.

He removed his shades from his eyes and looked at me dumbfoundedly. "Uh...nice outfit, Britt."

And that's when I remembered that I was still wearing my hoodie and sweatpants. I rolled my eyes. "Don't be stupid, this isn't my outfit. I'm wearing my actual outfit right under."

"Why?" He asked.

"I told Miss Miller that I'm going to a sleepover, and besides, I wouldn't want the neighbors to catch me in my outfit." I told him.

He smirked. "See? I knew you didn't tell Miss Miller the truth."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Anyway, do you mind looking away? I wanna take these off." I said, referring to my sweatpants and hoodie.

Alvin rolled his eyes and turned away, looking out of his window. I quickly removed my sweatpants and upzipped my hoodie, revealing, once again, my jean shorts and my pink strapless tube top. I threw my clothes in the back seat once I was done.

"Okay, done." I said.

He sighed and looked back at me. I smiled darkly to myself when he saw me. I think the amount of skin I was revealing surprised him a bit.

"Wow, Britt. I didn't know this was a slut party." He said, looking at me.

I hit him across the arm. "Jerk."

He laughed. "I was kidding, jeez."

I sighed, preparing myself for the next 30 minutes of hell I had to endure with him. "Whatever. Anyway, let's go. I don't wanna be late."

He laughed to himself before he began to drive. As I looked out the window, I was wondering to myself why my heart was suddenly beating so abnormally fast? The moment I saw Alvin today made me feel all...weird on the inside. I could barely even recognize him out of his usual school clothes.

But then again, he probably felt that way towards me just moment ago when I revealed my outfit.

I've known him all my life, and I know he's the bad boy type, but gosh, something about today made me feel so...I don't know, I can't explain it. I've always been into bad boys, but there was just something about Alvin, today especially, that made my heart skip a beat.

Ugh, what was I saying? This is Alvin Seville I'm talking about. This is the kid I've known all my life, this is the kid who's guts I hate with a burning passion. But still, I couldn't deny the fact that we were friends. We may not seem like it, but we _are_ friends, close friends in fact.

Though Alvin is literally the 'king of the school', and that he could be a hot headed, egotistical jerk, I still knew him well enough to know that he really was a nice guy. And though we fight on a daily basis, I honestly don't know where I would be without him.

But like I said, he's just my friend. I may want to strangle him most of the time, but he's just my friend. My best friend.

I tried to push all of these thoughts away. It was probably just my head messing with me.

"Anyway, do you know the directions to this place?" I asked him.

He smirked. "Have I ever steered you wrong, Britt?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Well, let's see...yes."

He laughed. "Don't worry, I know where I'm going."

"Good, because if we don't arrive there in time, you are so dead." I said.

"That's no way to talk to the guy who's driving you." He teased.

"Whoops. Did I say '_we_'? Sorry, I meant '_I_'." I said, before my cellphone vibrated on my lap. It was a text from Trixie.

_Are u on your way?_

I replied back.

_Yup. Just left home. I'll be there asap._

"How mad do you think Miss Miller will be once she finds out you're going to a party, and not to a sleepover like you said?" Alvin said.

I put my phone back down and glared at him. "She's not going to find out."

"But what if she will?" Alvin asked, smiling darkly at me.

"She won't." I fired.

"What if I tell her?" He asked.

I glared at him and frowned. "You wouldn't."

He smiled and shrugged. "Maybe."

"It's not like you're being a saint right now, either. And besides, does Dave know you're going to a party?" I asked him, referring to his dad.

Alvin's smile dropped.

I gasped and laughed. "Aha! So I guess I'm not the only one who lied to their parents, huh Alvin?"

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. We'll keep this between ourselves, alright?"

I laughed to myself. "Whatever you say."

After about 10 minutes of driving, it was getting quiet. Almost too quiet, it was starting to get awkward so I decided to reach over to his car's radio and started to flip through different stations until I could find a song I liked. I finally got to a station where they were playing '_Live while we're Young_' by One Direction.

"Nice try." Alvin said, switching the radio station to his own music.

I glared at him. "Turn it back." I said.

"My car, my music." He said, not even looking at me once.

"Oh yeah?" I said, switching the radio back. "My _party_, my music."

Alvin rolled his eyes. "That's such a stupid excuse." He said, before turning the radio station back to his own music.

"It's not too late to uninvite you." I said.

"It's not too late to turn this car around." He answered back.

I shrugged. "Oh well. That'll mean that _you_ won't be able to go to the party either."

Alvin laughed. "Actually, I'll still be able to go to the party because _I'm _the one with the car, not you."

I frowned, unable to come up with a comeback. I sat back in my seat and folded my arms across my chest. But seconds later, I reached over and turned the radio station back to the music I wanted to listen to.

"Would you quit it?" Alvin asked, turning the radio station back.

"Me? I was the one who turned on the radio first!" I exclaimed, turning back to the station I wanted.

"Like I said, Britt..." He switched back to his own station. "_My_ car, _my_ music."

"Well can you at least listen to something decent? God, I don't get why boys nowadays are into dubstep. It's so annoying." I muttered.

He laughed once. "Okay, you do _not_ want me to get started on the music _you_ like. To be honest, I wouldn't even consider it as 'music'."

I rolled my eyes before switching back to my station. '_Live while we're Young_' had just ended, and now '_Beauty and a Beat_' by Justin Bieber was playing.

"Now this song is even worse." Alvin said.

"Whatever." I said.

"How about this." Alvin groaned, before turning the radio off. "Let's just not listen to anything."

"Fine." I muttered, sitting back in my seat. "You're so annoying."

"Right back at ya." He said.

I sighed before looking out the window, but honestly, I was so use to arguing with Alvin that I wasn't even bothered by it anymore. We've known each other almost all our lives that arguing was literally like a daily routine for us.

About 10 minutes later, I was getting bored.

"Are we there yet?" I groaned.

"God, Brittany, relax. It's not like we're gonna be late or anything. The party hasn't even started." He said.

"I know, but I'm _so_ bored. And I literally can't stand another minute of being in this damn car with you." I said.

He scoffed. "Oh, and you think_ I'm_ liking the idea of being stuck in this car with you too?"

I rolled my eyes, not wanting to answer. I felt my phone vibrate again. I picked it up, noticing that it was a text message from Noelle this time.

_Are u almost here, Britt?_

I quickly texted back.

_I'll be there soon._

Seconds later, Noelle texted back.

_Okay, but be careful when you enter the woods. It could be kind of confusing._

"Noelle said that the road into the woods can be sort of confusing." I said to Alvin.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." Alvin said.

I looked out the window. I sighed. Thank goodness it was Summer, meaning that the sun doesn't set until much, much later. And living in LA makes everything so much better. Today was a perfect day in itself too. It was sunny, not a single cloud was in the sky, and of course, I was on my way to the most amazing party ever.

Like mentioned, _The Poison Orchid_ was located in the woods, and I could tell that we were almost there because Alvin was now driving though a forest-like path. The sun was still high in the sky, but I could see it dimming in the background as we drove deeper and deeper into the woods.

"How much longer?" I asked.

"I dunno. 10, 15 minutes maybe?" He said.

I groaned. "That long?"

Alvin just sighed as he ignored me. I laughed gently to myself, loving the fact that _I_ was annoying _him_ this time. I turned my eyes back onto the road, but squinted when I saw suddenly something in front of us. From a distance, it looked like a shadow from one of the trees, but as we drove closer to it, it started to look like an animal...

"Alvin, watch out." I said.

"What?" He asked.

He continued to drive, and he wasn't slowing down. The car was approaching the animal, or whatever it was, even closer now.

"Alvin, LOOK OUT!" I screeched.

"Brittany, what the fu-"

But his words were cut off instantly, and I began to scream. And before I knew it, the car had swiveled out of the way, and we were no longer on the road. Outside the window, I could see trees and grass quickly passing by us, and that's when I realized that we were now speeding down a steep, dark hill, down into the forest, into the middle of nowhere.

* * *

**OMG! :O**

**What's gonna happen to them now?**

**By the way, I LOVEEE writing arguments between Alvin and Brittany. I think their arguments are my favorite things to write, like, ever. So you guys will be seeing more little cute fights from these two.**

**Oh, and I just want everyone to know that I LOVE One Direction and Justin Bieber. I wasn't trying to insult them or anything, I just wanted to portray how Alvin would have acted if they came on the radio lol. **

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and PLEASE review! (:**


	3. Middle of nowhere

I was screaming and my eyes were shut as the car continued til downhill. My heart was beating a trillion times per second, and I could feel tears rising up in my eyes.

_We're gonna die, we're gonna die..._

But just when I thought we were gone and done for, the car came to a stop. I opened my eyes, my breathing was heavy and fast. I literally felt paralysed. I just couldn't believe what happened. What the hell _did_ happen? Everything felt so surreal right now.

"Brittany!" I heard Alvin exclaim.

I gasped and looked over at him. We just stared at each other for a few seconds, both still unable to wrap our minds around what had just occurred He looked as shocked and terrified as I was. I felt all my limbs go frozen, I didn't know if I was even able to say anything at this point.

"Britt, are you okay?" He asked me.

I gulped. "Y-Yeah."

"Are you hurt?" He asked.

I shook my head. "N-No..." I whispered. "Alvin, what just happened?"

He looked out of the window. We were surrounded by trees. Everywhere we turned, there was nothing but trees. It seemed as though we were in the middle of the forest, far, far away from civilization. Alvin and I looked back at each other, and that's when we knew we were lost.

Lost, and stranded in the middle of nowhere.

Alvin suddenly took off his seatbelt and got out. Luckily, the car was still right side up. I, though still shaken over what just happened, followed him. Alvin stood back and looked at his car. I followed his gaze and frowned. His car, or at least the front of it, was smashed and battered up.

"Shit..." I heard Alvin say.

I looked at him. "Alvin, are-"

He suddenly turned to me and shot me a look. "Are you happy now, Brittany?" He fired.

I closed my mouth, shocked that he was suddenly angry at me. "W-What?"

"Look at what you did. If only you had left me alone while I was driving, then none of this would have happened! And look what happened! We're stuck in the middle of God knows where, we almost got hurt, and now my car is all fucked up!" He shot.

I stepped back, truly hurt that he was blaming this on me. "Are you blaming this on me?"

"Well, do you _see_ anybody else around here that I could be talking to?" He fired bitterly.

I couldn't believe him. I said, "What the hell are you talking about? Why is this my fault?"

"You could have just left me alone while I was driving! But no, you just _had_ to interfere." He shot.

"For your information, Seville, you were about to drive into something! I was only trying to stop you before you drove into it!" I exclaimed, trying my best not to show how hurt I was.

"But look at where that got us, Brittany. Who knows where we are? We can't even see the damn sky from here!" He fired, turning away from me in frustration.

I looked around us. He was right. There was nothing but trees, rocks, more trees and more rocks. I looked back at him, suddenly feeling my eyes water, and before I knew it, tears were streaming down my face. I couldn't keep it in anymore. I was just so hurt that he was blaming me, and I felt even more hurt, knowing that he was right.

"Do you think I _wanted_ this to happen? Stop making me feel worse than I already do." I said, choking back tears.

He turned his head up to look at me, but then I saw his expression soften when he realized I was crying. Alvin turned to me and said, "Britt, look, I-"

"No." I fired, trying to hold back tears. "You're right. This is all my fault."

He sighed, walking closer to me. "It's not-"

"Leave me alone, Alvin." I shot, walking back into the car, and slamming it closed behind me.

I pulled my knees up to my chest. I didn't know what to do. Could this day get any worse? The car rolled down a massive hill, Alvin and I are now lost in the goddamn wilderness without anyone around, we have absolutely no idea where we are, his car is now broken, and now Alvin's blaming all of this on me.

Seconds later, I heard the drivers seat door open, and felt Alvin climb in.

"Britt?" He asked gently.

"Go away." I said.

He sighed. "Brittany, look, I'm sorry for yelling at you, but it's not your fault. I swear, it's not."

I looked up at him. "You said it yourself. If it weren't for me, then we wouldn't have gotten into this mess."

Alvin sighed. "Look, this is no one's fault. Accidents happen, but we'll get out of this, I promise."

"How are you so sure? Alvin, we're in the middle of a frickin' forest, miles away from the city. We'll never get out of here." I said.

He sighed deeply. "Britt, people are gonna notice that we're missing. They'll probably send some people to look for us."

I closed my eyes as I put my head in my hands. "The party..."

Reality soon began to sink in. There was a 0% that Alvin and I were going to make the party in time, if we were even going to make it to the party at all. It was just me, Alvin, the car, and a bunch of trees. Who knows how long it'll take before we get out of here?

"Who cares about the party, Brittany? That's the least of our concerns. All we need to focus on now is getting out of here." Alvin said.

But then my eyes widened as I thought of something. I reached into my bag and pulled out my cellphone. "Alvin, we could just call someone to get us!"

He sighed. "Britt, I don't think-"

But my heart automatically dropped to the bottom of my stomach the phone I saw the '_no signal_' sign on my phone.

I looked at him, suddenly feeling hopeless. "Alvin, what if we never get out of here?"

"Brittany, we're going to get out of here, okay? Like I said, people are going to realize that we're missing, and they're going to send the police or whatever out here to find us. Calm down, okay?" He said.

But despite his words, despite how much I wanted to believe him, there was just a small part of me on the inside that was still feeling hopeless and lost. But for Alvin's sake, I just nodded my head.

Alvin sighed deeply. "Dave is gonna murder me once he sees my car..."

"Miss Miller is gonna murder _me_ once she finds out what happened." I sighed.

Alvin looked over at me and half-laughed. "Well, I guess we're stuck here together until someone finds us."

"_If_ someone finds us..." I muttered.

He sighed. "Will you stop? I already told you that someone _will_ eventually find us. Just not...now."

I sighed deeply to myself. I guess Alvin was right. Things could have turned out worse. For one, we could have died. Two, the car could have been upside down, but thank goodness it was right side up. And three, well, I could have been stuck with someone else.

And though we were in this situation, I would rather have been stuck with Alvin rather than anybody else.

"And I'm sorry that you're missing your party. I knew how much it meant to you." Alvin said.

I smiled softly but shrugged. Though it did hurt to know that I was missing the party of the year - the party that I spent so long to plan - I knew that there was nothing I could do about it.

"Oh well. I'll get over it." I said. "But how long do you think it'll take for our friends to realize that we're not there?"

"Not too long, hopefully. I just hope that they'll send the cops out here to find us before things get worse. In the mean time, it looks like we have to deal with each other even longer." He said, sighing exasperatedly.

I couldn't help but laugh, knowing that he was trying to lighten up the mood. That's one of the things I love about Alvin, the way he can make anybody laugh no matter what situation you're in.

"Kinda sucks how we're in our party clothes too." I said.

"Yeah..." Alvin said. "You look...great, by the way."

I felt a bunch of butterflies swarm the inside of my stomach when he said that. It's been a while since Alvin complimented me in, well, anything. But the fact that he said I looked great, despite the lack of clothing I was wearing, and the amount of skin I was showing, made me feel all weird and giggly on the inside.

"Oh, thanks. You look great too." I said. "I didn't really recognize you at first without your varsity jacket and stuff."

He laughed. "So you're telling me that after being friends with me for years, you didn't recognize me?"

"Not that I didn't recognize you, it was just, well...you looked different in casual party clothes. I like it on you." I admitted.

"Well, you know, I gotta impress the ladies." He said.

"Ugh." I muttered, rolling my eyes.

He laughed gently, before it became quiet between us. I looked out the window again and sighed. All I wanted now was to get out of here. I didn't even care about going to the party. I just wanted to go home. I mean, who knows how long Alvin and I will be stuck here? Here, in the middle of a forest where there is no cell phone signal, no electricity, barely any light, and worse...no bathroom.

Silence swept over the two of us for what seemed to be a long time, until I finally spoke up.

"What are we gonna do, Alvin?" I sighed, continuing to look out of the window.

He sighed. "I guess there's nothing we can really do until someone finds us."

"How are we gonna survive though? We have no electricity, no food, no bathrooms..." I sighed.

"Brittany." He said.

I turned to him.

He smiled and shrugged. "We'll just have to do it on our own like we're camping, or something."

I laughed. "Camping?"

"Why not, right? If we're gonna be stuck here for who knows how long, we could at least pretend we're doing something fun." Alvin said.

I laughed lightly. This was another thing I loved about him. No matter how bad the situation is, he was always able to turn it around and make it into something else. Though Alvin and I argue at times, over the years of knowing him, I've learned to appreciate him a lot more.

"Wait...what if there are bears here though?" I asked, suddenly frowning.

He rolled his eyes. "We live in Los Angeles, Brittany. I doubt there are any bears here."

"You never know!" I said, looking at him.

"Trust me, there aren't any bears in the place." He said.

"Then what was that thing I saw earlier? The thing I saw on the road?" I asked.

"It was probably a deer. I know that there are deer in LA." Alvin said.

I sighed. He was probably right. "Ugh, stupid deer."

Alvin checked his cellphone. "Wow. It's almost 7pm."

"The party probably already started. People are probably wondering where we are." I sighed.

"At least we aren't hurt...or dead." Alvin said.

I sighed but laughed. "Yeah. That would've sucked."

He laughed too. "So, what are we gonna do tonight? We might as well do something that won't bore us to death. We _are_ lost in the middle of nowhere after all."

I rolled my eyes but smiled. But then I frowned when I heard my stomach grumble. It was around 7pm, which was usually the time I ate dinner. And since I _was_ planning to eat at the party, I had saved my appetite for then. But since we were still in the middle of the woods, I was starving.

"What are we gonna do about food?" I asked.

"Got it covered." Alvin said before he got out of the car.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

But he didn't answer me as he shut the drivers door and went to the back of his car. Wondering what he was up to, I got out of the car and followed him to the trunk of the car. He opened it, and in the trunk, was food - junk food, to be exact. There were bags of chips, pretzels, candy and at least 2 bottles of soda.

"Where did you get all of this?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Sometimes after football practice, the team and I take turns in who's in charge for bringing snacks."

"But it's all junk food." I said.

He scoffed. "So?"

"But you're a football player. Shouldn't you be eating healthy stuff?" I asked him.

"It's not like we eat this stuff 24/7, Brittany. And besides, have you seen my body? I've already got a 6-pack. I've got nothing to worry about." Alvin said.

I rolled my eyes at his cockiness, but then again, that was Alvin for you. But he was right. I _have_ seen his body a few times whenever we, along with a group of friends, were at the beach. And _damn_, a girl could stare at his body for hours without getting tired.

But there was no way in hell I was ever going to admit that.

I frowned. "But it's different for me, I-"

He rolled his eyes. "_You_ look fine. I mean, look at what you're wearing. You have nothing to worry about."

Right, I forgot that I was wearing nothing but high heeled boots, jean shorts and a strapless tube top. And though it made me blush extremely hard to know that Alvin was paying attention to not only my clothes, but to my body...ugh, I was feeling all weird on the inside.

"Alvin, It's not that I don't eat junk food, because I _do_, but I don't want to eat_ just _junk food for the next few days, or however long we'll be stuck here." I said.

Alvin shrugged as he grabbed a bag of chips. "Suit yourself, but don't blame me if you starve to death." He said, before closing the trunk and walking away towards the hood of the car.

I rolled my eyes as I followed him. I got on the hood of the car and sat on it while he half-sat, half-leaned onto it. He opened the bag of chips and passed me some. Over the next few minutes, the two of us quietly ate as we stared into the darkness of the forest. It wasn't like it was completely dark, but it was dark enough that very little sunlight was shining upon us.

I looked over at Alvin as he ate. Deep inside, I knew I loved him as a friend, but for some reason, I was wishing that there was something more...

Even though Alvin can come off as obnoxious and a showoff, I know him well enough to know that he really does care for people. And I was lucky enough to be his best friend, as he is mine. And I've mentioned this before, even though we fight and argue, I still care about him. And despite the situation we were in right now, I was lucky to be stuck with him instead of someone else.

Is it wrong to feel these feelings about your best friend? No, of course not. But there was just something inside me that was afraid of letting me feel this way.

I pushed thought thoughts away as s small breeze flew past me. I shuddered.

Alvin looked over at me. "You cold?"

"No, I'm fine." I said.

He half-smiled at me and said, "Wrong day to pick a seductive outfit, huh?"

I raised my eyebrows knowingly at him.

His eyes widened, realizing what he just said. "N-Not that I think you're seductive. I-I mean, you _do_ look seductive, but it-it's not as if I'm, you know...I mean..."

I looked at him again.

He sighed and laughed nervously. "That didn't come out right."

I smiled. "It's okay."

Alvin smiled and said, "What I meant to say is, well, you look great in your outfit, but as your friend, I'm not gonna say anything that'll make you want to hit me."

I laughed and looked at him. "So, you think I look seductive now, do you?"

He rolled his eyes. "I didn't mean it that way, Britt."

"Then what did you mean?" I asked, playfully teasing now.

He sighed deeply before removing his leather jacket and wrapping it around me. At first, I felt butterflies swarm my stomach again, but then I relaxed, feeling the warmth of his jacket come off to my skin.

"You didn't need to do that, you know. I have a sweater inside the car, remember?" I asked, referring to the clothes I had worn over my party clothes.

Alvin shrugged. "I don't want you to freeze."

"What about you? You're gonna catch a cold." I said, looking up at him.

"I'll be okay." He said, smiling down at me.

I sighed. It was probably past 7pm. There was literally nothing to do except to kill time. I looked around. It wasn't exactly dark, I mean, the forest was still clear and it wasn't as if it was near midnight yet, so after a few more minutes of silence, I hopped off the hood of the car.

Alvin looked at me. "What are you doing?"

"Let's explore this place." I said.

"Uh, we're in a forest." He said.

"So what? If we're gonna survive living here for the next day or so, we need to get familiar with this place." I said.

"You're joking." Alvin said.

"Well, I don't see _you_ coming up with any ideas." I said.

"Britt, the last thing we need is to get lost even more, okay?" Alvin said.

"It's not like we're hiking a trillion miles. Let's just walk around, please?" I said.

He rolled his eyes and groaned. "Fine."

I smiled as I took off his leather jacket and gave it back to him. I went into the backseat of his car to grab my own sweater, before Alvin stopped me. He went into the trunk of his car again and pulled out a pair of shoes.

"Here, put these on. I don't want you walking around in heels all day." He said.

I looked down at the shoes and realized it was one of his _many, many_ pairs of gym shoes. I looked up at him and said, "I can't wear these."

"Why not?" He asked.

"It doesn't go with my outfit." I said.

"Are you being serious right now?" He groaned.

I laughed as I kicked off my high heels and placed them back in the car. "I was kidding. God." I said before slipping into his shoes.

"How do they feel?" He asked, putting his jacket back on.

"They're quite big, but they'll do. My feet feel way better." I said.

"See? I'm always prepared." He said.

"Oh, Alvin. What would I ever do without you?" I said sarcastically.

He just rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever. Let's go."

We decided not to go far in case it gets too dark or something. We walked around for about 10 minutes before we finally spotted something we did not expect to see - a lake.

"Alvin, look!" I exclaimed.

"Oh great. Now we can go fishing." He muttered sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes. "No, stupid. This means that we have water to drink!"

He gave me a weird look. "Brittany, I wouldn't drink that water if I were you."

I rolled my eyes again and sighed. "It's not like we're gonna drink this right out of the damn lake, Alvin. But if we had a source of fire, we can boil the water, which can kill off all the bacteria. Then it'll be clean enough for us to drink."

He looked at me for a few seconds. "Was it just me, or did you sound like Jeanette? I didn't know you were into science."

"I'm not. But unlike you, _I_ actually pay attention in biology class." I said.

"Whatever." He said.

"If only we had some fire..." I looked at him. "Do you know how to build a fire?"

"No...but I _do_ have a lighter." Alvin said.

I gasped. "That's perfect!" But then I looked at him. "Wait. Why do you carry a lighter around?"

"I don't. I just carry it around with me in case of emergencies." Alvin said.

I crossed my arms and looked at him.

He groaned. "I _don't_ smoke, Britt, if that's what you're thinking."

"You sure?" I asked.

"I swear, okay?" He said. "But really, I just carry it around in my car just in case I need it."

"Fine. Well, that's good then. At least we know where to get water in case we need it." I said.

Alvin looked at his phone and said, "It's almost 8pm."

"Wow, already? Should we head back to the car, or do you want to keep on walking around?" I asked.

"I think we found what we need. We can explore this place some more tomorrow when the sun is actually up. Let's just go back." Alvin said.

We soon returned to the car, where Alvin and I sat back on the hood of the car where we continued to eat the bag of chips. We talked a bit more until it was starting to get a bit darker. Usually, I would be freaking out. I mean, who wouldn't? Imagine being lost and stranded in the middle of the woods at night?!

But for some reason, I didn't mind. With Alvin here with me, I felt safe, as though I had nothing to worry about.

"What time is it now?" I asked him.

"A little past 8:30." He said. "Wait, where's _your_ phone?"

"Inside the car." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well I figured that if your phone ever ran out of battery, we could use mine. Hello? Logic." I said sarcastically.

"Gee, sorry." He said before laughing. He sighed and said, "So, what are we gonna tell everyone when we get back?"

"That you - the captain of the football team - and I - captain of the cheer squad - almost died on our way to the party, and had to spend a night in a forest by ourselves, surrounded by nothing but trees and darkness." I said.

Alvin laughed. "We're gonna sound like such losers."

I laughed too. "Oh well."

We continued to just sit here for a long time. I was guessing that it was only 9 o'clock, but I was already getting a bit sleepy, which was weird because I usually slept at 11pm, and if I was at the party right now, I probably wouldn't have gone to bed until 3am.

I yawned.

Alvin looked at me. "Are you sleepy?"

"Sorta." I said.

He hopped off the car's hood and said, "Alright, come on, let's go in the car. It's getting kinda cold out here anyway."

I nodded as I jumped off of the hood as well. I followed Alvin around the back and saw that he opened the door to the backseats for me.

"You can sleep in the backseat. It'll probably be more comfy for you anyway." He said.

"What about you? Where will you sleep?" I asked him.

"I'll be in the drivers seat." He said.

I frowned. "Won't that be uncomfortable though?"

"It's a reclining chair, don't worry. I'll be fine." He said.

I couldn't help but smile. "Thanks, Alvin."

"No problem. So, good night?" He said.

I raised my eyebrows. "Wait, where are you going?"

"I'm just gonna stay out here for a bit. I need to figure out a way to get out of here by tomorrow, before Dave and Miss Miller find out we're missing." He said.

I frowned slightly. "But it's cold out here."

He laughed. "Don't worry, Britt. I'll be inside once I'm done."

I sighed and nodded. "Okay. Goodnight then."

"'Night." Alvin said.

I was about to get inside before I realized I forgot to say something. "Oh, and Alvin?" I called.

"Yeah?"

I smiled and shrugged. "Thanks for, you know, taking care of me in a situation like this."

"No problem, Britt." He answered.

I smiled again before I slowly climbed into the backseat and sprawled on my back, staring up at the car ceiling. I felt the car push down a little, assuming it was Alvin, leaning against the hood of the car again.

Today has been such a hectic day, I just couldn't wrap my head around it. A part of me wishes I was at the party with all of my friends right now, another part of me wishes that I could get out of here and go back home.

But for some reason, I could feel another part of me - an even_ stronger_ part - that didn't mind the fact that I was stranded out here in the woods. Being with Alvin made me feel so safe that it made me kind of hope that we would be stuck here for another few days. It was just him, and me, alone...

I sighed and shook my head, pushing all those thoughts away. I snuggled deep into my hoodie, and soon fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**What do you think will happen between them now?**

**Thanks for reading, everyone!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	4. Strange feelings

I woke up early next morning. It took me a bit to take in my surroundings, but that's when I remembered I was in Alvin's car, and then everything that had happened yesterday had poured back into my mind. We were still lost in the middle of the woods, no electricity, no phone signal, nothing.

I yawned as I sat up. I looked out the window. Even though we were surrounded by thick trees, it was pretty bright outside. Not bright as in the sun was shining above our heads, but bright enough that I could see the depth of the forest better than last night.

But I began to wonder why we were still here, I mean, people must have realized that Alvin and I are missing, right? But then again, neither Alvin and I know where we are ourselves.

But despite the fact that we were probably miles away from civilization, I woke up, feeling fine.

I turned my head towards the drivers seat and saw Alvin there, sleeping of course. I couldn't see his face because he had the hood to his jacket over his eyes, but I could hear him softly snoring. I didn't know what the time is, exactly, but I was assuming that it was still early in the morning.

Careful that I wouldn't move the car so much, I slowly got out of the car and gently closed it behind me without waking Alvin up. I shuddered when the cool breeze hit my skin, but I shook it off.

I leaned against the car, wondering what to do now. I didn't want to wake Alvin up because, well, I didn't want to ruin his sleep. But again, I was stuck in the middle of a forest with literally nothing but trees and rocks, and I had nothing to do.

I felt my stomach rumble. I was so hungry. I knew Alvin had a bunch of food in the trunk of his car, but I figured that we might as well save that for later when we really needed it.

I came to a decision that since it was bright enough for me to walk around without getting lost, I should just walk around and try to find things that'll benefit us for today. I leaned off the car, and started to make my way towards the direction of the lake that Alvin and I had found yesterday.

Minutes later, I arrived at it. I wanted to get some water, but decided to do that later because I knew that if we needed to survive out here, we needed to stay warm. I found a few pieces of wood on the ground and carried it back to the car. I sighed as I dropped it in front of me. The wood wasn't exactly light as a feather and the fact that the lake was about a 10 minute walk away from here didn't make things any better.

My arms were already sore, but I knew I had to do this. I felt like I wanted to make it up for Alvin for just everything he's done for me ever since we got lost out here. And plus, I wanted to show him that I'm able to do something without his help.

Then I decided it was time to get some water. I searched around the back of his truck to find something that'll be able to hold some water, but the only things I found were the bottles of soda.

I sighed, taking out the bottle of root beer. Root beer was Alvin's favorite drink, but everyone with a brain knows that water is essential. And If there was one thing we needed to survive out here, it was water.

"He's gonna kill me..." I whispered to myself as I twisted the bottle cap off. I quickly drained the entire bottle out by one of the trees.

I soon walked back to the lake. Since the path to the lake wasn't exactly an easy path to get to, my legs were already sore by the time I got there. I kneeled down beside the lake and filled up the bottle with water. I secured the cap on tightly and got up, brushing the dirt that were on my knees.

I looked around. There was literally no source of food, and I knew I would be risking mine and Alvin's life if I randomly picked up some unknown mushrooms or berries, so I decided to just leave it as that. I soon returned to the car, and by the time I placed the bottle of water of the ground, I was exhausted.

It must have taken me at least an hour to go back and fourth, twice.

I got down on the ground and started to arrange the pieces of wood into a campfire. I remembered what Alvin said last night, about him keeping a lighter in his car for emergencies so I quietly and carefully got back into the car and searched through all the compartments until I found it.

I lit the campfire until a small flame flickered, then, using sticks and stones, I gently placed the bottle of water over it, making sure that the bottle wouldn't touch it, but also making sure that it was close enough to the flame so it could boil.

Once that was done, I sat down on the ground, feeling absolutely worn out. Thank God I was still wearing Alvin's shoes because if I had done this in my high heels, then my feet would have probably been bleeding by now.

I sat here for another 20 minutes or so until the water had come to a boil before removing it from the fire. I gently set it down on the ground before I got up. I looked towards the car, realizing that Alvin was still asleep.

"Unbelievable." I said.

I figured that I could use his help now, so I walked towards the drivers seat and knocked on the glass. He slowly woke up and once he came into full consciousness, I saw him mumble a few cuss words under his breath. He sat up and opened the door.

"Rise and shine." I said.

He yawned, shielding his eyes with his hands from the brightness. "What time is it, Britt?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. I woke up around an hour and a half ago. I figured that it's still pretty early in the morning."

He reached towards his phone and looked at the time. "It's a little past 9am. God, Dave is probably wondering where the hell I've gone to."

I frowned. "Same with Miss Miller."

Alvin looked at me and shrugged. "Oh well, they can't blame us for getting lost in the middle of the woods."

"Yeah, but they _can_ get mad at us for sneaking off to a party." I said.

He rolled his eyes. "Don't remind me." He sighed. "Anyway, what have you been up to this past hour?"

"Being useful, unlike you." I said, smiling sweetly at him.

He smiled but rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah?"

"For your information, I happened to build a fire while you were asleep." I said.

He looked at me. "Really?"

"Yeah." I said, motioning towards the small campfire that was just a few feet away from the car. "And I managed to get us some clean water."

Alvin got out of the car and looked towards the campfire, then back at me. "Wow, Britt. I'm kinda impressed."

"Thank you." I said.

Then he smirked. "Don't tell me you're going all Tarzan on me now."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Don't worry, I'm not."

With the little food choices we had, we decided to eat the bag of pretzels, while drinking the water. We sat on a fallen tree trunk beside the campfire, keeping warm.

"So, figured out a way to get us out of here?" I asked him.

He frowned. "No. I guess we have no choice than to stay out here until someone finds us."

"But I find it kinda weird how no one has found us yet. People must have realized that we weren't at the party last night, and our families must have realized that we're missing by now." I said, looking at him.

"Well, hopefully we'll get out of this place soon." He said.

I sighed and nodded. A few more minutes of silence fell between us as we silently ate our not-so-healthy breakfast. It was still quite early in the morning, meaning that Alvin and I had an entire day of nothingness in front of us. And since we were out in the middle of nowhere, we really didn't have any choices than to just sit around all day. Alvin and I just sat around here for about an hour more.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked me suddenly.

I looked up at him. I shrugged. "I prefer my own bed at home, but it was alright. How about you?"

He shrugged. "Same."

"If we don't end up getting out of here by tonight, you can sleep in the backseat this time. I'll sleep in the drivers seat." I said.

Alvin smiled as he looked at me. "Nah, don't worry about it."

I frowned. "But it must've been really uncomfortable sleeping in the drivers seat all night."

He shrugged again. "It wasn't that bad."

I sighed. "Alright then."

"So, what shall we do today?" He asked me.

I raised my eyebrows as I watched the small flames flicker in the campfire. "Well, I was planning to go to the mall to get my nails done." I joked.

Alvin looked at me and laughed. "Well, that would've been great if there even was a mall around here, let alone know where the hell we actually are." He teased.

I laughed, then shrugged. "Well, I don't know. What do _you_ wanna do today? There's not much _to_ do if you're stuck in the woods." I said, answering his question.

He shrugged. "Can people die of boredom?"

I laughed, before sighing deeply to myself. I twisted a part of my hair around my finger and said, "I don't know about you, but I want to take a shower. Being in the woods for so long is making me all gross and dirty."

"Well, Britt, I don't think there are any showers in the woods..." He teased. "Unless you wanna take a shower in the lake we found last night."

I looked at him. "Are you crazy?"

He put his hands up in defense. "It was just a suggestion."

I sighed, looking down at my hands and knees. They were covered in soil and dirt. I sighed to myself as I said, "Well, I guess it won't be _that_ bad..."

"Wanna check it out again to make sure there aren't any sharks in it?" He said teasingly.

I rolled my eyes but smiled. "Fine." I said before we both got up to go walk towards the lake.

I sighed to myself. This was the third time today where I had to walk to this damn body of water, but I didn't mind, especially now that Alvin was with me. And plus, I honestly didn't care where I would be showering in, I just needed to shower. Alvin and I soon arrived there moments later.

"Ugh...but what if the water is dirty?" I asked.

Alvin sighed. "Well-"

But I cut him off when I heard something. "Shh."

"What?"

I put my finger out to shush him, as I listened in closely. I said nothing as I looked up into the trees. My eyes squinted as I tried to focus in on something in the distance - and then I saw it. There, off in the distance was a small waterfall. Long story short, this means that this water was not only safe to drink, but it was clean.

"Alvin, look." I said, pointing into the depth of the woods. "Can you see it?"

"All I can see are trees, Britt." He said.

I pulled him more towards my spot and said, "Over there!"

He tried looking for what I was pointing at before he looked back at me. "Um, what exactly am I suppose to see?"

I groaned. I pointed again. "Do you see now?"

"Britt, just tell me." He groaned.

"Alvin, this isn't a lake. It's a spring!" I said.

He gave me a weird look. "A...spring. Am I suppose to know what that is?"

I rolled my eyes. "Alvin, this water is clean. It's natural water!"

"Oh." He said, but it was clear that he didn't quite understand.

I sighed. "You're so annoying. Alvin, this water is clean. It's clean enough to bathe in, at least."

He raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure?"

I grinned at him and said, "You don't trust me?"

"Is that a trick question?" He asked.

I just rolled my eyes before gently pushing him to the side. "Now if you don't mind, I wanna take my shower now."

"Wait. Brittany, are you sure this water is safe?" He asked.

"I'm pretty sure. Now go away." I said.

"And where am I suppose to go?" He asked.

"Back to the car, obviously." I said.

He rolled his eyes but smiled. "Alright, alright. Just don't drown."

"Haha, funny." I sneered, before watching him walk away.

I turned back to look at the lake - or spring, as it's really called - and sighed. Who would have thought that me, Brittany Miller, the most popular girl in school, captain of the cheer squad, would have to take a bath in the woods.

I looked around me, making sure that I was completely alone, which I knew I was, before removing all my clothes. Once I was naked, I stepped foot into the spring, surprised to find it slightly warm. I walked in deeper into the water until I was waist deep.

"Hm, this isn't so bad." I said.

About halfway into my bath, I found the water to be quite relaxing and quite soothing. Though it wasn't like the luxury showers and baths I had at home, I didn't quite mind taking a bath out here in the outdoors.

As a girl, it took me _forever_ to finish taking showers. I was beginning to wonder how long I've been here already. Once I was completely satisfied, I stepped out of the water, quickly dried myself off (Though I didn't have a towel) and changed back into my clothes. I hated the fact that I didn't have a change of clothes, but I've had bigger problems in my life before. I walked back to the car where I found Alvin sitting by the fire.

He turned around when he heard my footsteps. "Wow. Back so soon?" He teased.

"Shut up." I said.

"I don't understand why girls take forever to take showers." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't get me started."

He just laughed. "So, how was it?"

I got into the car and pulled my hairbrush out of my purse. "It wasn't that bad, actually." I said as I began to comb through my hair.

Alvin stood up and said, "Okay. Well, I'm gonna go. I wanna take a shower too."

"Oh." I said. "Okay then."

Alvin left to go take a shower, which took nearly half the time that I did, and when he came back, I was almost lost for words.

I watched him as he walked towards me, his gold hair was wet, and he was wearing nothing but his jeans and shoes, while he held his t-shirt and jacket in his hands - he was shirtless. I looked away quickly. God, his body was literally so perfect and so athletic looking, I just wanted to slap him for being such a show off right now. But then again, I don't mind...

"Stop showing off." I said teasingly.

"What? Because I don't have my shirt on?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "This isn't some beach, Alvin."

He laughed gently and said, "Do I intimidate you, Brittany?"

I laughed once. "Please."

He chuckled before putting his shirt over his head. "Relax. My shirt kinda got wet earlier. I just wanted it to dry off even more."

I began to curse inside my head when he slipped his shirt back on, but I just rolled my eyes playfully. Noon quickly came. Alvin and I quickly resolved a 'washroom plan' so thank goodness that was out of the way. We ate lunch, talked, sat by the fire some more, and talked a bit more, took a short walk around the woods to gather more wood, and by the time we came back, it was already 4pm.

To be honest, I barely even remembered the fact that Alvin and I are lost in the woods. In fact, it even seemed as though we really were on a camping trip together.

We re-lit the fire and sat by it. I wore my sweatpants over my shorts because it was starting to get a bit chilly. As much as I didn't really mind the situation Alvin and I were in, I was beginning to get worried. I was starting to think that we'll never get out of here.

"Alvin..." I sighed, shoving my hands into the pockets of my sweater.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Do you think we'll ever get out of here? What if no one finds us?" I asked.

He sighed deeply. "Well, if people _are_ looking for us, which I'm sure there are, I don't think our families will stop until they _do_ find us."

I smiled weakly, knowing that he was right. I stared deep into the fire as silence was swept between us for the longest time. It's almost been a full 24 hours since Alvin and I ended up here, and so far, everything has been going good. It may not be the best place to get lost in, but at least the both of us are here together.

In fact, I was glad that Alvin and I are getting along..._kind of_. At least we haven't argued and fought as much as we have 2 days ago. Knowing Alvin all my life has really been such a pain, but it was times like these where I really tolerated our friendship. I guess we really do make a good team sometimes.

"Thanks, Alvin." I said suddenly.

He looked over at me. "For what?"

I shrugged, not looking up at him. "For just...being here for me. I know that we argue and bicker all the time, but, these past few hours being stranded with you have been...nice."

"Oh. You're welcome." He said. "And yeah, it's nice to just talk with you for once, without wanting to rip each other's throats out."

I laughed. "Who would have guessed? Alvin Seville and Brittany Miller, having a nice, normal conversation with each other."

He smiled. "Well, we _are_ best friends for a reason, even though we don't always act like it."

I looked over at him and smiled. I loved how he said that because now I know that he values our friendship as much as I do. "Yeah. When we first ended up in this place, I wanted to kill myself for being stuck with you."

"Same here." He said, laughing lightly.

I sat back. "I don't mind it as much anymore."

"Yeah. As much as I wish we were both home, it's been nice spending some time with you." He said.

"Yeah. I mean, you haven't been a pain in the ass to deal with...so far." I teased.

He rolled his eyes. "Thanks."

I laughed as I lightly nudged him. "I was kidding. Besides, It's actually quite nice out here."

"Yeah. No brothers trying to invade your space. No Dave, yelling my name every 5 seconds." Alvin said.

"I know what you mean." I said, laughing. But then I sighed. "But I'm sure they're worried about us, Alvin."

He sighed and nodded. "I know. But we'll be home soon...I hope."

I nodded. None of us said a word for a long, long time. As much as I hate admitting it, I loved moments like these; just sitting here with Alvin, doing nothing but talk, as we sat around a campfire, keeping warm.

I laughed lightly to myself.

He looked at me. "What's so funny?"

I smiled and shrugged. "Nothing, it's just, well, last week you and I would be walking around the school hallways with our own friends, ignoring each other whenever we passed by one another. And now, we're stuck in a forest with each other."

He laughed lightly, but said, "It's not that I'm ignoring you, it's just that I know you have your own friends, and that I have mine."

I smiled. "I know. I just find it so weird how so much can happen so quickly."

Alvin and I continued to carry on the conversation, laughing here and there. I soon began to realize how much I've missed hanging out with him. Ever since he became the captain of the football team, he became '_Mr popular_' and his group of friends began to expand, leaving me in the background. At first, I felt betrayed because Alvin and I have been best friends since we were little kids.

But when I became the captain of the cheer squad, I shot to popularity at our school too. And though Alvin and I have our own little cliques of friends back at school, and though the two of us have changed drastically due to our popularity, we knew that the both of us would remain best friends.

But now, in this moment, just chatting with him, made me realize that we never really changed who we are on the inside.

Behind all of this popularity, behind all this '_hotshot football player_' and '_preppy cheerleader_' reputation we try and maintain for school, we've always been the same Alvin and Brittany we have been all our lives, and it was times like these where I finally realized it.

And I knew that Alvin is the one person where I can act like myself without feeling the need to be someone else.

It was soon getting colder and darker, and the fire was beginning to die down.

"What time is it now?" I asked him.

He looked at his phone. "It just turned 7pm."

"7? Wow, that was fast." I said.

"I guess we were so busy talking that we weren't even aware of how much time had passed." Alvin said.

I laughed. "Yeah..." I sighed.

Once again, no one said a word for another long period of time. I watched as the fire got dimmer and dimmer. Besides the soft crackling of the campfire, it was dead silent. It was nice, in a way, peaceful and relaxing, but at the same time, it was getting _too_ quiet.

"Alvin?" I asked, turning to him.

He turned towards me. With the shadows of the campfire flickering beside us, I could really see the gold accents in his eyes.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Thank you for just always being here for me. Not just today, but everyday. I know I can be a bitch at times, especially when we argue with each other, but..." I smiled and shrugged, unable to finish.

He smiled. "No problem. Same with you. You're literally the only person who knows me as well as I know myself."

I laughed gently, looking up at him. He was looking at me back, and once again, everything turned silent. My heart began to race as I looked into his eyes. I felt myself suddenly lost in his gaze. He seemed as though his face was getting closer to mine. And I...what the _hell_ was I doing? Was I leaning into him?

Were we...were we about to _kiss_?

I wasn't afraid to admit it anymore. I wanted to kiss him.

I think...I think I'm in _love_ with him.

But I closed my eyes as I pulled away, leaning away from him. I just couldn't afford to mess up our friendship. As much as I wanted to kiss him, our friendship was way too important for me to lose. But the moment I leaned away from him, I felt so...empty.

Alvin and I sort of just stared at each other before he turned back to the fire, which had just burned out.

He cleared his throat. "Should...should we re-light it?" He asked.

"Um..."

But before I could answer, a loud clap of thunder roared throughout the sky, and literally seconds later, rain started to pour. The sky became darker and darker, and the rain began to fall even harder.

"Crap." Alvin said, before looking at me. "Let's get in the car before we get soaked."

I nodded as he got into the drivers seat while I sat in the passengers seat beside him. We both closed the door shut, and thankfully, neither of us had gotten drenched in the rain. I looked outside my window. I could barely see anything due to how hard it was raining.

I looked over at Alvin for a brief moment. I could feel tension in the air between us now.

Like I said, I wanted to kiss him so bad, I really did, but I was just so...scared to.

* * *

**Whoa. Were they about to kiss? :O**

**I don't know about you guys, but I'm sensing a bit of romance between these two...**

**Anyway, hope you liked the chapter. I'd love to hear what you guys thought of it so PLEASE REVIEW!**

**:)**


	5. Truth or dare

**This chapter is gonna be _juicy_...**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews so far! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

I continued to stare out into the rain for who knows how long. 5, 10 minutes passed without a single word being brought up. And I hated the fact that I could literally feel the awkward tension between me and Alvin. I just wanted to cry.

Why didn't I kiss him?

But I knew why I didn't. If I had kissed him, then I would have gotten hurt. I love him, I love him more than a friend, but since he was my best friend, I didn't want us to risk our friendship just by one kiss that could have been avoided.

But at the same time, I could feel that Alvin wanted to kiss me as much as I wanted to kiss him. I could feel it, but I didn't know why. But we said nothing about it, nothing at all as if it had never even happened. I wanted to forget all about it, but it was still fresh in my mind.

I was hating myself so much, because I knew it was my fault that this had turned out awkward, and I really did feel bad for Alvin. I didn't want him to think that I pulled away because I didn't want to kiss him, but I also didn't want him to _know_ that I _did_ want to kiss him.

"Alvin?" I said gently.

He turned to me and half smiled. "Yeah?"

I smiled softly. "How have you been?"

He laughed lightly. "What?"

I shrugged. "We've been so busy with our own lives that we haven't even had time to catch up on one another. I just wanna know how you've been doing lately."

"Britt, we see each other at school everyday." He said.

"Yeah, but we don't talk to each other everyday. Or at least, we don't talk to each other as much as we use to." I said softly.

He sighed and smiled. "Well, I've been doing good, I guess. Kinda busy, but good."

I smiled. "How's football season going?"

"It's going great. We haven't lost a single game yet, thanks to me, of course." He said.

I laughed, soon finding the awkwardness between us melt away, soon being replaced with the usual teasing and playfulness the two of us had whenever we talked with one another.

"How about you, Britt? What's new?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Oh you know, the usual. Cheerleading, homework, cheerleading and more homework."

Alvin laughed lightly, before looking at me carefully. "You know what's weird? You and I have known each other since we were 5 years old, but we've never really had a conversation like this. I mean, sure, we've talked plenty of times before, but I feel as though I don't know you as much as I should."

I laughed. "You just told me that I know you almost as much as you know yourself, though."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that we know everything about each other." He said.

I laughed, knowing that he _did_ have a point. Alvin and I have been friends for a really long time now, and though we literally know each other really well, there were still a few things that I didn't know about him. Like I've mentioned, even though Alvin and I don't act like best friends, and that we act like we want to kill each other most of the time, I knew he was the only person who I can talk to sometimes.

We've been that way for as long as I could remember. Our relationship as friends has been a weird one. At times, I just want to murder him even in once glance, and at other times, I don't. Some days, especially when I see him in school, I feel like pushing him down a flight of stairs, and at other times, I don't.

Sure, Alvin can be a bit self centered, and that he may think that he's this hotshot celebrity that all the girls drool over. And though 99% of the female population at our school do giggle and squeal over Alvin, I was in that 1% that didn't. It's not because I'm not into him, but I guess it was because we had so much in common that I sort of became use to him.

But to be honest, I guess I could see why lots of girls like him. For one, Alvin has the type of body that could be on a cover of some teen magazine. Two, he's a natural bad boy, and girls nowadays _love_ bad boys. And three, well, Alvin really was _so_ good looking that even Hollywood celebrities didn't have a chance against him.

I'm lucky enough to have known him all my life, and I'm lucky to know that Alvin does care about me as his friend, but like I said, I was beginning to feel something for him I have never felt before...

"Okay then. Ask me anything you wanna know about me." I said.

"Anything?" He asked.

"On one condition." I said.

He smirked. "And that would be...?"

I looked at him and said, "Whatever is said in this car,_ stays_ in this car."

He laughed. "What, you think I'm gonna tell the whole world or something?"

I glowered at him. "I'm serious, Alvin."

"I know, relax. I won't tell anyone." He said.

I smiled as I got comfy in my seat. _This_ is gonna be interesting. "Okay, ask away." I said.

I looked at him as he thought it over. If I knew Alvin, then I knew he was trying to think of a question that'll embarrass me, and amuse him. After a few seconds, he looked back at me and said, "Tell me, who did you have your first kiss with, and where?"

I froze and sat up. "Okay, hold up. You can't ask me that!"

"You're the one who said I can ask you anything!" Alvin exclaimed.

"Yeah, because I thought you were gonna ask questions like '_What is the most humiliating thing you've done?_' you know, questions like that!" I fired.

He laughed and rolled his eyes. "That would've been so boring. And besides, whatever is said in this car, stays in this car, remember? Whatever is said between us is _only_ between us, okay?"

I groaned but looked at him. "Fine. But you have to answer the questions too, regardless on who asks."

He shrugged. "I'm fine with that."

I sighed deeply. I knew I was in big trouble. I looked out the window for a brief moment, wishing I could just run away in the rain. Knowing Alvin, I know for a fact that he's gonna ask some pretty personal questions. The only positive thing coming out of this is that he has to answer the same questions, but he didn't even seem bothered by it, which pissed me off.

I sighed. "My first kiss...well, this happened during elementary school in grade 6, but there was this boy, although I don't remember his name anymore, who had a _major_ crush on me. And so during Valentines Day, he gave me a really big card and before I knew it, he kissed me on the lips."

Alvin snickered. "Then what?" He asked.

"Ugh. I was mortified." I answered.

Alvin laughed. "Wow."

I rolled my eyes. "Your turn. Where did _you_ have _your_ first kiss? Well, assuming that you remember, seeing as though you've dated half of the world's female population."

"Ha, hilarious, Brittany." He said dryly. "Well mine was with that blonde girl, Melissa Fields. She moved a few years ago, though. Anyway, this happened when we were 12 years old, I think. We were doing a school project at my house, and I kissed her. Simple as that."

"Romantic." I muttered rolling my eyes. "Anyway, it's my turn to come up with a question."

I knew I had to come up with a question that'll hurt Alvin's ego. I didn't care if I had to answer it as well, I just wanted to laugh at him, knowing that I had successfully embarrassed him.

"What's your ideal girl?" I asked him. Knowing Alvin, I knew that he wasn't the type of boy who could answer this. He wasn't the type of boy who seemed to be willing to settle down in a relationship anytime soon.

"My ideal girl?" He asked.

I nodded.

He paused for a short moment while he thought it over before finally saying, "Well...I dunno. I guess my ideal girl would be someone who's pretty, funny, has a sense of humor, knows how to have a good time, you know, those kinds of things."

I frowned. His answer wasn't very descriptive, and I hated how quickly he answered it, as if it was the simplest question he's ever had to answer. But I just shrugged and nodded.

"How about you? What's your ideal guy?" He asked.

"Well, same with what you said. He has to be good looking, knows how to make me laugh, is sweet, charming, romantic, someone who is similar to me, someone who likes the same stuff as me, someone who likes to spend time with me, someone who isn't afraid to speak their mind, and I guess I want someone who knows me well, as if I've known them for a long time." I said.

And that's when I froze, soon noticing what I had just said.

I had been rambling on and on, that I didn't even realize that I was describing...Alvin.

I looked over at him, scared to death that he had realized who I was talking about but he shrugged and nodded.

"That's cool. Anyway, my next question is, where do you see yourself in 10 years?" He asked.

I looked at him weirdly. I had expected him to ask me a really personal and embarrassing question, so this question kind of surprised me by how normal it is. But then I paused, thinking about his answer. Where _did _I see myself in 10 years?

"To be honest, I don't really know. I guess I would like a family of my own, have a good job..." I shrugged. "I dunno, I've never really thought about that before."

"Yeah, same with me. High school in itself is already time consuming. I haven't really thought about my future that much." Alvin said.

Silence fell upon us again for a short moment until I realized that it was my turn to ask a question. I decided to change the mood around, since our conversation was beginning to get really dry and boring.

I turned to him. "What's the grossest thing you've ever eaten?"

He laughed. "What?"

"I once ate a grasshopper when I was younger. Miss Miller told me that Jeanette, Eleanor and I were in the backyard once, and I saw a grasshopper, thinking it was a piece of candy that somehow fell out of someone's pocket. And then I ate it." I smiled, shrugging.

Alvin laughed again. "Well, I've never eaten anything as weird as _that_, but I can remember this one time where Theodore had tried to make Dave some breakfast for his birthday, so he made this really disgusting pancake mixture, and who the hell knows what he put it in." He said.

"And you ate it?" I asked.

"Yeah, I had to. Theodore made me taste test it first." He said.

I laughed. "And what did you say?"

He half-laughed and said, "I didn't want to make him feel bad, so I told him it was good. Dave, on the other hand..."

I laughed again. "I can imagine."

I smiled to myself, feeling the mood lighten up. Despite the crappy weather outside, and despite how gloomy and rainy it was, I didn't really mind. I was actually having a great time. Sometimes I even forgot about the reality we were actually in, being lost in the middle of nowhere.

"Now it's my turn to ask a question." Alvin said, smiling darkly at me.

"Oh no..." I muttered. I had a _really_ bad feeling about this next one.

He leaned a bit closer to me and asked, "Are you a virgin?"

"Alvin!" I exclaimed, hitting him across the arm. "You _cannot_ ask me that."

"Why not?" He asked, laughing.

"Because I don't want to answer that." I fired.

"Why?" He asked again.

"Because I don't want to!" I shot.

I felt the insides of my body begin to get all hot due to embarrassment. It wasn't as if I had a really dirty answer to his question, in fact, it was the total, complete opposite. I _am_, in fact a virgin, but I didn't want Alvin to know that! I mean, not to make me seem better than anyone else, but hello? I'm the most popular girl in school for a reason. People expect me to be someone when in reality, I'm nowhere near it.

"Come on, Brittany. Stop being so lame. It's not as if I'm gonna tell anyone." He said.

I shot him a bad look, hating him so much right now. "Why do you wanna know?"

"I dunno, because I'm bored?" He said, answering me in a tone like I had just asked the stupidest question in the world.

But then I sighed deeply in frustration. I really hated myself for giving in, but I guess I had to answer. I looked at him and said, "Yes, I am, alright? I'm a virgin."

"Then-"

"I know, okay? It's stupid. I know what you're thinking. I should be one of those typical cheerleaders you see in the movies, right? But whatever, I don't care about what anyone says." I said, feeling my cheeks heat up.

Alvin looked at me. "Britt, why are you acting as if being a virgin is a bad thing?"

I looked at him. "Well, I dunno. It's just..." I sighed, trailing off.

"Would you believe me if I told you that _I_ never had sex with a girl before?" Alvin asked me.

I raised my eyebrows. "I would _not_ believe that at all." I said.

He shrugged. "Well, it's true. I've never had sex before. I'm a virgin too."

I laughed out loud. "You are _such_ a liar, Alvin."

He shook his head. "I'm not lying."

"Yeah you are. I'm sure you've had sex with _tons_ of girls before." I said.

He just shook his head. "Nope."

I stop laughing as I looked at him, noticing how serious he looked. Wait, he _must_ be lying though, right? I mean, this is Alvin Seville, the boy that every girl wants to date! In fact, Alvin has probably dated more girls than I can count. He's the captain of the football team, the most popular guy in school! I mean, he must've slept with at least _one_ girl, right?

"Are you serious?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Yup."

I was shocked. "But...but-"

He rolled his eyes. "Look, I know I've dated a few girls in the past, and yeah, I may have kissed a few of them before, but I've never had sex with anyone, ever."

"You're not saying this to make me feel better, are you?" I asked him.

"Nope. I'm just telling the truth." He said.

"But how do I know you're actually telling the truth?" I asked.

"Then go ask any girl I've dated before. She'll tell you." He said.

"But why? Why haven't you?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I guess I wanna wait until I'm with that one special girl. I just haven't found her yet."

I felt my heart sink to the bottom of my stomach when I heard him say the last part, but I managed to smiled and say, "Yeah, same with me. I wanna wait until I meet that one boy. I haven't found him yet either."

God, I was lying to myself, because the one boy I was talking about was literally sitting right in front of me...

"Okay...now that we got that outta the way, it's your turn to ask a question." Alvin said.

I sighed to myself. There _is_ this one question I really wanted to ask him, but I was afraid that it would seem too obvious. But then I thought to myself, I'm in a car in the middle of the woods while it was pouring like crazy out there, so what have I got to lose?

"Do you like anybody right now? And if so, what is she like?" I asked.

I know I should have asked him _who_ he liked, but I didn't want to hear the answer because I didn't want to get hurt. If, for whatever sudden mutual reason, he said he liked me, then I don't know what would have happened. And if he said he liked someone else, then I knew my heart would have gotten shattered.

"Well, I actually _do_ like this one girl...She goes to our school, too." Alvin said.

"Oh." I said.

"Hmm, what is she like? Well, she's really sweet, really funny. She's really pretty too." Alvin said, but he shrugged. "But I haven't had the chance to speak to her about it." He said.

I didn't say anything for a moment, trying so hard to think of anything except the words he had just said. I now know for a _fact_ that he doesn't like me, and that we would be nothing but best friends.

"But if you had the chance to tell her, would you?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, I would tell her that I like her."

I tried my best to put on a smile. "That's really sweet. Maybe you should tell her, the moment we get out of here."

"Maybe." He said. "Anyway, what about you? Do you like anyone right now?"

_Yes_.

"Nope." I said, shaking my head.

He raised his eyebrows. "Really? How come?"

I hated myself for lying, but I could feel my heart breaking on the inside. The last thing I needed was to spill all my feelings and get hurt even more.

I shrugged. "There isn't really anyone out there that I'm interested in."

Alvin nodded. "Well, I'm sure you'll find someone soon, Britt."

I smiled, just to cover up the pain that I was feeling on the inside. "Thanks."

Alvin smiled before he looked out the window of his car. "God, I don't think this weather is gonna let up anytime soon."

I looked outside my window. It was so dark and gloomy outside. The rain kept pouring in harder and harder, as the sound of the rain droplets hitting the top of the car came faster.

He turned back to me and said, "I don't know about you, but this game is getting kinda boring. Let's do something else."

I looked at him. "Do what?"

He smiled at me and said, "Truth or dare."

I rolled my eyes. "Alvin..."

"Come on, Britt, it's not as if we're doing anything productive right now. Truth or dare?" He asked.

I sighed. I was sick of telling the truth, I mean, that's what we've been doing for the past 20 minutes already! And though I wasn't in the mood to play games anymore, Alvin was right. We really had nothing to do anyway.

I sighed. "Dare."

Silence dawned upon us. All I could hear was the gentle pitter patters of rain. It stayed silent like this for at least 30 more seconds, that I was beginning to wonder if our game of truth or dare had suddenly ended. But after a few more seconds, Alvin finally spoke up.

He looked up at me to meet my gaze and said, "I dare you to kiss me."

* * *

**WHOA HOLD UP. DID ALVIN JUST ASK THAT?**

**And wow, we learned quite a bit of _interesting_ facts about Alvin and Brittany in this chapter, haven't we? hehe**

**Hope you liked the chapter! I'll try my best to post the next chapter asap, but you know what to do...REVIEW! :D**


	6. Just a kiss

At first, I thought he was joking, and that he may have said something else. But when I looked at him, I realized that I heard him right. I lost my train of thought for what seemed like ages. I just continued to stare into his gold eyes as I felt my body go all cold for just a few seconds, wondering to myself if this was real life right now.

Did he actually just ask me to kiss him?

"W-What?" I whispered.

He smiled that handsome, dark, malicious smile of his. "I dare you to kiss me." He said again.

My heart began to race. I felt as though everything had suddenly turned surreal. Once again, I didn't move. I didn't say anything, I didn't move an inch. I just couldn't wrap my head around the fact that he was asking me this.

"Why?" I asked him.

He leaned back and laughed. "Don't tell me you're gonna back out on a dare, Brittany. A dare's a dare."

I frowned a bit. Was he teasing me to annoy me? Or was he teasing me on purpose, just to get me to kiss him? But I still couldn't believe that Alvin Seville, the guy I've known for years, the guy who literally annoys me on a daily basis, wanted me to kiss him.

But deep inside, I knew that this was something I wanted. I couldn't hide from the fact that I am, in fact, in love with him.

I scoffed. "I'm not gonna back out." I said.

He raised his eyebrows. "Really, now?"

"Yeah." I said, hating the fact that he was taunting me now.

"Then prove it, Brittany." He teased, leaning in closer to me. But then he pulled back and smirked. "Unless you're scared."

I scoffed again. "Scared? _Puh-leez_. Maybe _you're_ the one that's scared, Alvin."

He laughed. "Right."

My blood began to boil under my skin. He was so arrogant, so cocky...but that's what made him himself. And to be brutally honest, I wouldn't change a thing about him.

_Scared? Ha. I'll show you._

I waited no time and leaned into him, finally pressing my lips against his. His lips were warm and soft against mine. I couldn't believe I was kissing him, but there was no way I would end this kiss so soon. Our kiss started off as gentle. I could feel that Alvin was slightly hesitant, as if he didn't want to hurt me. But I could _feel_ that he wanted this as bad as me.

Oh my God, _oh my God_. Was this actually happening right now?

Seconds later, I was feeling the kiss become more intimate and more natural. We started to kiss each other even deeper, more passionately now. He was kissing me with more passion, and I couldn't help but do the same. I felt his hands go to my waist, gently touching the sides of my body. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling our faces closer to each other's.

I completely lost myself in the moment.

Just when it seemed as though we've been kissing for, well, who knows how long, we pulled away. To be honest, I don't even know how long we've been kissing for! I could hear the soft breaths coming from the both of us as we pulled away from each other, staring at each other in the eyes.

Did that really just happen?

He cleared his throat. "Wow, I uh...that was, well, wow."

My head was still spinning, but I could feel the insides of me bursting with a feeling I had never felt before. It wasn't just because of the fact that I had just kissed him, but it was because of the fact that I knew that I loved him, loved him in a way that I had never felt for anyone before.

I felt so uncomfortable, yet, so relaxed in Alvin's presence. We both looked away, as he looked out of his window, while I looked out of mine. The rain kept on pouring. I closed my eyes for a few seconds, trying to get over what had just happened. It was just so weird, yet at the same time, it felt so...amazing.

And oh my gosh, he was such a good kisser.

"Britt?" He asked, turning back to me.

I looked back at him. "Yeah?"

"That was _just_ a kiss, right?" He asked me. "N-Nothing more than that?"

I looked at him, wondering what he was trying to say. Just a kiss? I sighed ever so quietly to myself, bringing myself back to reality. We didn't kiss because we felt something for each other, we kissed because of a stupid little game of truth or dare...

I nodded and looked at him. "Yeah. It was just a kiss."

But on the inside, I could feel my heart shatter after I said that.

* * *

The next morning, I was glad to see that the rain had completely stopped. I turned to look at Alvin, who was fast asleep. We both slept in the front car seats last night, him sleeping in the drivers seat, while I slept in the passengers seat. I looked out my window, noticing that it was slightly light outside. I assumed that it was probably still early in the morning.

It was now day 3 of being stranded in the middle of the woods, and no one has found us yet.

I was beginning to lose hope. I wasn't so sure if anyone was gonna find us soon. I was starting to think that maybe no one will ever find us at all. But then I thought back to what Alvin said, saying that he knows that our friends and families won't stop at nothing until they find us.

I sat up and sighed. I tried my very best not to think of what happened last night, but everything came back. The secrets we spilled to each other, the embarrassing moments we admitted...the kiss.

The memory of our kiss kept me up for a few hours last night. Everything felt so fresh in my mind; the feeling of when we kissed, the feeling of when we pulled away...

I sighed and shook my head as I zipped up my sweater and got out of the car. It was a bit chilly, and the ground was still slightly wet, but it'll have to do. I went back to the lake to get some water, before lighting up our campfire again. I sat down on a log, waiting for the water to come to a boil when I heard the car door open.

I looked up saw Alvin climb out. He yawned but came over to me when he saw me sitting beside the campfire. I could sense some weird tension between us, but I tried my best to just forget everything that had happened last night.

"Good morning." I said.

"Good morning." He said before sitting down beside me.

"How'd you sleep?" I asked. I wanted to keep our conversation going as normal as possible. Like I said, all I wanted was to forget about everything that happened last night between us.

"It was okay. You?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, it wasn't too bad."

"So, how many days has it been now since we ended up here?" He asked.

"3 days." I sighed.

"Already?" He said.

I nodded then shrugged. "But being out here in the woods has been nice. As much as I want to go home, at least we've been able to survive long enough."

"Yeah, I guess. But I really hope someone finds us before we run out of food." He said, before standing up. "Speaking of that, I'll go get breakfast."

I sighed as I watched him to go the trunk of the car. I could tell that he was feeling a bit weird around me, as I was with him. I knew Alvin was thinking about our kiss last night as much as I was thinking about it. He soon came back with food, and as we ate, no one spoke a single word.

But halfway through, Alvin spoke up, bringing up the topic that both him and I knew we wanted to avoid.

"Brittany, about last night..." He sighed.

"It's okay. It was nothing." I said automatically, not even daring myself to look up at him. I kept my eyes on the ground the entire time.

"Look, the kiss was suppose to be a dare. I didn't mean to ask you outta the blue, I just thought, you know, since we weren't doing anything..." He trailed off.

I looked up at him and forced a smile. "It's okay. It wasn't just you, after all. _I_ kissed you as well."

He half-smiled and said, "I hope it won't make anything awkward between us."

I smiled and shook my head. "Don't worry. It was just a kiss, Alvin. It was nothing."

I felt my heart break when I said it, but I knew I had to act as if nothing was wrong. I had to pretend that nothing was bothering me for the sake of our friendship because if things continued to become more awkward, then I don't know how I'll be able to deal with it. But I'm glad that Alvin brought it up. At least that was now out of the way.

We continued to eat, before I heard Alvin sigh. I looked at him, and noticed that he was staring at his car. I followed his gaze, remembering how damaged his car was. His car was in such a bad state due to our little car accident that ended us up in these damn woods in the first place.

"Dave is never gonna let me drive again." He said.

I looked back at him and said, "It's not your fault, though. Whatever we saw on the road couldn't have been avoided. And besides, your car _could _have ended up in worse conditions."

"I guess so." He said before looking at me. "I'm gonna go look at it and see if I could fix anything."

I nodded as he got up and got over to his car. I watched as he tried fixing it, but looked away a few seconds later. I didn't know what I was gonna do anymore.

I wanted to tell Alvin that I loved him, but where would that put our friendship? Our friendship meant so much to me that if I ruined it, I would never be able to forgive myself. I couldn't risk losing Alvin as my friend. But again, I was starting to feel so damn sick and tired of keeping my feelings away from him.

I couldn't hide my feelings from him anymore. I wanted to tell him so bad, but it took every ounce of me to hold myself back in case things can get even worse.

Within these past 3 days of being stuck here with Alvin, I was beginning to fully realize how important he is to me. Behind that self centered ego he puts on whenever we were in school, I knew that I was the only one who has seen this soft, sweet and mature side of him.

Alvin continued to examine the damage to his car for about 10 minutes more before I heard him sigh in frustration.

"I give up." He groaned as he stood up and walked back to me.

"Can't fix it?" I asked.

He shook his head. "It's way too damaged to even attempt to fix it." He said, pulling out his cell phone.

"What time is it?" I asked him.

"It's almost noon." He answered, putting his phone back in his pocket. "Wanna go get some more firewood for tonight?"

I nodded, looking at our campfire. We barely had enough wood to last us another hour, and besides, we literally had nothing better to do after all. Alvin and I began to walk around, making sure we didn't go too far. As we searched through the forest, I began to notice how quiet it was between us.

If you knew me and Alvin, then you would know how we never stop arguing with each other. Our mouths just keep rambling on and on nonstop. The two of us can never shut up, but as of now, it was so weird to be around him without much words being said between us.

I soon spotted a bunch of wood a few feet away, but as I went over to get it, I slipped, forgetting that it was still wet from last night's rain, and fell onto the ground. Mud and dirt got all over my hands, but I soon quickly wiped it away onto my sweater. But when I tried to stand up, I began to feel a searing pain on my leg.

"Brittany!" Alvin said, going over to me. He dropped his pile of firewood beside him and crouched down beside me. "You okay?"

"I think so." I said, trying to get up, but again, I was in pain.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I fell." I sighed.

Alvin looked down at me and looked at my leg. "God, Britt, you're bleeding."

I looked down at my right leg and soon realized why I was in pain. I guess when I fell, I must have scraped my leg on something. It was beginning to sting as my skin started to get more red in color.

"I'm so stupid." I groaned.

He helped pull me up onto my feet. "Can you walk?"

I tried walking a few steps, but the pain kept on interfering. "Ow, ow ow!" I exclaimed. "I think I sprained something."

My ankle was starting to hurt, so I assumed that I must have sprained that. I groaned, feeling so useless now. The last thing anyone needed when being lost in the middle of the woods is to get hurt.

"I should take you back to the car." He said.

"No, it's fine. Let's just keep searching for more wood." I said.

"Brittany, seriously. You're hurt. I should take you back." He insisted.

I sighed. "How? It's gonna take me forever to walk back." I said.

He laughed. "Do you think I want you to hurt yourself even more? Come, I'll carry you."

"Are you sure you won't hurt yourself?" I said teasingly.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm a pretty strong guy, Britt. Now come on."

I sighed as he swooped me into his arms. I tried biting my lip as I felt the pain in my leg increase, but I didn't want to look like a loser in front of Alvin. Slipping and falling and hurting myself was already embarrassing enough.

"Wait, what about the firewood?" I asked him as he started to walk back to the car.

"I'll get it later. You, in the mean time, need to get back before you can injure yourself any more." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine."

We soon got back. Alvin set me down on the log, where he wrapped a piece of paper towel on the part of my leg where it was cut. I smiled to myself. I've never seen this side of Alvin before. I mean, he doesn't even seem like the same Alvin Seville that I see in school.

"Don't touch it, okay? And since I don't have any ice to put on your sprain, the best you can do is to try and keep your leg still." Alvin said.

I nodded.

"Is it a big sprain?" He asked me.

I moved my ankle a bit, but shook my head. "It hurts, but it's bearable. I'm sure it'll go away in a few hours."

He nodded. "Okay."

"I never knew you were good at helping the disabled, Alvin." I teased.

He rolled his eyes but laughed. "I'm not. I'm just guessing what to do along the way."

I rolled my eyes but I couldn't help but smile. I was actually pretty surprised by the way he took care of me. In a way, I knew he did it in a way to show me that he cares about me as his friend, but I couldn't help but wonder if he was actually doing it for another reason.

"Alvin?" I called.

He looked up at me.

"I, um..."

_No. Do NOT tell him._

"Thanks. Thanks for helping me." I said.

"No problem, Britt. I wouldn't want you bleeding all over the place anyway." He joked.

I smiled and rolled my eyes again. I was so, so close in telling him how I felt. But I knew I couldn't. I just _can't._..

The morning soon passed, and the afternoon flew by quickly as well. The bleeding on my leg had stopped, and I was beginning to feel the pain in my ankle disappear. Today has been such a boring day, mainly due to the fact that I was sitting around all day because of my injuries. But Alvin managed to get some more wood for our fire, along with a new bottle of fresh water from the spring.

It was now night time. The sky was beginning to get a bit dark, but our campfire illuminated our surroundings. I was guessing it was a couple of hours before midnight.

"Brittany?" Alvin said from behind me.

I turned around. "Yeah?"

"I'm gonna go take a quick shower at the spring, alright? You don't mind staying here for a few minutes, do you?" He asked me.

I looked at him weirdly. "You're gonna take a shower _now_? Alvin, it's like...10pm."

He rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, I won't get lost or eaten along the way."

"Fine." I said, turning back around. "Don't blame me if you do."

I just heard him laugh from behind before he walked away, leaving me alone. I sighed as I put my head in my hands. I closed my eyes. As much as I tried pushing and ignoring my feelings away, I just couldn't let go of it. Every time Alvin did something, especially in times like these, it just made me fall in love with him even more.

I began to cry.

With all of these feelings locked up inside of me, I needed some type of release. I'm now feeling something for him I would have never ever guessed. With last night's kiss, with the way he took care of me today...it made me fall more in love with him. I hated what it was doing to me, but I hated myself even more for not being able to admit it.

Minutes later, I heard Alvin come back. But I didn't look up. I stayed seated, with my head in my hands for a long time.

"Brittany, you okay?" He asked me.

I didn't move.

I heard him walk over to me, and felt him sit beside me. "What's wrong, Britt?"

I looked up at him and wiped the tears away with the sleeve of my sweater. I smiled weakly and shrugged. "I just want to get out of here. I wanna go home."

He just looked at me, studying me carefully for a few seconds. I bit my lip and looked away. I knew what was coming next, but I didn't want to show it. The last thing I needed right now was to surrender to my feelings.

He sighed deeply and said, "Why don't I believe you?"

I froze, looking up into his eyes. Alvin knew me way too well. And though I knew I was able to tell him almost anything, this was one of those times where I knew I _couldn't_ tell him. I looked down to the ground, feeling tears fall down my face every time I blinked my eyes.

"Brittany, tell me what's wrong." He whispered. "Maybe I can help you."

I closed my eyes and shook my head.

I heard him sigh, and before I knew it, he wrapped an arm around me and pulled me closer to his body. I began to cry softly into the sleeve of my sweater, leaning into him gently.

"We'll get out of here soon, Britt. I promise." He whispered.

Despite the fact that he didn't believe me when I said I was crying because I wanted to get out of here, he still knew how to make me feel better. But I continued to sit here, crying softly as he held me, because I was literally on my breaking point.

Alvin doesn't know the real reason to why I'm crying; I _love_ him, I love him so much and I wanted to tell him, but I knew I had to hold myself back before any of us could get hurt.

I continued to cry as I felt his grasp on me get a little tighter, as he gently rubbed my arm with his other hand. The way he held me made everything so much worse because it just made me love him even more, literally making me feel like I wanted to scream how I felt about him.

But I knew I couldn't tell him. Like I mentioned, our friendship meant so much to me that I wouldn't know what I'd do if _I_ ruined it.

I blinked away hot tears as I buried my face into his jacket, feeling him hold me even closer against him.

I just didn't want him to let go.

* * *

**So they kissed! But gosh, it must be so awkward between them now...**

**And poor Brittany. She cares so much about Alvin that she can't even bring herself up to tell him how she really feels :(**

**And when will they ever get out of this damn forest? LOL**

**Thanks for reading, and please REVIEW! :)**

**PS: This isn't going to be like, a 50 chapter long novel, just a short chapter fanfic. But I swear, I have much more stories in store for you guys :D**


	7. Made me believe

**Okay, before you guys can kill me for not updating in almost 2 weeks, blame school. Spring Break just ended right before I posted the last chapter, and now I'm back at school :(**

**But hopefully this chapter will make it up :)**

**Oh, and thanks to Awesomo3000 for your lovely idea for an AxB scene!**

* * *

I woke up the next morning, feeling unstable and insecure as ever. Last night has probably been the worst so far. My feelings just got the best of me, but I was so relieved that I managed to keep my emotions to myself. I was so, so close in spilling my feelings to Alvin, but I was able to keep them in.

But last night, when I cried and when he wrapped his arms around me...gosh, it made me fall more in love with him. I know that Alvin is oblivious to all this, but on the inside, I really wish he would have hugged me longer. I absolutely hated myself for what I was doing to myself, but I knew it was something I couldn't avoid.

Being stuck in the middle of the woods with Alvin has changed not only myself, but it also changed Alvin. I've known him all my life, and you would know that he is this self centred, show off-ish, annoying jerk. But since the two of us ended up here together, I could really see a change in him.

But there was something I feared.

Alvin and I have been so nice and cooperative and truthful with each other within the past few days of being out here alone. It truly reminded me of how we both were before all this popularity from school got to our heads, because he was captain of the football team, and before I was captain of the cheer squad. It reminded me so much of how we were before all of this, and how close we really are as friends.

But like I said, there was something I feared, something that could possibly happen, something that I don't want happening. I was scared that once Alvin and I are rescued from these woods, and once we return home, everything that happened between us would just disappear. I was scared that everything between us will go back to...normal.

I didn't want things to go back to the way it was between me and Alvin; him hanging out with his friends, me hanging out with mine while we both ignored each other completely, acting as if the other doesn't exist. And though Alvin and I _do_ talk to each other in school, it would be so brief that you couldn't even remember what you talked about 5 minutes later.

And if we do end up having a conversation, we would just start arguing and start developing that mutual hatred we felt whenever we bickered and fought. And even though I am use to it, I didn't want that happening anymore. I didn't want to feel that way anymore.

I guess I am just so scared that once Alvin and I finally return home, we would go back to ignoring each other, and acting as if none of this ever happened...

I sighed to myself as I sat up. Once again, I slept in the passenger's seat while Alvin slept in the drivers seat. I was starting to miss my real bed at home a lot more. I looked over at Alvin, who was still fast asleep. I reached over for his phone, which was sitting on top of the compartment between us and checked the time. It was a little past 9:30am.

I ran a hand through my hair, frowning when I felt how dirty it felt. Gosh, being in the woods for so long has really made my hair all frizzy and weird looking. I cannot wait until we're out of here so I can go to the salon again.

I slowly and quietly got out of the car. I figured that since Alvin is still asleep, and since it was still kinda early in the morning, that I should take a quick shower at the spring. And besides, Alvin will probably still be asleep once I come back.

I carefully began to make my way to the spring, careful not to slip or fall on anything like I did yesterday. My sprained ankle was feeling better, but the cut on my leg was still a bit inflamed, but I guess I'll just have to ignore the pain.

Once I reached the spring, I put my foot in it to test the water. I sighed in relief when I felt that it was warm. I slowly took off my shoes - well, Alvin's shoes actually, since I gave up on wearing my high heels a long time ago - and stripped my clothes off, placing my clothes on a nearby rock for later.

I've taken a bath in this spring a few times now within the few days of being here, and to be quite honest, it was very relaxing. Though it wasn't like the long, hot baths I usually have at home, I didn't mind the spring either.

I stood here, naked, for literally half a second before stepping into the spring. I sighed to myself, feeling the cool water hit my skin. Just bathing here alone, surrounded by lush green trees, while the only sounds audible were the small splashes of water, felt perfect.

I guess I was enjoying the nature and outdoors so much, that I completely lost track of time. Who knows how long I've been swimming around here? 25, 30 minutes maybe?

I knew that I had exceeded my time at the spring when I heard someone call my name from behind me.

"_Brittany_?"

I almost screamed when I turned around. I was still in the spring, but when I turned, I saw Alvin standing at the edge of the spring, looking at me.

"Alvin!" I screamed, sinking down so that my entire body could be emerged underwater. "What the hell?"

He looked lost, and slightly terrified to half a second before looking away. "I'm not looking, I'm not looking!"

I face my entire face flush in embarrassment. God, I was so humiliated! Alvin stood there, with his back to me, wearing nothing but his pants. In other words, he was shirtless. But I was completely naked. Gosh, I just wanted to die due to embarrassment.

Being naked is one thing, but being naked while you're trying to have a shower and when someone walks in on you...that was another thing.

"Do _not_ turn around." I fired, as I began to swim my way back. I quick dried myself off, rushing to put my clothes back on. I was still wet with water, and I could feel my clothes becoming a bit damp, but I didn't care.

Once I was completely clothed, I turned around to look at Alvin, who still had his back to me, and stormed over to him. Once I reached him, I hit him across the arm.

He turned around and looked at me. "Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"What are you doing here? I thought you were asleep in the car!" I exclaimed.

He rolled his eyes. "I did something called '_waking up_'."

I glared at him. I wasn't in the mood for his smartass comments right now.

Alvin sighed. "And besides, I thought you were out looking for more firewood. If I had known that you were here at the spring, I wouldn't have come!"

"Well, next time you decide to use the spring, make sure there isn't a naked girl swimming in it!" I shot.

"I didn't know you'd be here!" He shot back.

I rolled my eyes. "Did you see anything?" I snapped.

"What? No!" He exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I swear, Britt. I didn't see a thing." He said.

"But why are you here, anyway?" I asked him.

"I wanted to take a shower too." He said.

I rolled my eyes, but sighed. "Fine. Sorry for hitting you."

He laughed lightly. "Whatever, it's fine."

"But you're sure you didn't see anything? Because if you did, I'm gonna murder you." I fired.

"I'm sure." He said.

I still felt embarrassment and humiliation flaming within me, but I tried my best to shrug it off, despite how difficult it really was. I couldn't believe that Alvin walked in on me while I was taking a bath. Even though he said he didn't see anything, I wasn't so sure if I believed him or not...

I sighed and looked at him, remembering that he was still shirtless. God, within the few days of being stuck here in the woods with him, I've seen him shirtless about 5 times now. I really wish I wasn't feeling these feelings right now.

Alvin looked at me teasingly and said, "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to take my shower now."

I rolled my eyes but laughed lightly. "Fine. I'll be back at the car."

"Don't get lost." He called behind me.

"Shut up, Alvin." I said, but I couldn't help but laugh.

I soon arrived back at the car. I got into the car and checked the time on my phone. It was now almost 11am. I sighed as I stared at the 'no signal' sign on my phone. If only we had just a bit of signal, then I could call my sisters or Alvin's brothers to come get us.

But as mentioned, I actually enjoyed the past few days here in the woods with him.

We learned so much about each other within the past days. I thought that since Alvin and I have been friends for years, I would know him really well. But we actually learned a bit of things about each other that we have never even knew. I feel that we now trust each other even more now.

He trusted me well enough to tell me things that I know he would never tell his own friends. I now trust him well enough to tell him things that I would have never imagined telling him, of all people.

Even though Alvin and I have been close friends with each other all our lives, I feel that being lost here in the middle of the woods have brought us even closer to each other.

But like I mentioned earlier, my biggest fear was that Alvin and I would go back to our original selves once we go back home, as if none of this ever happened.

But I knew there was one thing about being lost in the woods that changed me in a way I would have never, ever imagined.

I fell in love with my best friend.

If you knew me and Alvin, then you would see the type of relationship we carry - a friendship filled with hatred, agitation and taunt. But if you knew me and Alvin the way that _we_ know each other, then you would know how much we actually care about each other as friends.

You would have never expected that from a footballer and a cheerleader, but I guess that's what makes me and Alvin, well, ourselves.

I love him in a way that I can't express. The fact that we've known each other all our lives has made me realize how fortunate I actually am to be friends with him. Words can't even begin to explain how much I want to tell him, but I was scared that I would not only feel rejected, but also hurt him.

I didn't realize how long I've been sitting here until I heard Alvin come back.

I turned around to look at him. I knew that he was trying to avoid eye contact with me, as I was trying with him, due to both our embarrassment of what happened just a few minutes ago at the spring. But it was as if we both inaudibly agreed to never bring it up ever again, when he walked over to me, looking calm as if nothing happened.

"You okay?" He asked as he approached me.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He went around the back to the trunk of his car to grab food, then sat in the drivers seat. As we ate in silence, I suddenly remembered something. We have now been lost here for 4 days now, which meant that today was...

"Oh my gosh. Alvin?" I asked.

"What?" He looked at me.

"Today's Monday." I said.

"So?" He asked.

"We have school today!" I asked.

He scoffed. "Since when do you care about school?"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't. But we've been missing for 4 days now! Not only will our friends and family know that we're missing, but everyone in school probably knows too!"

He sighed. "Well, that's just great."

"Ugh. This is so embarrassing." I said.

"I would have thought that someone would have found us by now." Alvin said.

"Yeah, I know. But we _are_ lost deep in the woods, Alvin. I bet we're miles and miles away from the closest living person." I sighed.

The next few minutes were complete silence between us. Usually, Alvin and I can never stop talking to each other, especially when it came to fighting and arguing. But now, I found it really weird how easily to was to end a conversation.

"How dead do you think we're gonna be once we finally return home?" I asked, trying to make small talk.

Alvin chuckled softly, but sighed. "Dave is gonna put me under house arrest, no doubt about that."

I laughed lightly and said, "Same with Miss Miller. She's probably gonna be more pissed at me rather than relieved."

"Either way, we're both dead." Alvin said.

I laughed again before silence hit the two of us again. I know I've said this a billion times, but it was just a nice feeling to be able to talk to Alvin without fighting and arguing with him. We've spent majority of our 'rivalry' arguing and bickering. But it was nice that we were able to carry on a conversation without having that 'footballer' and 'cheerleader' persona getting in the way.

In fact, if it weren't for the fact that we were out here, I would have never admitted to myself how much I missed talking to him.

Though we've slightly grew apart over the years, I can definitely say that this has brought us closer - closer than we already were.

But this was different. It was crucial times like these where my heart and my mind reminded myself that I fell in love with him.

"How's your leg?" He asked me.

I looked down, remembering the injury on my leg from last night before looking back up at him. "It's fine. It's feeling better, at least."

"That's good. Just try and not hurt yourself anymore." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "It's not like I wanted to scrape my leg on purpose, Alvin."

He laughed and said, "I'm just saying to be careful, Britt. Calm down. And besides, you don't see me falling down and hurting myself, now do you?"

I just sighed.

The morning soon passed, and the afternoon was starting to turn into night. As weird as it sounds, even though Alvin and I have literally done nothing but sit around here, just talking and hanging around each other made us both forget our situation. Time flew by so quickly, it made me forget that I was actually lost in the woods.

It was around 6pm. While Alvin went to go get some more firewood, I sat in the car, waiting for him. I don't know if it was just me, but whenever I'm here alone, I just can't help but think about my feelings for him.

I want to tell him that I love him, but at the same time, I couldn't.

I can't even express how badly I want to tell him. The feeling is almost unbearable.

But I was too scared to risk our friendship. I was too scared to lose him as a friend - my best friend.

But I also knew that if I kept my feelings inside of me any longer, especially since we're out here alone together, I might just lose it, and I may end up hurting not only Alvin, but myself.

I thought back to two nights ago, where Alvin and I kissed for the first time. That feeling when he pressed his lips against mine was just...gosh, I can't explain it. It filled me with a feeling that I had never felt before, but that's when I knew that I had fallen in love.

But I also thought back to that same night, just mere moments after we kissed where he had said that '_it was just a kiss, nothing more than that_'.

My heart still breaks whenever I replay those words inside my head.

It was just a kiss. A kiss that meant _nothing_...

"I'm back, Brittany."

I snapped my head back up. Alvin had just dropped the firewood on the ground. He walked over to me and smiled.

"Wanna have dinner now?" He asked.

Of course, we both knew that 'dinner' really meant having the potato chips and soda that he kept in the back of his car. I mean, being out here in the woods really didn't provide steak and gravy. But tonight, I wasn't feeling hungry.

I shook my head as I got out of the car, and swiftly walked past him before sitting down by the fallen log in front of our unlit campfire. I kept my eyes on the ground.

"Brittany?" He asked.

"I'm not hungry." I sighed.

I felt Alvin move towards me, before sitting down on the log beside me.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing."

Alvin sighed. "Brittany, you know, you're not making it easy by shutting me out."

"I'm not shutting you out, Alvin." I said frustratedly. "I'm just..."

He sighed again. "Look, I know that it's not my business, but can I at least help you? You've been acting kinda weird lately since we got here..."

I looked at him. "Well, it's not like I can help it, Alvin. May I remind you that we've been lost and away from home and our families for almost half a week now? Do you expect me to act normal about this?" I fired.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not saying that, Brittany. But I hate seeing you like this. You're my best friend. You can at least tell me something. I mean, we've told each other everything haven't we?"

Not _everything_...

I sighed. "I know, Alvin. I know. But..." I closed my eyes.

I knew he was right. I _was_ shutting him out, when I knew that I can tell him anything. But it was things like these - my feelings for him - where I knew I can't.

Alvin sighed to himself before putting a hand on my shoulder. "Fine. I won't ask you anymore. But if you ever need someone to talk to, you can always come to me, okay?"

I opened my eyes. I was beginning to feel that feeling when tears were about to rise. I looked up at Alvin for a few seconds, feeling my heart race faster, and my breaths becoming shorter.

"If I tell you, will you tell me the truth?" I asked.

He looked confused for a few seconds. "What do you mean?"

"Just...tell me the truth. Please?" I asked in a whisper.

He nodded reluctantly. "I will."

I looked away from him. I couldn't bring myself up to say it. I allowed a full minute to pass before finally forcing myself to open my mouth to speak.

"When we kissed the other night..." I whispered.

"Brittany..." He sighed. I knew he wanted to avoid this as much as I did.

I looked at him. "Did that kiss mean something to you?"

He looked away. "I thought we both agreed that that kiss was _just_ a kiss, nothing else."

"So it didn't mean anything to you." I whispered.

"It's not that it didn't mean anything, it's just...it was just a kiss...between friends. Nothing more." He said slowly.

For some reason, I wish I could convince myself that he was lying, but then again, he said he would tell me nothing but the truth. And if this really _was_ the truth, then maybe he really did feel nothing at all...

I nodded. "I just wanted to know."

"Why? Did...did it mean anything to _you_?" He asked.

My heart began to race.

"No. Like you said...just friends." I said. I knew I was lying.

He nodded. "Oh. Okay."

I had one more question I wanted to ask, something that has been bothering me for the past 40-something hours since we kissed; a question that has kept me up at night, a question that felt like it was burning the inside of my mouth if I didn't ask him soon.

"Alvin, the other night in the car when we told each other some of our secrets...you told me that you liked someone - someone who went to our school." I said.

"Yeah..."

"Who?" I asked.

Alvin said nothing.

I looked up at him, biting away tears. "Who is she?"

Alvin sighed and looked away. "I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

He looked back at me. "I...I don't want you to get hurt."

I felt my heart drop, but I knew I had to do this. "Alvin, who is she?" I whispered.

"Brittany, don't make me do this." He said.

"Do I know her?" I asked.

"...Yes."

"I just want to know, Alvin." I said.

As much as I felt that he had feelings for me, I knew I had to hear it for myself. I wanted to believe that he felt something for me, the same way I felt about him, but I will not believe a single word unless Alvin himself tells me.

Seconds passed slowly. I was beginning to think that he had completely ignored my question.

"Courtney."

My eyes flew up to his face.

My heart dropped.

My breathing had halted for a few seconds.

My emotions, crushed.

It took me a good 20 seconds at the least to realize what he just said.

"C-Courtney." I whispered. "My_ best friend_?"

"Brittany, listen to me. I-"

"NO!" I screamed, suddenly finding myself up on my feet, towering over him. "Do NOT say a word."

"If you would just hear me out-" He said.

I was beginning to cry. I didn't care anymore. My heart felt like it had been ripped out and slaughtered in front of me.

"You have the nerve to kiss me, when all along, you've had feelings for my _fucking_ best friend?" I screamed.

"Brittany, listen to me! I-I..." He stopped.

I shook my tear stained face. "And to think...I actually thought that you had feelings for _me_."

He looked at me. "W-What?"

The way he said it, the way he looked at me as he said it, broke me even more as if I had just said a stupid joke that he couldn't understand.

I just couldn't comprehend anything right now. I actually truly believed that he felt the same way about me. I mean, all he did for me these past few days, the way he took care of me, the way he made sure I was alright, the way he wrapped his arm around me when I was cold, the way he kissed me the other night...

And that's when I realized that I didn't fall in love with him. He made me _believe_ I fell in love with him.

I looked at Alvin, tears streaming down my face and whispered, "Fuck you."

I wiped my eyes with the back of my sleeve and ran into the forest. I didn't care which direction I was going in, I just had to get away from that jerk, from my feelings, from this heartache - everything. I tried my best to ignore Alvin yelling my name from behind me, and I continued to run. The tears made my vision blurry, but there was no way in hell I would stop.

After a few minutes of running, I stopped to catch my breath for a few seconds before looking around. My sobs came in short, segmented breaths.

I looked around me.

Where was I?

I was surrounded my nothing but trees. But I didn't care. I didn't care where I was. As long as I was far, far away from Alvin Seville.

I was lost.

* * *

**WELL. THIS TURNED OUT TO BE THE COMPLETE OPPOSITE OF WHAT WE WANTED.**

_**Sigh...**_

**What do you think will happen next? **

**Thanks for reading!**

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	8. The truth

I continued to run into the darkness until I couldn't run any longer. My breath felt like running out, my feet were beginning to become sore, my eyes were blurring my vision, my heart was beating with rage...

I stopped running, feeling my chest heave in and out. I blinked, feeling my tears roll down my flushed face. My tear filled eyes scanned my surroundings, making me realize that I was surrounded by thick, green trees. The sky above was getting darker, and the crisp evening air was turning colder.

I didn't know where I was. For all I know, I could be _hundreds_ of feet away from Alvin.

_Alvin_...

My blood began to boil when I thought of his name. I just couldn't wrap my head around what just happened, but in a way, I _do_ know what happened. He lead me on. He made me believe in things that I _shouldn't_ have believed in.

I thought that he felt the same way as I did. I thought that he actually cared about me more than just a best friend. Ever since the two of us got stranded here in the middle of the woods, I saw something in Alvin that I have never seen in all our years of knowing each other.

He showed that behind that big ego of his, he really does care. He showed me that despite all the fights and arguments we get into, he cares about me as a friend, that he worries about me whenever I'm upset, that he shows me that he puts me first ahead of him.

And that night when he dared me to kiss him...

I remember that exact feeling I had when I pressed my lips onto his. I fell in love with him.

To me, it was everything I had ever wanted. But to him, it was nothing. It was nothing more than a damn kiss.

How stupid am I for actually thinking that he felt the same way? This is Alvin Seville, the guy I've known all my life. I should have known better, I should have known to be smarter with my feelings, I should have known to stay away from him and his manipulations.

This is what happens when you fall in love with your best friend.

I could feel tears rise up in my eyes, and before I knew it, I sank down on my knees, on the cold, wet ground. I didn't care if I was lost, alone in a damn forest. I just needed to get my mind back together.

Stupid feelings. Stupid love. Stupid Alvin.

But the thing that hurts me the most - the thing that was still fresh in my brain - was the moment when he confessed who he liked. It was never me. _Never_.

It was Courtney - my _best friend_.

I shook my head as I cried into my palms, feeling my body flame up in hatred. How dare he ask me to kiss him? How dare he lead me on like this? How dare he ask me if I was a virgin? How dare he ask me what I wanted in a guy?

How dare he fall in love with my fucking best friend, and not me?

Deep inside, I knew I had no one to blame but myself. I knew I was being selfish, but I wasn't prepared for this. This was something more than I could ever imagine. I am just so heartbroken and so confused with my feelings, that I don't know what to do. But I don't even know where I am right now. I ran away from Alvin, and even though it felt so right to do so, I knew that it was also a big mistake.

I curled up into a ball, leaning against the nearest tree, burying my head into my arms. I knew I was being stupid right now. I know that the smartest thing to do right now was to find my way back to Alvin, but at the same time, I would do anything to avoid him right now.

But what choice do I have? We _are_ stuck in an isolated forest together.

But as of now, I don't care. I'd rather stay out here in the freezing cold. I don't care if Alvin was back at the car, back at the campfire, worrying his ass off about me. Ha, for all I care, let him worry.

I wiped the tears away with my sleeves. I shook my head to myself and sighed, closing my eyes, and burrowing my head back into my arms again. What was I saying? I _wanted_ to be back with him again. I wanted him to wrap his arms around me again. Despite how hurt and angry I am at him, there was still a part of me that wants to forgive him.

_You're being so stupid, Brittany_.

Yet again, it wasn't as if Alvin wanted to hurt me on purpose; I know that he would _never_ do that. I really am hurt, but I knew that there was nothing I could do about it. As much as it killed me to admit it, if Alvin likes someone else, than who was I to make him change his mind?

I began to cry again.

It seemed as though an hour had passed, but I didn't move from my spot. I was still huddled under a tree, in the freezing cold night, with literally nothing with me. I was starting to shiver, and I could feel my teeth begin to chatter.

I knew that my thin sweater wouldn't keep me warm for very long. A part of me knows that Alvin is looking for me, but another small part of me fears that he's not? But why wouldn't he, right? I know Alvin, and I know that he would never, no matter what the situation is, do a thing such as leaving his best friend in the dark.

I knew that I made the situation worse. Alvin and I were already in a bad position, being lost in the woods for 4 days now, and now, I had stupidly ran away...

"Brittany? Brittany?!"

My head snapped back up and I gasped. It sounded like Alvin's voice. But could it be? No, I must be hearing things. I was too cold to move, I was too cold to even talk, but I still forced myself to get back up on my feet. Once I was standing, I felt my whole body shake due to how cold my body temperature was.

I gulped, feeling small sears of pain on my face as I blinked multiple times. "Al..."

And that's when I spotted him. There he was. He was a couple of feet away, and despite the darkness, I could tell that it was him. He continued to call my name, but since I was unable to talk without hurting myself, tried to run up to him.

I was still shivering, and although I could feel my heartbreak and hatred for him rise up every time I heard him say my name, I felt as though I needed him again, to make me feel safe.

My heart began to pound when I saw him move farther away from me. Tears began to fall from my eyes again. I tried my best to ignore the pain I was feeling in my body, and tried to run up to him even faster.

The tears were obstructing my view, and I couldn't tell if there was something in my way - and that's when I fell to the ground, landing chest first into the cold ground.

Alvin must have heard the loud thud, because I heard him call my name from afar. I assumed that he spotted me, because I heard fast footsteps coming towards me. And in a matter of seconds, I felt a strong pair of arms lift me off the ground. And without even considering the amount of dirt my clothes were covered in, Alvin pulled me into his arms and hugged me, hugged me in a way I couldn't describe - as if he didn't want to let go.

"_Oh God_. Brittany." He whispered wrapping his arms around me. "Are you okay?"

I was shivering. I was still too cold to even have the strength to open my mouth.

"What the _hell _is wrong with you?" He whispered again.

I said nothing.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He asked.

Once again, I said nothing.

"You are _such_ an idiot." He whispered angrily, pulling me closer to him. "If you _ever_ do that again..."

I closed my eyes.

"I swear on my life, Brittany, you _will_ be the death of me." He said. Despite the fact that he was whispering, I could tell that he was furious.

I closed my eyes even tighter, burrowing my face into his chest, feeling a small amount of warmth return to my body. But I was still shaking. In fact, I was probably close to hypothermia. Alvin noticed that I was shaking too, because he pulled away and looked at me.

"Well? Look at you. Are you trying to get yourself killed?" He asked, then shook his head. "You are so _stupid_, Brittany."

"Sh-Shut u-u-up." I whispered, trying to ignore the cold.

He shook his head before he swooped me off my feet and into his arms. He said nothing else before he began to walk. If I had the strength, I would have pushes him away, but I was too weak to even lift up my arms.

"P-Put me d-down." I demanded weakly.

I saw him roll his eyes, completely ignoring me. I decided to give up. I was the weak one here, after all. And there would be no point in arguing with Alvin because I knew that once Alvin is mad, there is no way that you would get what you want.

Minutes later, we arrived back at the car. I never thought I would be so happy to see his car, along with our campfire, before. Alvin set me down on the fallen log beside the fire. I sighed to myself as I closed my eyes, feeling all warmth return.

"Brittany." Alvin said.

I looked up at him, seeing him stand over at the side, glaring at me. I've never seen him angry like this. I did feel guilty, knowing that my stupidity caused this, but at the same time, I knew that it started all because of what Alvin said.

He walked over to me when I didn't say anything. He sat down beside me and sighed. "Do _not_ do that again. I swear, Brittany. I don't care how angry you are at me, just don't run off like that again."

"Leave me alone." I snapped.

He scoffed. "After what you did?"

"Just leave me alone, Alvin." I said, feeling my voice get weaker.

"Do you know how fucking worried I was? We're already lost in the forest. The last thing I needed was for _you_ to get lost by _yourself_. Do you know how long I spent looking for you?" He asked me. "You were out there for more than an hour, Brittany. You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"It's not like you care." I snapped.

"You don't think I care? Then tell me why I decided to spend the last 90 minutes searching for you?" He fired.

I froze, feeling my heart drop to the pit of my stomach. What was I doing? What was I saying? I was being such an ungrateful bitch right now! Of course I knew that Alvin cared, I know he does. But things were getting so frustrating right now.

He shook his head in disbelief. "You're unbelievable, Brittany. You almost froze to death."

"Look. I appreciate you looking for me, but-"

"Appreciate? Brittany, I had no damn choice than to look for you! Do you think I would let you run off like that without looking for you? Because of your stupidity, you almost got yourself hurt. If I hadn't have found you, then what would have happened? If we were to get rescued by tomorrow, and you still weren't back, then what the hell do you think would have happened?" He fired.

I shook my head, looking away from him.

"I don't care if you're mad at me, or whatever. Just don't run off like that." He sighed. "Please, Brittany."

I had enough. Not only was I hurt, but I knew he was right. I was just so caught up with everything happening at once, that I guess I wanted to get away from it all. But without a word, I stood up and began to make my way back to the car.

But that all stopped when I felt Alvin grab my arm. I turned back around, as he pulled me back towards him.

"Why are you acting like this?" He fired at me.

I choked back tears. "Let go."

"I'm not letting go until you tell me what the hell is going on with you." He said.

I shook my head in disbelief. I looked up at him, feeling tears starting to rise. I sighed and whispered, "Don't act like you don't know. Because I _know_ that you do."

Alvin loosened his grip on my arm. He stared at me for the longest time before gently saying, "If this is about what I said about Courtney..."

"Don't." I whispered. "Just don't."

"Brittany, I know what's going on, okay? I know that you...have feelings for me." He said.

I looked up at him, but for once, I didn't have the guts to open my mouth to protest. Why? Because deep inside, despite what I tried telling myself, I knew that Alvin was right.

"Is that why you ran away? Because I told you that I liked Courtney?" He asked.

I tried pulling my arm back, but he just wouldn't let go. I looked up at him, trying to bite away tears. "You...you jerk." I whispered.

He sighed. "I don't-"

"Are you really that clueless?" I asked behind tears.

Alvin loosened his grip on my arm even more, but he still didn't let go. He looked at me for about 10 seconds without a single word being said between us until he finally whispered, "Are _you_?"

At first, I didn't understand what he meant by that. And I guess he figured that I had no clue what he was talking about because he sighed.

"Are _you_ actually that clueless, Brittany?" He whispered. "Do you _actually_ think that I like Courtney?"

I still couldn't understand. I blinked once, looking at him and stuttered."But...But you-"

He pulled the two of us so we could both be sitting down on the log together. Alvin turned to me and sighed. "Look, I know what I said. And I admit, it was a mistake saying that I liked her."

"What...what are you talking about?" I asked.

"What I said about Courtney, about me liking her..." Alvin sighed and shook his head. "None of that was true."

I continued to look at him for a few seconds, trying to let everything sink in. "Wait, so you don't like her?" I asked slowly.

He shook his head.

"Then why did you say-"

Alvin sighed. "I honestly don't know why. But I _don't_ like her, Brittany. I've never had feelings for her."

Still, this all seemed like gibberish. I couldn't understand what he was trying to say. "R-Really?" I asked.

He nodded his head.

"Then why did you...why did you tell me that you liked her?" I asked.

Alvin looked away, staring deep into our campfire. "I guess...I guess I was nervous."

I looked at him. "Nervous? For what?"

He shrugged. "I just didn't know how to tell you. I guess I was scared to tell you."

"Scared? Of what?" I asked.

He just looked at me, as if he expected me to know the answer. He sighed. "Brittany, you're not making this any easier for me."

"Why?" I asked.

He sighed again. He waited a few seconds before saying, "Let me put it this way. Wouldn't _you_ be nervous if _you_ were about to tell your _best friend_ that you're in love with them?"

It took me a while to comprehend what he said, but then it hit me. I looked up into his eyes, looking and feeling as confused as ever, even though I_ did_ understand what he was talking about.

Did I understand him correctly? Is he saying that he's in love with...me? Has he been in love with me this entire time?

I looked at him. "Alvin..."

"Look, Britt. I'm sorry for hurting you. I didn't know it would turn out this way by saying that I liked Courtney. I just didn't know how to tell you." He said.

I didn't say anything.

He sighed, and looked away for a brief moment. "But like I said, I was just so nervous. I didn't know if you would feel the same way because well, look at us. We've been rivals since we were kids."

"But you said that you knew that I...that I had feelings for you too." I said.

"I realized it, the moment I said Courtney's name. I saw how hurt you were, and that's when I knew I made a big mistake." He sighed. "I should have just told you, Britt. We could have avoided this whole thing if I had told you straight up."

I didn't know whether to feel mad, angry, sad or happy right now. But the only thing I could tell myself is that Alvin Seville is in love with...me.

I sighed, trying to ignore the escalating heartbeats in my body right now. "I want to apologize too. I'm sorry for reacting the way I did. I shouldn't have run off like that."

"Just don't do it again, Brittany, no matter how mad you are at me." He said.

"I won't." I sighed.

"Good, because the last thing I need right now is to lose you." He whispered.

Silence swept between us for the longest time. Now that Alvin admitted that he, in fact, was never in love with Courtney, but was in love with me the entire time, I knew that we both knew where we wanted this to go.

Alvin turned to me. "Brittany?"

I turned back. "Yeah?"

He sighed. "Remember two nights ago, in the car, when you asked me who I liked? And I told you that I liked someone in our school?"

I nodded.

He smiled faintly and said, "Well, who do you think I was talking about?"

I sighed quietly to myself. I _knew_ why he was asking me this. "I-I don't know..."

He smiled gently. "Guess."

I looked at him for a few seconds, but said, "But tell me something first. The truth."

He nodded.

"Two nights ago, when we kissed..." I sighed. "Did-"

"Yes." Alvin answered, cutting me off. "Yes, it did mean something to me."

I said nothing for the longest time. "It did?"

He nodded and sighed. "The only reason I said that it didn't was because I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't want to jeopardize our friendship in a way we both could have avoided."

I gasped to myself because that was the _exact_ reason why _I_ didn't tell Alvin how I felt - because I feared that I would lose him as my best friend over that.

"But it did mean something to you." I whispered quietly.

He nodded. "It did."

Once again, silence dawned upon Alvin and I for the longest time. We both stared into the soft, crackling fire without a word being said, until Alvin gently spoke up.

"Now back to my question." He said. "Who did you think I was talking about the other night?"

I sighed deeply. I looked up at him, trying to bite back unavoidable smiles. "Well to be honest, I kinda knew you were talking about me." I said quietly.

"Really? Well, _you_ kinda made it obvious that you were talking about _me_ when I asked you who _your_ ideal guy was." He teased.

I just rolled my eyes, feeling my cheeks flame up. It was a good thing it was dark outside.

After a few seconds of silence, Alvin spoke up again. "Well. I guess now we know how we feel for one another."

I turned to him, and I couldn't help but smile. "Yeah? And what is that?"

He turned to me and smirked. "Oh, I see what you're doing. You're trying to get the guy to say it first."

I couldn't help but laugh, because I actually _wasn't_ intending on that, but now that he brought it up, I found myself smiling even more. I could feel that this was the start of something new between us.

I shrugged. "Why not?"

Alvin laughed, then sighed. He looked over at me and said, "I'll skip the sappy romance stuff because you know how much I suck at that. But...well, I...I'm really glad that of all people I had to be stuck with, I got stuck with you. I mean, who else can put up with me other than you?"

I felt my smile deflate a little bit. I was hoping that he would say something more.

Then Alvin began to laugh, probably noticing my expression. He sighed as he sat closer to me. My heart began to race when I felt him move closer towards my face, until his lips were right near my ear.

"One more thing..." He whispered.

My heart felt like exploding.

"I like you." He said gently.

"Alvin..." I groaned in frustration.

He laughed that charming and devilish laugh of his into my ear, amused that he was getting on my nerves. But I felt chills go down my spine when I felt his hot breath tickle the side of my neck.

"Fine, I'm sorry. Let me try this again." He said gently.

I waited.

"I love you." He whispered.

_Oh my God. _

I bit my lip to prevent myself from acting like an excited little girl. I felt like I was about to erupt into a series of head-over-heels giggles. I sat closer to him, and rested my head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes as I felt him wrap an arm around my waist.

"You are so lame." I whispered. "But...I love you too."

Oh my gosh, I couldn't believe what was happening, but all I know was that I am feeling the best I ever have in a long, long time. I felt Alvin pull me closer to him, as he pulled me even closer to him.

I didn't know what was happening, but I do know one thing.

Alvin and I are now...together. Oh my gosh.

"I'm sorry for hurting your feelings. I didn't mean for that to happen." He said gently.

I closed my eyes and smiled. "I forgive you." I said. "But Alvin?"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"How long have you had...feelings for me?" I asked slowly, looking up at him.

He just gave me a smirk, meaning that he would never tell me. But to be honest, I didn't care. Just as long as he's with me, then everything's fine.

I sighed, as we both intertwined one of our hands with each other. I looked up at him and said, "Alvin?"

"Hmm?" He answered.

"You do know that we have one more_ itty bitty_ problem, right?" I asked.

"And what is that?" He asked me.

I sighed, looking around me, before looking back at him. "How are we ever gonna get out of here?"

Alvin sighed deeply and shook his head. "I don't know, Britt, but I promise that we will get out of here soon."

I sighed again and nodded. As much as I enjoyed my time out here in the woods with Alvin, I was beginning to get homesick. I can't even begin to explain how much I miss my sisters and Miss Miller. And I know that Alvin was feeling the same with his brothers and Dave.

"How?" I sighed.

"We'll figure something out tomorrow." He said. "But in the mean time, we should go to bed. With everything that just happened, I'm exhausted"

I laughed gently and nodded. "Okay."

He leaned in and kissed me gently. I was taken into surprise for a second, but then I began to kiss him back, and for once, I could say that I was kissing Alvin Seville, my _boyfriend_. But I frowned when he pulled away, especially when our kiss was starting to heat up.

"I love you." He said again.

I smiled, knowing that I will never get tired of hearing him say that.

I leaned in, giving him one more kiss and said, "I love you too."

* * *

**Ermergerd. -Inserts fangirl squeal here-**

**What do you guys think will happen now, since Alvin and Brittany are now all lovey dovey? And when will they ever get out if this damn forest?**

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	9. I want you

The next morning, I woke up, feeling...different. A good type of different. Ever since the events that happened just last night, I instantly felt all the weight lift off my shoulder, bringing a smile back on my face - something I haven't had in a long time.

I slowly sat up. I sighed to myself as I did. Sleeping in a car for the past 5 days did not do any justice for my upper body, and I could feel that it was beginning to get sore. I then looked out the window, noticing how bright it was outside. It was probably around 10am.

I sighed again, smiling softly at myself as I thought about last night, when Alvin told me he loved me, and when I told him the same. To me, this was something I knew I wasn't going to get over in a while. The feeling of being in love with someone while he loves you back is truly the most amazing feeling ever.

I looked over to my side, where Alvin was asleep in the drivers seat. I smiled again, telling myself how lucky I was to have him. Not just him as a boyfriend, but him as my best friend. Honestly, I don't know where I'd be without him. I can't even begin to imagine being stuck in the woods with anybody else other than him.

Though Alvin and I are together now, we both know that it's going to take us a while before we take our friendship to the next level. Of course, there will always be that constant teasing and fighting between the two of us, but I guess we just have to take it step by step.

But now that I'm happy, now that I'm with Alvin, there was just one more little problem...

We've been lost out here for 5 days now. Who knows how much longer it will take once Alvin and I get out of here..._if_ we get out of here.

I really hope that we do get out of here fast. It's not like Alvin and I have an endless supply of food, and everyone knows that people can only survive without food for a short period of time. And though I haven't minded the fact that we're lost in the woods, I seriously cannot stand being out here for another day. I miss my bed at home, I miss having my hot showers - everything.

Gosh, I can't wait until we return back to civilization.

I can only imagine how worried Miss Miller, my sisters, Dave and Alvin's brothers are. But I also knew that once Alvin and I return back home, we are going to hear lecture after lecture after lecture. As much as it sucks, I won't be surprised if Dave and Miss Miller keep us under house lock down...

I looked out the window again, thinking about our families. Obviously, with us being gone for 5 days now, they've ought to have called the police or some rescue squad. But I was wondering why it was taking them so long. I know that when Alvin and I got stuck here, the car rolled down a huge hill, but come on, it can't take them that long to find us...

Right?

I reached down to my bag, pulling out my phone. I knew I had to be smart when it came to using up my phone's battery. Alvin's phone is already dead, and without any source of electricity, we only had my phone to rely on.

My stomach began to grumble. I frowned before I got out of the car, quietly making my way to the back of the car where Alvin stored all the food. I frowned again, realizing how low we were on food. But I shrugged it off as I grabbed a bag of chips. Like I said before, being stuck out here in the woods didn't exactly provide us with healthy food, but this will do...for now.

I sat down on the log in front of our unlit campfire. I ate in silence by myself for about 20 minutes or so before I heard the sound of the car door closing. I instantly smiled as I looked up.

I watched as Alvin yawned, running a hand through his brown hair. I sighed to myself, feeling my heart begin to race. I've never felt this way before, and especially not towards Alvin. I mean, never in a trillion years would I have thought that Alvin Seville and I would start dating. But as I watched him now, I felt all giggly and nervous on the inside.

Alvin smiled when he saw me. Though Alvin and I literally just became a couple, it feels as though we've been dating each other all our lives. We have known each other since we were 5 years old, after all, and we have been close friends through out it all.

"Good morning." He said as he reached me.

"'Morning." I said, smiling up at him.

He reached down and gently kissed me on the lips. When he pulled away, I sighed and bit my bottom lip to prevent myself from smiling like an idiot.

"It's gonna take me a while before I get used to that." I said gently.

Alvin laughed again, before leaning down to kiss me again. _Damn_, this boy.

He sat down beside me and asked, "So, what's for breakfast?"

I reached the bag of chips out in front of me. "Potato chips...again."

He laughed before looking at me. He sighed and said, "How'd you sleep last night?"

I smiled and said, "Good. How about you? How did you sleep knowing that _I'm_ your girlfriend now?"

He laughed but rolled his eyes. "Is that suppose to mean something?" He teased.

"Sleeping with your girlfriend on the first night, Alvin? Gosh, you could have at least taken me out to dinner first." I teased back.

"Ha ha, funny, Britt." He said.

We spent the next hour taking. I smiled to myself. This is the first time talking to Alvin without feeling the urge to run away and cry due to my feelings for him. But I knew that I didn't have to worry about that anymore. This was the first time having a normal conversation with Alvin as my _boyfriend_.

God, it makes me all giggly just knowing that he's my boyfriend.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked me suddenly.

I snapped back into reality. "What?"

Alvin smirked. "You started giggling. Why?"

I felt my cheeks heat up. "I wasn't giggling."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not blind, Brittany. I saw _and_ heard you."

"But I wasn't giggling!" I snapped. I knew he was right, but I didn't want to admit that I was giggling, because I knew that he would ask me why I was.

He raised his eyebrows and smiled handsomely. "Look, Brittany, I know I'm _incredibly_ good looking, and it's okay if I intimidate you. But-"

I laughed out loud. "Wow, I actually thought I'd never see your ego again. Where has it been hiding these past 5 days?"

He laughed too. We both knew that we could act like our regular selves around each other again. Our personalities, and the way we act when we're together is something no one could take away from us. And I love the fact that Alvin's egotistical self was coming back. Though I love seeing the more mature and responsible side of Alvin, I loved his regular hot-headed self even more.

I mean, I became best friends _and_ fell in love with that side of him, after all.

I sighed and looked at him. "But It's nothing. It's just, well, I'm just really...happy that we're together."

Alvin laughed gently as he leaned in closer to me. He looked at me and said, "How happy?"

I laughed to myself and whispered, "Very happy."

I moved in closer to him, closing the gap between us and pressed my lips against his. Gosh, I'm never going to get tired of this - of him looking at me the way he does, the way he smiles at me, the way he kisses me...everything. He kissed me back, slowly and gently before he pulled away.

"Speaking of 'being together'..." He sat back. "How do you think people will react once they find out?"

I froze and frowned slightly. I actually hadn't thought of that. I had been so caught up with my feelings for Alvin that I hadn't even thought of how our friends and families will react once they find out we're together because if you were someone who knew me and Alvin, then you would have never even imagined the two of us being together - ever.

I sighed. "I don't know. No one would have ever expected us to be together."

"How do you think our siblings will react?" Alvin asked.

"They're probably gonna think we ditched the party on purpose or something." I muttered under my breath.

Alvin nodded. "You know, once Dave and Miss Miller find out that we lied to them, and that we snuck out to go to a party, we're both dead."

I laughed gently then sighed deeply. "I know. I don't even want to think about the lecture that Miss Miller will give me. She's never gonna let me go out on my own ever again."

Alvin sighed but said, "But it's not like it's a bad thing. Other than the fact that we almost died, and that my car is broken and that we're lost, at least one good thing came out of it."

I looked at him. "What?"

He smiled. "It brought us together."

I laughed to myself and sighed. "Yeah, you're right. But just get ready for Dave and Miss Miller to put bars on our bedroom windows once we get home. We are _so_ dead."

"Yeah. That's one thing I'm not looking forward to when we get out of here." Alvin said.

But then I frowned. "But who knows how long it'll take once we actually do get out of here? Alvin, we can't just rely on being rescued because what if we never get rescued?"

Alvin sighed. "I know, Britt. But I already told you, we _will_ get out of here. We just need to come up with something. Just don't think that we won't return home any time soon, because we will."

I sighed and nodded.

"We'll figure something out tomorrow, okay?" He asked me gently.

I nodded once more.

He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "Look, I know you wanna get home. I do too. But it's not like we can magically find some way that'll bring us back home, Britt. Who knows where we are? We've been stuck here for 5 days, and there has been no sign of civilization to help us."

"I know..." I shut my eyes and sighed. "I just really wanna get out of here soon."

He gently kissed the top of my head and said, "We'll find a way. I swear."

* * *

The next day...

It's now day 6 of being lost in the woods.

I'm actually quite surprised that Alvin and I have been able to survive this long without things such as the internet, our phones, our cars, everything. Hm, you wouldn't expect_ that_ from the captains of the football team and the cheer squad though, would you?

But this was beginning to be ridiculous. 6 days may not seem that long but imagine spending 6 whole days in the middle of nowhere. To me, it felt like an eternity.

It's sort of hard to believe that 1 week ago, I was on top of the word, being the captain of the squad, and being in charge of planning the biggest party of the year. And now, here I am in the middle of the woods.

And 1 week ago if someone had told me that Alvin Seville and I would fall in love with each other, I would have considered that to be a joke and an insult. But now, I feel the complete opposite.

It was now around 5pm. I had just finished taking a shower at the spring, and I'm now waiting for Alvin to finish up as well so we can begin to have dinner. I lit our campfire and sat back down on the log, when I heard someone come up behind me.

I turned around to see Alvin walking back to me. His hair was still wet, and gosh, he looked so good.

"Miss me?" He asked.

I blushed, but tried to cover it up by rolling my eyes. I was probably staring at him for too long, and he probably noticed.

"No." I snapped.

He laughed, walked over to me and kissed me. He looked at me in the eyes and said, "Sure you didn't."

"You are _so_ full of yourself." I teased.

He laughed once before sitting down beside me and said, "And you're not?"

I stuck out my tongue at him in a playful and childish manner before cuddling up beside him. I rested my head on his shoulder as I stared into the fire. I began to think about a few nights ago, when Alvin and I told each other things we would have never imagined to share with each other.

Now that we're together, I feel that I can trust him and believe him with everything. But there was another part of me that was curious to find out even more.

"Alvin?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He answered.

I sighed, looking down at the ground for a few seconds before saying, "Remember in the car, a few nights ago, when you asked me to kiss you?"

He turned to me. "Yeah. Why?"

I leaned off his shoulder to look at him. "Well, why did you ask me? Why'd you ask me to kiss you?"

He smirked softly and said, "The same reason why you agreed to kiss me."

I laughed. "Touché."

We both knew the answer. He asked me to kiss him because he had feelings for me, but didn't want to make it too obvious, and he covered it up by saying it was just a game of truth or dare. And the reason that I kissed him was because, well, I had feelings for him too.

But there was just one more question I really wanted to ask him. I wasn't sure if I _should_ ask him, but again, I wanted us to be open with each other with our relationship. As much as I trust him, I just wanted to make sure.

"Alvin?" I asked again.

"Hmm?"

I sighed deeply, looking at him seriously. "When...when you asked me if I was a virgin, why'd you ask that?"

Alvin said nothing for a moment but finally said, "To be honest, it was just out of curiosity."

"Really? Oh. Then when I told you that I _am_ a virgin, what did you think?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Back then, I don't know. But knowing now, I'm glad to know that you're are. At least I now know that my girlfriend is innocent." He turned to me and smiled, giving me that taunting look in his eyes.

I couldn't help but laugh. I sighed and crossed my legs before looking back into the fire. A minute or 2 passed before I finally spoke up and asked, "When you told me that you're a virgin too...are you telling me the truth?"

"Of course I am." He said without hesitation.

"You're not just saying that to make me feel better, are you?" I asked.

"Why would I lie to you?" He said.

"It's not that I think you're lying." I said. "I just wanna make sure."

"Why? You don't think that I'm a virgin?" He asked.

I looked at him and sighed. "Well, before you told me...no, I didn't."

He raised his eyebrows. "How come?"

I sighed and shrugged. "I dunno. I guess it's just how I see you at school. You know, you're 'Mr Popular'. Every girl wants to date you."

He looked at me. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

I sighed again and said, "I thought since, you know, you're on the football team and that you've dated so many girls in the past, that you've already done..._it_."

He slightly rolled his eyes. "Just because I've dated a few girls before, and that I'm captain of the football team, doesn't mean that I'm some sort of playboy or something, Brittany."

I frowned, wondering if I offended him. I knew I should have kept my mouth shut.

"You're mad at me, aren't you." I sighed.

Alvin sighed deeply and shook his head. "I'm not mad, Britt."

I sighed and nodded, but I didn't say anything.

"And besides, I can't help it if I'm too irresistible to the ladies." He teased.

Even though he was right about that, I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Wow."

He smiled softly and said, "But honestly, Britt, I _am_ telling you the truth. I wouldn't lie to you."

I smiled. "I believe you."

A few more hours passed, and before I knew it, it was already 9pm. The campfire was beginning to dim, and the sky was beginning to darken even more.

I was leaning against the side of the car, watching Alvin was he piled our remaining firewood on the ground. My heart began to flutter as I watched him. He looked so...perfect and hardworking and everything. I thought back on the conversation we had just this afternoon. I don't know why, but it brought butterflies to my stomach.

And especially when we were talking about our virginities...

_God, Brittany. Control yourself._

"Britt?" He called. "Can you come over here for a sec? I need some help."

I walked over to him.

He motioned over to the side of the log where a few more pieces of firewood sat. "Can you grab those? My hands are kinda full."

I nodded as I grabbed the firewood in my hands. Alvin dropped his pile, while I dropped mine right on top of it.

He wiped his hands on his pants and said, "There. If we manage to stay here another day, we'll have enough firewood for the time being."

I nodded again.

He turned to me and smiled. "You've been quiet lately." He said gently, wrapping his arms around my waist. "What's wrong?"

I laughed gently and rolled my eyes. "Just because I've been quiet, doesn't mean that there's something wrong, Alvin."

He laughed but said, "Well it's kinda weird. Everyone who knows you knows that you _love_ to talk."

I rolled my eyes again. "You're so annoying."

He leaned in closer to me. "But you know I'm right."

I couldn't help but laugh but I rolled my eyes once more. "Jerk."

Alvin laughed once again before pulling me closer to his body, and before I knew it, he pressed his lips against mine. I soon fell into a pool of pure love and infatuation as I found myself wrapping my arms around his neck. At first, I thought that he would pull away soon but I was soon proven wrong when I felt our kiss begin to ignite with passion.

The way we were kissing now was _beyond_ the way we first kissed in the car a few nights ago. I could really feel the intimacy and intensity increase as we kissed, and let me tell you, this was something I had _never_ experienced before. It was just an amazing, arousing feeling.

As I continued to kiss him, Alvin gently pushed me a few steps backwards until I was right up against the side of the car. I pulled him even closer to me, the moment I felt my back touch the car.

This was beginning to feel more than just a simple kiss - much more.

His lips left mine as he began to gently kiss my neck. I bit my lip when I let out a small moan, breathing in deeply as I did. His lips soon found their way back to mine, where I aggressively, yet softly tangled my fingers into his soft hair.

I couldn't believe that we were doing this. This was definitely resorting towards a more physical side.

"I want you." He whispered against my lips.

I slightly opened my eyes and pulled back, looking at him, yet keeping our faces near each others. My heart began to race as I could feel my female hormones rage on the inside. I bit my bottom lip as I felt a new type of excitement flow through my body. I wanted him too. I wanted him _so_ _badly_.

I looked at Alvin's body for a slight moment. His body was literally so perfect, so toned, and not to mention, his 6-pack abs, that I was beginning to hate the amount of clothes he was wearing right now. It would be such a shame to just ignore it...

I smiled darkly at him before I opened the door to the backseat. I looked at Alvin, giving him a knowing look. He laughed to himself before climbing into the backseats, with me following right behind him. Once I shut the door behind me, I turned back to look at him.

The two of us just sat here, looking at each other for a few seconds before I finally spoke up and whispered, "I want _you_."

And before anything else could happen, Alvin leaned in and kissed me again, and it certainly didn't take long before our kiss returned back to that high level of intensity it was at right before we climbed into the car.

Alvin and I were just so lost and indulged in the amount of passion we were giving off, that we hadn't even realized the position we were currently in - literally. I guess we were so lost in the moment that we hadn't noticed that Alvin was now sprawled on his back across the backseats while I was straddled on his stomach.

I pushed the hair out of my face as I slowly sat up. I closed my eyes for a minute to catch my breath. My head was in such a rush right now, but I managed to look down at Alvin, and gosh, he was such an amazing kisser.

I giggled gently to myself as I leaned down towards him. I gave him another soft kiss on the lips before saying, "That's it?"

He raised his eyebrows in a teasing matter. "You wish."

I laughed again, before we were silenced by each other's lips again. But this time, I could feel our kiss melt into desire and lust. I moaned quietly when I felt his hands begin to roam my body. Since I was straddled upon his stomach, I could feel his muscular abs underneath his shirt, along with the heat off his body.

I was starting to feel extremely sexually aroused.

I couldn't contain myself anymore, and before I knew it, I pulled my hoodie off of my body and lifted my shirt over my head.

Oh God, I cannot believe that I'm doing this.

Alvin pulled away, the same time I threw my clothes into the front seat. He looked into my eyes for a few seconds, but I could tell that he wanted this just as much as I do.

"You sure?" He asked me in a whisper.

My heart began to race. To be honest, I was a bit nervous, but I knew I had nothing to worry about. I know that Alvin and I trust each other, and I know that he would never hurt me.

I sighed and nodded. "I'm sure."

"But if I hurt you, Britt..."

"You won't." I assured him.

He sighed and nodded. He sat up and gave me another kiss. "Okay then. But first, can you reach over in the front compartment?"

"For what?" I asked.

"You'll know when you see it." He said.

I raised my eyebrows in confusion, but I reached across to the compartment that was in front of the passenger's seat and opened it. I instantly saw what he was talking about. I grabbed it and crawled back to him.

I looked at him, eyebrows raised. "A condom?"

"Just in case." He said.

"But I thought you said you were a virgin!" I snapped.

"I am! But-"

I cut him off and said, "Then why the hell do you carry this around?"

He smiled up at me and said, "In case something like this would happen."

I frowned, unimpressed. "In case you'd somehow cross a girl who is willing to get you laid?"

He groaned and sat up. He looked at me and said, "No. In case something like this would happen with _you_, Brittany."

I didn't say anything for a while. "Oh."

He sighed and said, "Do you trust me?"

I sighed and nodded. "I trust you."

Alvin smiled one last time before ending our conversation by leaning in to kiss me again. And let's just say that none of us said a word for a really,_ really_ long time. As the night progressed, so did me and Alvin. Our kissing session soon turned into something more, and just when things couldn't get any more amazing, we began to engage in a series of different _activities_, if you know what I mean.

In other words, tonight, we lost our virginity to each other.

And it was beyond perfect.

* * *

**OMG!**

**They're really taking their relationship to the next level now, aren't they?*wink wink* ;)**

**Thanks so much for reading! I can't wait to read your thoughts on this one so...PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Discovery

**Here's the next chapter! Again, I apologize for not updating in over 2 weeks. School literally just bombarded me with projects, tests and all that stuff :(**

**Anyway, the first part of this chapter is all the cute Alvin and Brittany fluff, and the second part of this chapter is...well, you'll just have to read on ;)**

* * *

It's been exactly 1 week since Alvin and I got lost here in the woods.

But boy, so much things happened in 1 week, it was almost too overwhelming to wrap my head around.

1 week ago, if someone were to tell me that I would somehow end up falling in love with none other than Alvin Seville himself, and with Alvin feeling the same for me, I wouldn't have believed a single word. But now, though it was sort of hard to believe, Alvin and I are together now, and to be perfectly honest, I am completely happy being with him.

But once we _do_ return home, it's going to take not only our family to get used to us being together, but our friends too. Hell, even _I_ have to get used to the fact that Alvin is now my boyfriend. If you knew me and Alvin, then you would know that there's always been tension between us as friends. We've been viewed as the captains of the football team and the cheerleading squad, the two 'friends' who always seem to be getting into fights.

I knew that I had to just take in the expected mixed reactions from everyone once the learn that Alvin Seville and Brittany Miller are in fact, dating.

I pushed that away, putting that in the back of my mind. As of now, that was the least of my concerns. My top priority right now was for me and Alvin to get back home. But even _that_ makes me cringe, knowing that Miss Miller and Dave would probably never let us out of our houses ever again.

I sighed deeply to myself, trying my very best to ignore the thoughts of that.

I just recently woke up, but I kept my eyes closed. I was still so tired.

But then my eyes suddenly flew open when I felt a soft yet strong pair of arms wrap tighter around my waist. It took me at least 2 seconds to realize the position I was in. I looked up, noticing that I was looking up at the car's ceiling, and it didn't take me too long to remember that Alvin and I fell asleep in the backseats together.

You would think that falling asleep in the backseats of a car would be uncomfortable, but to be honest, it was actually quite comfy.

I laughed softly when I heard Alvin groan softly, nuzzling his face into my hair. I felt a tingling sensation take over my body for a few seconds when I felt the warmth of his body come off to mine.

And that's when I remembered that we were both still naked.

That's when I remembered what happened just last night. Everything that happened last night, everything single detail, every single kiss, touch, movement and breath, came flying back into my mind.

I bit my bottom lip as I laughed to myself, as I reminisced what happened last night, when Alvin and I made love last night...

I couldn't believe it but yes, I had sex with Alvin Seville last night. I lost my virginity last night to Alvin Seville last night. And God, it was incredible. I mean, how can I explain it? Where do I start? Last night was such a new experience, that I wasn't even able to think straight.

Last night was the most heated and sensual experience I've ever had. In fact, I couldn't even remember falling asleep last night! As far as I remember, Alvin and I were having a lot of fun, if you know what I mean.

I guess my light laughter caused Alvin to fully wake up because I felt his soft fingers graze the sides of my bare body. I wanted to ignore it, but the way he touched my skin was just so amazing, that I would hate myself for pushing him away.

"Stop that." I said gently, trying to hold back a laugh.

He laughed softly, and lightly kissed the side of my neck, before trailing his lips up to my ear. "Stop what?"

I stifled a laughed as he began to lightly trace his fingers all along my body. I rolled around onto my other side until I was face to face with him. I looked at him and smiled, noticing his tired, yet devilishly handsome smile.

"You know very well what I'm talking about." I whispered.

He raised an eyebrow, pulling my body closer to his. "I do?"

I laughed, almost inaudibly and whispered, "You do know that it's _way_ too early to be doing this to me, Alvin."

He laughed. "What am I doing?" He asked, clearly teasing.

I bit my lip as a small moan escaped my lips when I felt one of Alvin's hands playfully go down on my body. I looked up into his eyes and said, "That."

He laughed again before pulling his hand back up (Much to my disappointment), and wrapping his arms around my waist. He leaned in and gently kissed me on the lips. He pulled back to look at me in the eyes when I began to laugh again.

He smiled. "What?"

I sighed, smiled and shrugged. "Nothing. I was just thinking...about last night."

He chuckled gently and nodded. "Yeah. That was pretty fun, wasn't it?"

"It was more than just fun." I whispered, leaning in to kiss him again. "It was amazing."

He pulled back to look at me. "But are you sure I didn't hurt you?"

I automatically shook my head. "You didn't hurt me, I promise. Everything about last night was perfect."

And it was. To be honest, I was feeling nervous about having my first time, because I heard that for some people, it may hurt you. But I didn't feel a single ounce of pain last night. Everything that happened between Alvin and I last night couldn't have gone any better.

I sighed again and smiled. "Last night, being our first time doing it...gosh, I can't even imagine it getting any better."

He gave me that handsome and dark smile of his and gently said, "Last night was just the beginning."

I looked at him in the eyes and said, "In fact, if I had to change one thing about last night, it would be that I wish we could have done it even longer."

He smiled and rolled his eyes. "Cut me some slack, Britt. At least _I_ wasn't the one who fell asleep right away."

I rolled my eyes, but gasped as I felt Alvin gently, yet swiftly, pull me on top of him so that I was straddled on his toned stomach. I looked down at him and gave him a knowing look. "And what do you think you're doing?"

He smiled up at me. "Well, you said you wanted it to last longer, so..."

I raised my eyebrows, but smiled as I felt my arousal rise up within me. "But it's still early in the morning."

Alvin scoffed. "So?"

I rolled my eyes but then bit my lip as I felt a newly familiar sensation between my legs on the area where I sat on top of Alvin. "I hate you _so_ much."

He laughed and gave me that handsome yet cocky look. "Really? Well that's funny because I can remember you saying the complete _opposite_ of that just last night...in this _exact_ same position."

My mouth slightly dropped open as I felt my cheeks burn. "Alvin!"

He just laughed before sitting up to kiss me, thus ending our conversation for a really long time as we began a continuation of the activity we had just engaged in last night.

2 hours later...

It was now around 11am. After our second round of you know what, Alvin and I finally got up, took turns washing up in the spring and re-lit our campfire. We were now sitting beside our fire, eating pretzels for breakfast.

I laughed softly to myself, thinking about last night and this morning. It was just so incredible. It wasn't exactly the perfect place to have your first time, being inside a car in the middle of the woods and all, but despite that, it was all still perfect. I felt my cheeks heat up as I began to think about the intimacy Alvin and I will share behind closed doors once we return home.

Then I began to think about everything that has happened in the past few days. To be quite honest, being stranded out here in the woods for an entire week wasn't too bad. Besides the fact that we are probably miles away from home, it was quite nice being out here.

But in the back of my mind, there was this small fear inside of me, making me think that we'll never get out of here. If people _are_ looking for us, it can't take them this long, right? But I know that people are looking for us; Our families wouldn't stop at anything until they find us.

But it's been a week now, and I was beginning to feel frightened, wondering whether or not we'll actually ever return home.

"Alvin." I said.

He turned to me. "Yeah?"

I frowned as I looked at him. I didn't like the fact that we've been stuck here for so long without making a single attempt to rescue ourselves, and Alvin and I both clearly know that we can't rely on getting rescued.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked.

"Do what?" He asked.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "How are we ever gonna get out of here? We've been here for an entire week already. I wanna get out of this place, Alvin. I wanna go back home." I said.

He sighed. "Britt, I said that we _will_ find a way out of-"

"And when will that be, Alvin?" I snapped, starting to feel frustrated. "You said that last week, the moment we got lost here. When _will_ we get home because it looks like there's absolutely no chance of us getting out of here if we continue to just sit around here all day."

He slightly rolled his eyes. "Will you relax? We will get home eventually, Brittany. But-"

"But what? Alvin, we're not going anywhere if we rely on getting rescued because who the hell knows how long it'll take before someone actually finds us? We could be stuck out here for the next month, even!" I said.

"It's not that easy, Brittany. You don't think I wanna get out of here too? Because I do. But it's not as if a road or something will magically appear in front of us that'll take us back home." He said.

"But aren't you worried about Dave? About your brothers?" I said to him. "Our families are probably worried to death about us. Can we at least try and find a way out? Or at least find something that'll help us?"

"And get lost? No thanks, Brittany." He said.

"Okay, fine. Let's just stay out here until we starve to death. Now there's a smart idea." I snapped.

Alvin stayed quiet for a few seconds and sighed. "Okay, fine. But where do you expect to go? There's literally nowhere to go around here."

"Well, that's because we haven't even tried going anywhere yet." I muttered.

"Fine. Where do _you_ wanna go, then?" He asked, sounding annoyed.

I looked up at him and frowned. I hated the fact that we were arguing. Of course, I knew that despite being in a relationship together, Alvin and I will argue, regardless. But in the situation we were in right now, it was just so frustrating that we couldn't decide on something for our own benefit.

"If I say something, will you listen?" I asked impatiently.

He sighed deeply. "Sure."

I raised my eyebrows. "No complaints?"

He nodded.

I smiled. "Okay, good. So I-"

"But can I say something?" Alvin asked, interrupting me.

I groaned. "What?"

"If we get lost even more, I have nothing to do with it." He said.

I rolled my eyes, completely ignoring his statement. "Can I continue?" I asked.

He nodded.

I sighed deeply before getting my head back together. "Let's try going north." I said, pointing in the direction where the car had rolled down from when we first got here. "Maybe we'll find something."

He sighed and nodded. "Alright, fine. It's still pretty light out anyway. But do you want me to turn on the car's headlights so we can find our way back later?"

I looked at him in confusion. "Your car? But I thought your car was broken."

"Well, the front of the car is broken and shattered. But the engine still runs." He said.

I gaped at him in disbelief for half a second before saying, "Then why the hell didn't you say anything in the first place?"

"I thought you knew!" He said.

"I'm a girl, Alvin. Do you think I know anything about cars?" I asked. "God, you're so annoying!"

Alvin just groaned and began to walk. "Let's just go."

We began to walk throughout the forest, trying to find any signs of help, but after about 30 minutes of straight walking, there was nothing. We were still surrounded by nothing but thick trees. It literally seemed as though we've been walking around in circles because it seemed as though we were going nowhere. We've been walking non-stop this entire time, and I was getting exhausted.

I stopped walking, trying to catch my breath, and said, "Alvin, can we rest for a minute? I'm getting a bit tired."

Alvin stopped and turned around, looking at me with a smirk. "That's not what you said last night...or this morning."

My mouth dropped open as I felt my cheeks blush dangerously. "Shut up!"

He laughed and said, "Okay, fine. You can sit down, I'll continue walking."

"Wait. You're gonna go without me?" I asked.

"I'll be back in 10 minutes, alright?" He said, and without giving me a chance to respond, he walked off into the forest.

I sighed as I sat down on the ground. Alvin _better_ be back soon. The worst possible thing that could happen is us getting lost from each other. I stretched out my legs, frowning as I felt a small amount of pain go up to my thighs. Missing an entire week of cheerleading felt like I had lost all my flexibility.

My mind went back to Miss Miller. As much as I miss my mom, I am _not_ looking forward to the rant she is going to give me when she finds out why I ended up here in the woods in the first place. Knowing that I lied to her, and ditching the house to sneak off to a party really seemed like a smart and simple thing to do at the time, but now, it's probably the stupidest thing I have ever done in my life.

There goes my chances of ever leaving the house ever again.

It seemed as though Alvin has been gone for 20 minutes already, and I was starting to panic. What if he couldn't find his way back to me? Oh God, what if I'm stuck here all alone again? My heart was beginning to race, as I got up on my feet. But to my complete relief, I heard footsteps getting closer and closer.

I turned around and looked, seeing Alvin come my way. I sighed and said, "It's about time. Did-"

"Brittany, guess what I found." He said breathlessly, seeings as though he ran back here.

I looked at him in confusion. "What?"

"Up there, just a few minutes up north. I found a road." He said.

I gasped. "_What_? A road? Are you serious?"

"I swear, there's one right up there." Alvin said.

"Did you find anyone?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, I wanted you to see it. Come on."

He began to walk, with me trailing right behind him. My heart was beginning to race again, but in a good way this time. Could this possibly be the day that we finally return home? Minutes later, we stopped walking until we finally got the the place Alvin was talking about. And yes, there was a road, which meant cars, which meant people. I was beginning to have hope, I was beginning to miss my home even more.

I turned to Alvin and said, "Can we follow it? Maybe we'll find someone."

He nodded. "Let's go."

"But wait. What about your car?" I asked him.

"Forget about the car. We'll get it once we call the police." He said.

I sighed and nodded, knowing that he was right. Our top priority right now was finding some source of help that'll help us find our way home. Despite all the trouble I knew I was gonna get into back at home, I couldn't wait to see my friends and family again.

Alvin and I began to walk down the road, unaware of which way we were going, for God knows how long. It seemed as though we've been walking for ages. The hope I had a few minutes ago was quickly dying away, until something in the corner of my eye caught my attention.

"Alvin!" I gasped, stopping in my tracks.

He stopped walking to turn around. "What?"

I pointed into the distance. "What's that?"

"What?" He asked.

"Is that a house?" I asked.

Alvin followed to where my finger pointed and squinted faintly. "Is it? I can't tell."

"I think it is! Alvin, let's go see it. Maybe it's a small town or something. Maybe someone in there can help us!" I said.

Without any hesitations, Alvin and I began to make our way to it. As we walked, the trees started to grow thinner until we saw something we haven't seen in a whole week - the sky. But as we got closer and closer to the house, we realized that it wasn't a small town, or a small city at all - it was just a single house, a lone house in the middle of this place.

Alvin and I stopped and looked at it. Yes, it definitely is a house. It looked like a cabin, but it was much bigger in size. But the weird thing was that it was the _only_ house around here. It wasn't clear if anyone was living in it, but again, it didn't seem empty.

Alvin looked at me and said, "Should we go see if someone's home?"

I hesitated for a moment. "I dunno. It looks...suspicious."

Alvin sighed. "Come on, Brittany. You're the one who wanted to find something that'll help us get back home. And this is the only thing we found."

"But who knows who lives in there? For all we know, it might be a psychopath killer or something!" I said.

He rolled his eyes. "Really." He stated.

I looked up at him. "I'm serious!"

"And so am I. We both wanna go home, so why not ask for help?" He said.

"Because I don't trust this house. Would you trust a house that's in a forest, not to mention, the _only_ house in a forest?" I snapped.

"Come on, Britt." He sighed deeply.

To be honest, I still didn't trust it. Maybe it's because I've watched so many scary movies lately, but at the same time, Alvin was right. What's the worst that can happen? I sighed and nodded. "Okay, fine, but if I'm right, I'm getting out of here."

We walked up to the house, cautiously, and stepped up onto the front porch.

I looked at him and whispered, "This is a bad idea, Alvin."

He sighed and raised up his hand, and gently knocked on the door.

No answer.

I pulled on his arm. "Okay, no one's home. Let's go find something el-"

"Shh." He said.

"Alvin..." I groaned, anxiously.

"Britt, be quiet for a moment." He said.

We both grew silent. I immediately felt all the blood leave my face when I heard a set of footsteps coming towards the door. I gripped onto Alvin's arm, a little tighter than I had intended, and held my breath, feeling my chest beat faster as I bit down on my bottom lip nervously.

And that's when the door opened.

* * *

**Yes, a cliffhanger. Sorry x)**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I'll try my best to update sooner.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	11. Jealousy

The moment I heard the door open, I hid myself behind Alvin. I closed my eyes, expecting to hear something or someone that I didn't want to hear, especially since I was having a bad feeling about this, but to my absolute surprise, a woman's voice spoke up.

"Oh, hello there." She said.

I instantly opened my eyes and stepped behind Alvin to look at the woman. She looked to be in around her mid 40's. She had short light brown hair, that was almost close to a blonde colour, and was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt. She looked at us with a smile but I could tell that she was confused to why 2 teens were suddenly at her door.

I felt my heart rate slow down and I gently sighed in relief. At least it wasn't some crazy old man, like I had thought.

The lady spoke up again and said, "May I help you?"

Alvin quickly glanced down at me before looking back at the lady. "Um, yeah. Sorry for barging in like this, but my girlfriend and I were just wondering if you could help us."

"Help? What do you need?" She asked.

"Our car broke down a week ago, and we've been lost our here in the woods ever since." Said Alvin.

"For a week?" She gasped. "Oh, you poor kids. Here, come inside."

I looked up at Alvin for a second. This lady _did_ seem nice, but I still didn't trust her. For one, she's living in a house in the middle of the forest, and two, going inside a stranger's house doesn't seem like a very smart idea.

It was as if the lady had read my mind because she laughed softly and said, "Don't worry, I'm not a dangerous person."

I looked back at her and laughed nervously, feeling my cheeks heat up in embarrassment. "Oh, um, okay."

The lady stepped back and allowed Alvin and I to enter. I held onto Alvin's arm, not daring myself to let go. Once the lady closed the door behind her, I looked around the house. It was a nice, cozy little house. It looked like a house that Miss Miller would live in once my sisters and I moved out.

"You two must be exhausted." She said, gesturing us into a room, which soon came out to be the living room. "Here, have a seat. I'll be right back."

Once she exited the room, Alvin and I sat down on the couch. I looked up at Alvin.

He looked at me and said, "Well, she seems nice."

"So far." I muttered.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Brittany, would you relax? I doubt that woman is gonna hurt us."

"But still! And besides, that's not what we're here for. When she comes back, ask her if we could borrow her phone." I said.

"You two must be starving if you've been out here for a week!" Said the lady when she came back. She had a plate of sandwiches in her hand and she set it on the table in front of us, along with two glasses of water.

"Thank you." I said, smiling up at her.

"Of course, but if I may ask, how did you two end up here in Castaic?" She asked.

I looked at her weirdly. "Castaic? You mean...we're not in Hollywood?"

"Oh, honey, no. Los Angeles is about an hour away from here." She answered.

I looked up at Alvin, then back at the woman. "An hour?"

She nodded. "I'm guessing you two are from Los Angeles?"

Alvin nodded. "Yeah, we are."

"And you two have been lost out here for a week? Oh my, your families must be worried to death!" She said.

"Yeah. Anyway, we were wondering if you had a phone we could borrow to call our families." Asked Alvin.

I looked at the lady, but then my heart sank to the bottom of my stomach when I saw her facial expression change. She sighed and said, "I hate to break it to you, but...I don't have a phone."

"You...don't?" I asked.

She shook her head. "My husband is the only one in this house who has a phone, but he won't be back for another 2 days."

I looked at Alvin again, frowning slightly. I turned back to the lady and said, "Do you know anybody else around here that owns a phone?"

She shook her head. "No. No one else lives around here except for my husband and I. And I'm sure you're wondering why we live out here in the middle of the woods, out of nowhere."

I laughed gently. "Well, kinda."

She smiled and said, "Well, my husband built this house a few years ago and we lived here ever since. It's quite peaceful compared to the typical Californian cities down south."

I nodded. Well, that explains it. At least I now know that she isn't some psychopathic weirdo.

"I'm so sorry, I wish I could help you two out." The lady sighed and looked at the two of us. "Look, I'd feel horrible if I sent you guys off without even helping, so if you'd like, you two can stay here for the time being until my husband comes back."

I looked back at her. "Oh, no, we really shouldn't."

"I insist. I would hate having the two of you spend another day in the woods." She said. "That is, if you two would like to stay here for the next 2 days until my husband comes home."

I sighed and looked up at Alvin. He shrugged and looked at the lady and said, "Well, if that's alright with you, then sure."

"My name is Lisa, by the way." She said.

"I'm Alvin, and this is my girlfriend Brittany." Alvin said.

I smiled at Lisa and said, "Hi."

Lisa smiled and nodded as she sat down on the couch across from us. "Hello, and please, make yourselves at home. But if I may ask, how exactly did you two end up in this part of California?"

Alvin and I began to tell her everything from the beginning from how we were on our way to a party, to the part where the car started to roll downhill, from the part where we had to spend the last 7 days away from humanity all the way from this morning, when we decided to look for help.

Lisa laughed lightly. "How old are you two, again?"

"18." I answered.

She smiled and said, "Well, I don't blame you. I remember doing those things when I was a teenager. I'm just glad none of you got hurt." Lisa said.

I was about to say something until a series of footsteps was heard coming from the other room, until a girl with long light brown hair stepped into the room. She was wearing dark jeans and a peach coloured top. Once she saw me and Alvin, she stopped.

"Mom?" She asked.

Lisa turned around. "Oh, Hayley. Come in here. We have some guests."

The girl, Hayley, looked at Alvin and I one more time before walking into the living room, and going to sit right beside Lisa.

Lisa turned to us and said, "This is my daughter, Hayley." Then she turned to Hayley and said, "Honey, this is Alvin and Brittany. They're just a year older than you. They got lost out here, so I'm letting them stay with us for a while."

Hayley turned to us and said, "Hello."

I gave her a gentle smile back and said, "Hi. Thanks for letting us into your home."

Hayley just nodded before turning back to her mom, before getting up and walking out of the living room. I frowned. Was it something I said? But then Lisa sighed and smiled apologetically to me and Alvin.

"Sorry about that. But Hayley isn't used to having people, especially people around her age, around the house." Lisa said.

"She doesn't have friends?" Alvin asked.

Lisa shook her head. "No. She's been homeschooled all her life."

"Homeschooled? How come?" I asked.

"Well, there aren't any school's around here, and we don't have the time to drive her back and forth to a public school, so my husband and I decided to homeschool her." Lisa answered.

"Oh. So what does she do in her spare time?" I asked.

"She usually reads. Since we don't own a computer, she mainly spends her time either reading, drawing or writing stories. She doesn't like staying indoors while she does it though. She's always outside in the backyard." Lisa said.

I mentally compared my life to Hayley's life. Here's me, Brittany Miller, captain of the cheerleading squad, with a loving family, supportive friends, a great school and everything. The world is in my hands. And here's Hayley, a 17 year old girl who has probably never hung out with a girl her age, who has probably never had a friend, even. To be honest, I felt really bad for her.

Lisa sighed again and smiled at us. "Anyway, I'm sure you two are dying to take a shower. Here, I'll show you where the bathroom is."

Lisa gave Alvin and I a quick tour around the house. But the thing I was looking forward to the most was the shower. It's been 7 whole freaking days since my last decent shower and though the baths I took in the spring were relaxing, I was dying to have a proper, hot and steaming shower.

Lisa also gave me a few of Hayley's clothes to borrow, and gave Alvin some of her husband's clothes (Although they were a little bit too big on Alvin), while she put our own clothes in with the laundry.

I took a shower first before Alvin, and gosh, it was amazing. It was a regular shower of course, but as someone who hasn't had a hot shower in 7 days, it felt incredible. The moment I stepped out of the shower, I instantly felt so clean, it wasn't even remotely surreal. After I changed into a new pair of clothes, Hayley's clothes actually, Alvin then took his shower.

It literally took me at least 10 minutes to dry and comb through my hair, but after my hair was all done, I walked into the kitchen to find Lisa cooking something on the stove.

Though it's barely been a day, I already appreciated what she did for me and Alvin. I mean, I don't think there would be a lot of people out there who would be willing for bring in 2 random teenagers into their homes, giving them food, clothes and everything else.

Lisa turned to me and smiled as she saw me walk in. "How was the shower?"

I smiled and said, "It was great. Thanks so much Lisa. Alvin and I really appreciate you doing this for us."

She smiled and nodded. "Of course. I wouldn't want anything bad happening to any of you. Now, dinner will be ready in a few minutes, okay?"

I raised my eyebrows slightly. Dinner? At 5pm? But I shrugged it off and asked, "Do you need help with anything?"

She smiled again but shook her head. "No, it's alright, dear. Thanks though."

I smiled and nodded before heading into the living room to wait for Alvin, but when I walked in, I found Hayley sitting on one of the couches with a book in her hands. I wanted to say something, but I didn't want her to feel intimidated or anything. I knew that if I were in her shoes, being someone who has probably never spoken to anyone besides her parents all her life, I wouldn't feel comfortable at all.

And I remembered what Lisa said. Hayley was never used to having people her age talk to her. And I mean, imagine if your own mom told you that 2 random teenagers would be living in your own house for a few days. But I didn't want her to feel awkward. This is her house, after all.

I walked into the living room and sat in one of the couches. "Hi Hayley."

Hayley looked up from her book and looked at me. "Oh. Hi."

I smiled. "I'm Brittany, by the way. Thanks for letting us stay in your house." Then I looked down, remembering that I was wearing her clothes. "And thanks for letting me borrow some of your clothes."

She smiled ever so faintly and said, "Your welcome."

I looked at the book she was reading and asked, "What are you reading?"

She held up the book to reveal the book cover. "Wurthering Heights."

_Gosh, I hated that book._

"Oh. That's cool. Do you like to read a lot?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah."

"And your mom said that you also like to write?" I asked her.

She nodded again.

"What else do you like to do?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Draw."

I sighed to myself. This was going nowhere. I was trying to be friendly with her, but she didn't exactly seem like a talker. But a few seconds later, to my surprise, she spoke up.

"Where are you from?" She asked me quietly.

I looked at her. "I'm from Los Angeles. Hollywood, to be exact."

"Hollywood? Wow. It must be nice." She said.

I didn't want to say 'yeah' because I didn't want to make her feel bad. I just shrugged and said, "It's alright."

"You must have a lot of friends too." Said Hayley.

"A few." I answered. Of course, I didn't want to say something like 'Yeah I have a ton of friends' because like I said, I already felt bad for this girl for living so isolated from the real world.

"What do you like to do?" She asked me.

"Well, I'm a cheerleader at school. Have you heard of cheerleading?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yes. You must be popular at your school."

Again, I didn't want to make Hayley feel bad so I said, "Not really, no. I also like to listen to music. Do you like music?"

Hayley shrugged. "I don't really listen to music."

"How about movies? Do you like movies?" I asked, hoping and praying that this conversation will get somewhere, because to be quite honest, this is getting a bit awkward. Hayley's answers are barely even 5 words long.

She shook her head. "We don't own a TV."

A few seconds of silence passed. I just wanted Alvin to hurry up and finish his shower and come back because this was getting weird. I was always use to having long conversations with a lot of people. I mean, I'm always talking to someone at school, on the phone, anywhere. I wasn't exactly use to having this little dialogue when I talk to people.

"How did you end up here?" Hayley asked.

I looked at her and lightly laughed. "Well, Alvin and I, we were driving to a school party last week. And, well, long story short, we were about to hit something and before we could, the car drove to the side, and ended up in the middle of the forest. And we've been stuck out here ever since."

"You guys own a car?" Hayley asked.

I sighed to myself. Though Hayley is 17, just a year younger than Alvin and I, she's been living differently than the rest of us typical American teens. But I shrugged and said, "Well, not anymore. After our accident, it's now completely messed up."

She laughed silently but before any of us could say anything else, we heard footsteps behind us. I turned around and saw Alvin walk into the living room. His hair was still wet, and jeez, he looked so good. He smiled at me as he sat down beside me.

He turned to Hayley and said, "Hi Hayley. I'm Alvin."

Hayley smiled at him. "Hi."

Alvin turned to me and said, "Was I interrupting your guys' chat?"

I smiled and said, "No. I was just telling her about how we ended up in the woods."

Alvin laughed softly before turning back to Hayley. "Were those your paintings that are up on the walls by the bathroom?"

Hayley nodded. "Yeah, they are."

"Wow. I'm impressed. They're really good." Alvin said.

"Thanks. But how did you know that they're mine?" Hayley asked softly.

Alvin shrugged. "Lucky guess." He said, and smiled. "Anyway, thanks for letting us stay here."

Hayley smiled and nodded. "Of course."

For some reason, I didn't like the way Hayley smiled at Alvin, but I guess that was just a natural reaction for a girl whenever they see another girl smile at their boyfriend.

Moments later, Lisa called us all in for dinner. We sat around a rectangle shaped table as Lisa placed a few delicious-smelling dishes in the middle. Gosh, it's been so long since my last decent meal, and I was starving.

Halfway through dinner, Lisa spoke up.

"So, Alvin, Brittany, what do you guys do at school?" Lisa asked.

"Well, Brittany's a cheerleader, and I'm on the football team." Alvin said.

"Really? Wow." Said Lisa. "Well, you two must live very glamorous lives, being from Los Angeles and all."

Alvin laughed softly and shrugged. "Me, not really. But Brittany's a different story."

I tried my best not to roll my eyes, but I forced a small laugh. "No, he's exaggerating."

Lisa laughed and turned to her daughter. "Hayley, maybe tomorrow you can show Alvin and Brittany some of your paintings and drawings."

"I saw the paintings by the bathroom." Alvin said, turning to Hayley. "You're really talented."

What. The. Hell. You have no idea how much I want to kick Alvin right now, but I guess it was just my jealously kicking in. I _do_ get jealous really easily, and besides, Alvin is only being polite, right?

"Thank you." Hayley said.

"What do you usually like to draw?" Alvin asked her.

Hayley shrugged. "I like to draw whatever I see outside. Birds, trees, the sunset, anything."

"Well, I'm sure you're pretty good at it." Alvin said.

Hayley smiled and said, "Wanna see one of them right now?"

"Why not?" Alvin said.

I looked at Hayley weirdly. This definitely was _not_ the quiet girl I was talking to just a few minutes ago. I watched as she got up and left the dining room, but she came back a minute later with a sketch book in her hands. She flipped to a page and showed us a sketch of a lake and trees, and to be honest, it was amazing.

"Wow. You're good." Alvin said, before looking over at me. "Britt, maybe you should get some drawing lessons from Hayley."

I looked up at him, suddenly feeling heat go to my cheeks. What the hell? Why would he suggest something as stupid as that?

But I forced a smiled and looked at Hayley. "Yeah. You're a great drawer, Hayley."

She smiled as she set her sketch book down on the floor as she sat back down in her chair, but she was smiling at Alvin. "Thanks."

I tried my best to ignore the fact that Hayley was literally flirting with Alvin, _right_ in _front_ of my _face_, and looked at Lisa and said, "So, Lisa, what does your husband do?"

"Oh, he works in a wood mill company. He helps cut down wood and ships it all over the country." Lisa said.

"Wow, that's cool. Is that why he's not here?" I asked.

Lisa nodded. "Yes. He ships the wood for one week, every month."

"My dad taught me how to carve small animals out of wood when I was younger." Hayley said.

I looked at her, and I could definitely tell that she was talking to Alvin - and only Alvin.

"Really?" Alvin said.

Hayley nodded. "I can show you tomorrow if you'd like."

Okay. That is the _last_ straw.

Alvin smiled and said, "That'd be-"

"Lisa, the potato salad is really good." I said, almost abruptly, before Alvin could answer Hayley's question.

Lisa smiled. "Thank you, Brittany. It was my mother's recipe."

Right after dinner, Lisa said that it was usually Hayley's time to do homework. Alvin and I were still in the kitchen. I watched as Hayley sat down on the couch with a bunch of notebooks in her hand, before Lisa quietly spoke up behind Alvin and I.

"I'm going to get the laundry in the other room, so can you keep an eye on Hayley for me? Sometimes she struggles with her homework, especially with math and science." Lisa said.

"Don't worry about it. Brittany and I will help out if she needs it." Alvin said.

Lisa smiled and said, "Thank you so much. I'll return shortly." And seconds later, Lisa disappeared into the other room.

Um, excuse me, but I did _not_ agree to this. I'm not gonna help Hayley with her homework. This is making it seem that I was going to babysit her or something! And plus, why is Alvin being all helpful all of a sudden?

The moment Lisa left the room, Alvin turned to me and sighed. "Britt, what's wrong?"

I looked up at him and glared at him. "Nothing's wrong." I spat.

"You were acting really weird during dinner." He said.

I felt my hands clench into a fist, my nails were digging into my palms. "No I wasn't."

But before Alvin could answer, Hayley called from the living room. "Alvin? Brittany? Can you guys help me?"

I glared at Alvin. "Well, go on. She's calling for you." I said bitterly.

"She's calling for you too." He said.

"Only because she knows that I'm here and listening." I muttered.

Alvin rolled his eyes before grabbing me by the hand and pulling us both into the living room.

"What's up?" Alvin asked.

"I need help on my biology homework." Hayley said.

I tried so hard not to roll my eyes. Puh-leez. She probably doesn't even need help. She probably just wanted to talk to Alvin and flirt with him, like she did at dinner.

And I was right. I spent the next 25 minutes or so watching as Alvin had to explain the theory of evolution and different kingdoms and phylums to Hayley over and over because she 'didn't understand'. Okay, first of all, Alvin _hates_ science, so why the hell was he explaining this? And two, the two of them acted like I wasn't even there.

I just sat here, watching bitterly. Minutes later, when Hayley finally finished her damn homework, she just started to talk and talk and talk, only to Alvin, not even acknowledging the fact that I was here.

I sighed in relief when Lisa came back. "Are you done with your homework, Hayley?"

Hayley nodded. "Yes."

"Alright then. It's time for bed." Lisa said.

Hayley nodded as she got up. "Goodnight guys." She said to us, but again, I knew she was only saying it to Alvin.

Alvin and I said goodnight to her back, although I could sense the bitterness in my own tone, before Hayley finally disappeared into her own room. I found it weird how she still had a bedtime, since she was 17 and all, but I guess being raised out here in a house in a forest was different than a typical teenager.

"Thanks so much for helping her." Lisa said to us. "Now as for where you two will be sleeping, well, I only have one more extra bedroom in this house. You two don't mind sharing a room, do you?"

Alvin shook his head. "No, we're fine with it."

Lisa nodded her head. "Alright. You two are free to go to sleep whenever you'd like, but your room is on the left, the first door down, okay?"

I nodded my head and smiled. "I guess I'm gonna go to bed right now. Thanks so much for everything, Lisa."

She smiled and nodded. "Of course. Now get some rest. I'm sure you two need lots of it."

Alvin and I said goodnight to her before heading off into the spare bedroom that we'll be sleeping in. It had a bed, with two drawers, a lamp. It wasn't so bad, at least I'll finally have something better than a car to sleep in. After Alvin and I brushed our teeth and all that, I instantly climbed into bed and covered myself with a blanket.

I was pissed.

I heard Alvin sigh as he got onto the bed with me. "Brittany..."

"Goodnight." I snapped.

He sighed deeply as he got under the covers and wrapped an arm around my waist. "Brittany, listen-"

"I said goodnight, Alvin." I said.

"Britt, I was only being nice to her." He said.

I sat up and glared at him. Alvin rolled his eyes and sat up, sighing deeply in frustration.

"Alvin, I'm not blind. I _saw_ the way Hayley was flirting with you. And it seemed like _you_ were flirting with her back." I said, between clenched teeth.

Alvin rolled his eyes and groaned. "That wasn't flirting, Brittany. That was called being nice."

I scoffed. "Sure it was. Then explain to me why the hell you were helping her with biology. You hate science!"

"Just because I hate it, doesn't mean I don't know anything about it. I _do_ pay attention in school sometimes, Britt." Alvin said.

"But that's not the point here, Alvin." I fired. "And plus, sometimes you act like I'm not even there!"

"Brittany, we're staying in her house. Being nice is the least we can do. And besides, you heard what Lisa said. Hayley doesn't have much friends, especially ones her age. I was only trying to be friendly." Alvin said.

"And so was I, until I realized that she can't keep her eyes off you." I snapped.

Alvin sighed and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear. "Look, I know that she's trying to...flirt with me, but what can I do? Her family is nice enough to let us stay in their house. I can't be rude to her and ignore her, especially since they're helping not only me, but you."

"Yeah, but she's flirting with you _in front_ of me!" I fired. "Ugh, and to think, I actually felt bad for her."

Alvin sighed. "Look, it's only for 2 more days. And then we'll be back at home, and you and me can have as much time together as we want, okay?"

As much as I'm grateful for having Lisa and Hayley let us stay in their house, I was not looking forward for the next 2 days, especially with Hayley, being all over Alvin like that.

I just rolled my eyes. I didn't say a single word as I laid down on the bed, facing away from Alvin, and covered myself with the blanket and closed my eyes.

I heard Alvin sigh as I felt him lay back down on the bed. He switched the lamp off and said, "I love you."

I knew that I was jealous, and I knew that my jealously was taking over me because tonight, I didn't even say 'I love you' back.

* * *

**So, do you guys think that Brittany is overreacting or is she right?**

**And what do you think of Hayley?**

**Thanks for reading, everyone!**

**PLEASE REVIEW :D**


	12. Blueberries

**I actually really like this chapter. I think it's pretty cute, especially with all the Alvin and Brittany scenes :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up the next morning, yawning tiredly. I blinked a couple of times when I realized that I was lying in a bed. Being have slept in a car for a week straight, it felt different to be sleeping in a regular bed again, but it was a good type of different.

My thoughts automatically flashed back to yesterday. Lisa, Hayley, dinner, the shower...everything. It was a great feeling to know that we were somewhat back in civilization, and that someone was willing to let Alvin and I stay here for a few days, but it was nothing compared to back home. But I just had to remind myself that we'll be back in our own homes, in our own beds in a few more days.

Then I remembered Hayley. When I first met her yesterday, I thought she was a shy and quiet girl, but gosh, it sure didn't take long for me to see how wrong I was about that. It still makes me mad, knowing that she was flirting with Alvin, right in front of me.

It took me a while before I finally fell asleep last night, because all that was running through my head was the way Hayley acted around Alvin, how she was flirting with him, and not even acknowledging the fact that I was there. I mean, hello? You can't just flirt with my boyfriend while I'm sitting here, and pretend that I don't exist.

And speaking of Alvin, gosh, I was pissed at him too.

I remembered last night, when I told him that I didn't like the way Hayley was trying to get his attention, and when he explained to me that he was only trying to be nice to her, but in my eyes, I didn't want to believe it. I fell asleep last night, angry at Alvin and I felt horrible about it.

Yes, I know that I may have been a _bit_ jealous, okay?

But today, I woke up, feeling completely fine. I knew that I only had to sleep it off and cool my temper down. And I also wanted to apologize to Alvin for acting the way I did last night.

I yawned one more time before sitting up on the bed, finding myself tangled in the blanket. I lightly stretched and looked over to my left, expecting to see Alvin there sleeping beside me, but to my surprise, he wasn't there.

My eyebrows furrowed, as I looked at the clock that hung on the wall. It was a little bit after 10am. But where was he? Surely he couldn't have gone anywhere, seeings as we're staying in this house, but why wasn't he here?

And that's when I thought about Hayley.

Lisa told us that she's homeschooled, so I'm assuming that she wakes up early for her tutoring. And then I thought about last night, when Hayley had asked Alvin to help her on her homework, and God, I can still remember the way he was flirting up to him...Wait, could that mean that Alvin's out in the living room right now, helping Hayley on her homework?

No, that can't be...

But again, last night during dinner, Hayley was so eager to show Alvin all of her artwork, and Alvin, for some reason I don't know, said that he'd be glad to see it. _Ugh_. I know Alvin said he was only doing that to be nice to her, but he could at least think about how _I _feel!

I was starting to get angry. I could feel all the anger from last night take over myself once more.

"That stupid little prick." I muttered under my breath, though I was unsure whether I was talking about Alvin _or _Hayley.

How dare he do that to me? We're only staying in this house because Hayley and Lisa were kind enough to let us stay. I wasn't expecting it to turn out this way, with some random girl getting all friendly with my boyfriend! And to make things worse, stupid Alvin seemed like he was starting to become friends with Hayley, while the two of them pretend that I'm not there!

I rolled out of bed, almost tripping over my own feet due to the fact that I was rushing and angry at the same time. I could feel the heat on my face, and my heart thumping with bitterness. I stormed over towards the bedroom door, and reached for the door knob until...

The door quickly swung open, and in walked Alvin, who almost bumped into me.

He looked at me. "Oh, you're awake."

"Don't talk to me." I fired.

Alvin looked at me cluelessly. "Good morning to you too..." He said, as he shut the door behind him.

I folded my arms and looked at him. "So, how was your little study date with Hayley?" I asked, sneering at her name.

Alvin stared at me, as if I had just spoken another language. "_What_?"

"Oh, don't play stupid with me. I know where you went this morning." I said.

"Brittany, what the hell are you talking about?" He asked.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I looked over to your side of the bed this morning and you weren't there!" I snapped.

Alvin shook his head in confusion. "Wait, wait, wait. So you're telling me you think I was with Hayley this morning? For what?"

"To help her with her stupid homeschooling crap! I saw the way you two talked last night when you helped her with her homework." I said bitterly.

"_Please _tell me you're joking." He groaned.

"Well, I'm not." I shot.

Alvin sighed deeply to himself before shaking his head. He gently grabbed onto my wrist and led the both of us back on the bed. I frowned as I sat cross legged on the bed, watching as Alvin climbed up to sit beside me.

He looked at me in the eyes and said, "Brittany. I _wasn't_ with Hayley this morning."

"Sure you weren't. Then-"

"Will you let me finish?" He asked. I could tell that he was getting impatient.

I sat back, sighed and nodded.

Alvin sighed deeply and said, "Britt, I literally only woke up like, 5 minutes ago. And last time I checked, you were fast asleep. I was in the bathroom brushing my teeth my entire time."

The moment Alvin finished talking, I felt embarrassment and guilt flood my entire body. I looked at him, and I knew that he was telling the truth, but I was being the stupid, overprotective girlfriend who jumps into the most pathetic conclusions ever. I looked up at Alvin, instantly hating myself for everything I said. God, what did I do?

"Oh." I said. I looked down, not wanting to look at him in the eyes right now.

He sighed. "Brittany, I know that you don't like her because she's trying to get my attention, but you have to know that I don't even notice her. And cut her some slack, Britt. It's not everyday that she gets to hang out with people her age, especially since she's been homeschooled all her life. Like I said, I was only trying to be nice."

I sighed, knowing that he was right. I wanted to tell him that I still felt hurt whenever he and Hayley talk, while they completely ignore me, while I just sit there awkwardly off to the side, but I decided to just let it go.

"Britt." Alvin said, touching my arm.

I looked up at him.

"You've gotta stop getting mad whenever another girl talks to me, or even _looks_ at me, for that matter. If you want this relationship to work, then you've gotta calm down and trust me." Alvin said.

"Calm down?" I asked, before rolling my eyes. "You're such a hypocrite, Alvin. If this were the other way around, if some boy was flirting with me, I'm sure you'd feel the same way I'm feeling right now."

He sighed deeply. "Okay, fine. But I _trust_ you without not only our relationship, but with our friendship." He said.

I sighed, looking away. Once again, I knew Alvin was making a point, and that what he was saying was right. But I hated admitting that to him, so I decided to just keep quiet.

"I just don't get why you're acting all jealous, Brittany. You have nothing to compete with." He said.

I bit my bottom lip, trying to prevent a smile at what he just said, but I shrugged. "I dunno. It's just, well, I hate the fact that she's always trying to talk to you and show off in front of you to get your attention, right in front of my face. And when I try and talk to her, she gives me one word answers."

"She's probably just intimidated by you, Brittany." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "You're just saying that."

"But I'm telling the truth." Alvin said. "I mean, come on, Britt. What girl wouldn't be intimidated by you? You're funny, you're sweet, you're very outspoken, though that _can _be a bad thing sometimes..."

I rolled my eyes once again.

Alvin laughed gently to himself before leaning towards me. "But you're beautiful."

I looked at him, trying to hold back a smile when I realized how close our faces were to each other. God, I hate how crazy he makes me sometimes, especially at times when I want to be mad at him.

"And..." He whispered. "I love you."

And it only took _that _before I moved closer to him, filling the little space between us, and pressed my lips against his. Though I hate how Alvin can do these things to me, I love it all at the same time. I felt as he gently pushed me onto my back, until I felt my head hit the pillow below me. We didn't even break apart from our kiss.

I smiled as I gently pulled away, still keeping our faces close to each other. I looked up into his brown eyes and said, "I'm sorry about last night."

He smiled. "It's alright."

I sighed again, breaking eye contact from him as he gently moved his face away from mine to look at me fully. I returned my gaze back to him and said, "I overreacted last night. I guess my jealousy got the best of me yesterday."

"It's okay. I guess I don't blame you. But Britt, you've got to realize that I'm in love with _you_. Despite how much Hayley tries to flirt with me, I'll never see her the way I see you, got it?" He said.

I nodded.

"And promise me that you won't get mad if Hayley talks to me, or if I talk to her. I'm only being nice, okay?" He said.

I nodded again.

"Do you trust me?" He asked gently.

"I trust you." I answered.

He smiled one more time. "I love you." He said.

I smiled and reached up to kiss him. "I love you too." I whispered, and it felt so good saying that to him again, after being mad at him all night.

Alvin smiled before getting up off the bed, and gently pulling me with him. "Come on, I think Lisa's making breakfast."

After I brushed my teeth (Lisa provided Alvin and I with extra toothbrushes) and combed through my hair, Alvin and I entered the kitchen to see Lisa setting the table. I looked out the window, seeing that it was sunny outside. Being lost deep in the woods for a week straight, it sure was different, yet relieving, to have seen something I haven't seen in ages.

Lisa looked up when she heard us walk in. She smiled. "Oh, good morning you two. How'd you sleep?"

I smiled. "It was great. Thanks for the extra room, Lisa."

"Oh, of course. Now take a seat. Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes." She said, before looking towards the living room. "Hayley, it's time for breakfast."

_Great..._

Seconds later, Hayley walked in and took a seat right across from Alvin. I sighed deeply, trying to control my anger by reminding myself of what Alvin said this morning. And besides, it's only for another day or so. Soon enough, we'll finally be back at home.

"Good morning, guys." Hayley.

"Good morning." Alvin said.

"'Morning..." I said.

Hayley then looked at Alvin. "Thanks for helping me on my biology homework last night, Alvin. I finally understand the difference between phylum cnidaria and phylum arthropoda."

"Oh, you're welcome." Alvin said. "But what time do you start your homeschooling anyway?"

"Well, I do math and science from 8am to 10am. Then I have an hour break, and then I do history and english from 11am to noon. But it usually depends on how fast or slow I do my work." Answered Hayley.

Lisa soon came with breakfast, which was a stack of blueberry pancakes, blueberry sauce and eggs. The way Lisa took care of Alvin and I made me miss Miss Miller even more, even though I know that she'll be beyond furious at me _and_ Alvin for getting ourselves lost.

"Lisa, the pancakes are really good. Did you make them yourself?" I asked.

Lisa nodded. "I did. The secret ingredient is fresh blueberries. There's a bunch of blueberry bushes in the forest behind the house." She said, before turning to look at Hayley. "Hayley, honey, after all your work is done, maybe you'd like to show Alvin and Brittany where we get the blueberries."

I looked over at Hayley. I bet she knew that this was another opportunity to hang out with Alvin. Ugh.

Hayley nodded as she looked towards me and Alvin. "You guys up for it?"

Alvin looked down at me, but I just nodded. He turned back to Hayley and smiled. "Sure."

After breakfast, Hayley went back into the living room where she continued to finish the rest of her work. Alvin and I stayed in the kitchen where Lisa insisted us to just sit back and relax when we offered to help clean the table up.

Once Lisa was done with everything, she returned back to the table and looked at us. "Well, my husband is returning back home tomorrow. Are you two excited to finally go back home after all this time?"

I laughed lightly and sighed. "Yes, and no. We miss our families, but we know that our parents are probably gonna ground us for the rest of our lives."

Alvin laughed. "Yeah. And plus, my car is broken and it's still out in the woods. My dad is gonna kill me once he figures _that _out."

Lisa smiled and smiled at us apologetically. "Oh dear. But at the end of the day, you two are back at home, safe and sound."

I smiled but before anything else could be said, we all saw Hayley walk into the kitchen where she placed all her textbooks and notebooks on the kitchen counter.

"I'm done my school work, so do you guys wanna go out to the forest now?" She asked, looking at me and Alvin.

Alvin nodded. "Sure."

Hayley smiled. "Alright. Come on, follow me."

"Don't go too far, okay?" Lisa said as she passed her daughter a straw-woven basket. "Oh, and here's a basket in case you find any ripe berries."

Alvin and I followed Hayley out the front door, around the house and into the forest behind their house. I sighed as I looked around, seeing the familiar surroundings of trees everywhere once again. Hayley lead us deep into the forest, with me and Alvin trailing right behind her. As we walked, Alvin looked down at me and gave me a soft, reassuring smile as he reached over to hold my hand.

I smiled back at him and mouthed the words, '_I trust you_'.

Alvin looked back up and asked, "Hayley, are you sure you know where you're going?"

"_Of course_ I do, Alvin. I've been out here _plenty_ of times. I know this forest like the back of my own..." Hayley turned around to smile at Alvin, but I saw her take a quick glance at mine and Alvin's intertwined hands before turning back. "...hands."

We continued to follow her for a few more minutes until we arrived at a small little field where it was covered in blueberry bushes. I looked over at Hayley, but the moment I looked at her, I could tell that something was bothering her. Ever since she saw Alvin and I hold hands earlier, she didn't say a word.

"Wow, this place is great." Alvin said, turning to Hayley. "Do you come here everyday?"

Hayley smiled and shrugged. "Not everyday, just when my mom needs some fresh blueberries."

I could tell that Hayley was trying so hard to pretend I wasn't there. I raised my eyebrows to myself. It wasn't like I was mean or rude to her or anything, but I guess I don't blame her. This isn't the first time I've seen other girls look at Alvin the way they do, even at times when we weren't even together yet.

Hayley looked up at Alvin and said, "Alvin, there are a few apple trees down there." She motioned towards the depth of the forest. "Wanna come with me?"

I raised my eyebrows in disbelief. She was totally disregarding my entire existence. That bitch.

Alvin looked at me for half a second before turning back at Hayley. "Brittany can come too, though, right?"

The smile on Hayley's face dropped. "Oh. Yeah, of course she can." She said, but I knew that she had to force herself to say it. "But on second thought, I'll just go by myself."

I knew her plan. It was so obvious that she was trying to get Alvin alone and away from me. I mean, why else would she ask Alvin to go somewhere with her alone, when she clearly knew that I was standing here, listening to the entire thing?

"By yourself? Are you sure? Because me and Brittany can-" Alvin began.

"No, it's fine." She walked over and handed me the basket and said, "Just start picking some blueberries. I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

And without even giving me or Alvin a chance to respond, Hayley turned around and disappeared into the trees. The moment I made sure Hayley was completely out of earshot, I turned to Alvin and sighed.

Alvin looked at me. "Please don't tell me you're mad at me."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not. But gosh, I cannot stand that girl."

He smiled softly and sighed. "I know, Britt. But it's only for one more day. You can put up with her for a day longer, can't you?"

I sighed deeply. "I guess."

He smiled and quickly kissed me on the lips. "Good. Now, come on, let's just start picking these damn blueberries."

As boring as it was, Alvin and I spent the next 10 minutes or so picking blueberries off the bushes. I sighed to myself, as I threw a handful into the basket. I turned around to look at Alvin who looked just as bored as me. I turned back to work on the blueberry bush I was currently at, until I felt something hit the back of my head.

I turned around to look at Alvin, who stood there, looking at me mischievously, with a handful of blueberries in his hands.

"Did you just throw a blueberry at me?" I asked, placing a hand on my hip.

He shook his head. "Nope."

"Yeah? Then why are you standing there with a handful of berries?" I asked.

"I was about to put them in the basket, Britt." He said, matter-of-factly.

I rolled my eyes before turning back around, but not even 3 seconds later, I felt multiple things hit me from behind. I turned around and glared at Alvin, who no longer had the berries in his hands. I looked at him, seeing how he was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Can you stop it?" I snapped, before looking down to the ground where a bunch of blueberries laid. "And would you quit wasting these berries?"

Alvin laughed. "Okay, okay, fine. I'll stop."

"Good." I said, before Alvin turned back around to continue working on the bush.

But after a minute, I stopped and smiled darkly to myself as I slowly walked over to the basket, and scooped a handful of berries into my palms. I quietly walked over behind Alvin, making sure that he wouldn't notice me coming up behind him, raised my arms, and released all the blueberries, making them pour all over his head.

I began to laugh uncontrollably as Alvin turned around to shoot me a glare. "Brittany! What the hell?" He exclaimed.

"You started it!" I pointed out.

"Real mature." He said as he wiped the berries off his shirt.

"Says the person who did it in the first place." I teased.

"Oh, so you wanna play it the hard way now, do you?" He said, smiling darkly at me.

I knew that look, and I knew that it meant that Alvin was going to do something so incredibly smart, yet so incredibly stupid all at the same time.

I frowned. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Alvin said nothing as he swiftly walked past me, and picked up the basket of blueberries. I gasped and looked at him, taking one step back.

"You wouldn't dare." I said.

"Try me." He said.

I took a couple steps away from him. "Alvin, stop. I'm not playing anymore."

"Neither am I." He said, smirking at me as he walked closer.

"Alvin, stop!" I shrieked.

"Are you scared, Britt?" He teased.

"I swear on my life, Alvin. If you _dare_ pour that basket over my head, consider this relationship over." I snapped.

Of course I was joking, but as of now, I would do _anything_ to prevent him from pouring over a hundred blueberries over my head.

Alvin laughed and shrugged. "Oh well. At least I know that Hayley wants me."

I stopped abruptly and looked at him.

Though I know Alvin was only just joking around, what he just said really hurt me. This has crossed the line between joking and the truth. He knows how I feel about Hayley, and how I hate it when she flirts with him. He _knows_ that. I suddenly began to feel really insulted and rejected at the same time. How could he say something like that to me?

Alvin stopped laughing when he noticed my expression, and that's when I knew he had just realized what he just said. "Crap, Brittany, I didn't mean it that way."

I said nothing.

He sighed as he placed the basket on the floor and walked over to me. "Britt, I didn't mean that. I-I meant...it was a joke, I didn't actually..."

I just looked at up him.

He sighed again. "I shouldn't have said that." He said.

I remained as I was.

"I'm sorry. I _knew_ I shouldn't have said that." He sighed as he pulled me closer to him. "Forgive me?"

I couldn't help but smile. I nodded and said, "I guess."

He smiled as he slowly leaned in to give me a soft kiss on my lips. "I love you, but...can we call it a truce?" He asked, referring to our little 'blueberry war' just minutes ago.

I laughed gently and nodded before leaning in to press my lips onto his. It was as if we completely forgot what just happened a minute ago, as if we forgot where we were, what we were doing, because all we could focus on was the amount of ecstasy in our kiss. Alvin gently wrapped an arm around my waist as I placed my hands on his chest.

It was so perfect until we heard someone clear their throat in the background.

_Not again..._

We pulled away from each other to see Hayley awkwardly standing there, watching us with a bunch of apples in her arms. I couldn't read her facial expression, but gosh, that must've been uncomfortable walking in on us like that...

Alvin cleared his throat. "Oh, Hayley, you're back."

"Y-Yeah." She said. I could tell that she was bothered by something. "Are...are you guys done with the blueberries?"

Alvin nodded. "Yeah."

Hayley nodded faintly. "Great. Um, I think we should go back now."

Alvin nodded again and said, "Do you need some help carrying the app-"

"No, it's fine, thanks." Hayley said as she began to walk past us. We followed her back to the house, but this time, Hayley didn't say a word.

Once we arrived back at the house, Hayley placed all the apples in another basket as I placed the blueberry basket on top of the table. Lisa was delighted, and said that she's going to use these fruits for dessert tonight.

As the day progressed, both Alvin and I could tell that Hayley was somewhere between angry and upset. To be honest, I do feel bad for her. I _was_ trying to be friendly with her in the first place, but that's what you get when you try and steal another girl's boyfriend. All night, Hayley didn't say a word to me, or Alvin, in this case. She did her homework and unlike yesterday, she didn't even ask for help.

Dinner came, and Lisa made pasta, apple pie and blueberry sauce. After we ate, and after the table was all cleaned up and everything, Lisa came up to me and Alvin.

She sighed and smiled. "Well, looks like you two will be going home tomorrow."

I smiled. Everything that happened in the past week suddenly flashed through my mind, and though getting lost in a forest wasn't everyone's idea of fun, for me, it was the best experience I've ever had.

"Yeah. After all this time." I said.

Lisa smiled and said, "Now you two, get some rest. It's a big day tomorrow."

Alvin and I said goodnight to Lisa, and to Hayley, even though she gave us a very quiet 'Goodnight' back. Alvin and I got ready for bed, brushed our teeth and everything before going into the spare bedroom.

I sighed as I fell onto the bed and as Alvin came to sit beside me. "I can't believe we're going home tomorrow."

"I know, I can't believe it either." Alvin said.

"You know, as much as I miss our families, I really wish we could have stayed out here in the forest longer." I said.

"Yeah, me too." Alvin said.

I sighed. "Back to being the popular ones at school once again, back to all the football games, cheerleading rallies..."

I looked over at Alvin, and I knew that we were both thinking the same thing - being lost out here in the woods, being away from the popularity and fame, really made us realize who we really are on the inside. Behind the reputation we maintain in front of other people, we really are just Alvin Seville and Brittany Miller, a regular pair of best friends who fell into the depth of something that would soon be life changing.

Alvin sighed as he turned the light off and laid on the bed with me. "It's gonna be weird, going back home with our siblings, being back at school with all our friends..."

I nodded as I turned towards him. Tonight was going to be our last time spending a night with each other, for now at least. Because once we return back home, we're going to be back in our own houses, in our own room and back in our own beds.

And to completely honest, waking up and seeing Alvin asleep beside me for the past week was something I got used to.

"Let's not think about school, our friends, or even our family." I whispered. "I just want this to be about us."

Alvin smiled gently before leaning in towards me, pressing his lips against mine. Not a single word was said again for a while as our kiss intensified, as Alvin pulled himself over me, hovering over my body. Our bodies became intertwined on the bed as I felt passion indulge the both of us.

I moaned gently as I felt Alvin's fingers tangle in my hair before he pulled away, laughing.

Though I was out of breath, I looked up at him. "What's wrong?"

Alvin said nothing as he untangled his fingers from my hair to hold out his hand in front of me to show me something. I squinted through the dimness of the room, trying to see what Alvin was holding.

And then I saw it.

There, between his fingers, was a single blueberry.

I laughed gently before rolling my eyes. Alvin chuckled as he flicked the blueberry into the darkness of the room, before he leaned in to kiss me again.

* * *

**Gosh, I cannot handle all this AxB fluff.**

**So, they're finally going home soon! How do you think everyone will react?**

**And any thoughts on Hayley?**

**Please REVIEW! Thanks!**


	13. Last day

**Once again, I apologize for being so bad at updating quicker. It was my birthday a few days ago, and I am now 17 years old. Gosh, that sounds old. But anyway, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a jolt. My eyes flew open and instantly scanned the bedroom. I heard light and gentle snores coming from Alvin, who was clearly still fast asleep beside me. I blinked multiple times as I sat up on the bed, untangling myself from the blanket.

Today's _the_ day.

Today is the day Alvin and I finally return home.

We have been lost for exactly 9 days now. 9 whole days, being out in the woods, surviving only on what we had. Though 9 days didn't seem that long, to me, it felt like a lifetime. Who would have thought that the events that happened within those days were possible?

Who would have guessed that all my hard work on planning the party would have resulted in me, getting lost in the woods with the boy that was nothing more than my friend? Who would have expected me, captain of the cheer squad, to have survived out in the wilderness without my everyday needs? Who would have expected the egotistical, self centered, football player Alvin Seville to have done the same?

Who would have expected Alvin and I to have somehow fallen in love with each other?

I sighed to myself. These past 9 days have been a whirlwind of overwhelming events. The first day we got lost out here, I literally thought that we would die. But then I realized, as corny as it sounds, me and Alvin wouldn't have survived if it weren't for each other.

I sat up in the bed and sighed to myself. We are finally returning home today, home to Miss Miller, to Dave, to our siblings and to our friends. To be honest, I wasn't so sure if I was looking forward to it at all.

Of course, I miss everyone and I am dying to return back home, but at the same time, being out here with no one else but myself and Alvin was just...gosh, it was great. And of course, I was terrified to return home to see Miss Miller and Dave's reaction. Not only did Alvin and I manage to get ourselves lost, but we also lied to them, ditching the house to sneak off into a party in the first place.

It seemed a bit...surreal that everything was happening today.

I looked over at the clock. I realized that I woke up a bit late today because it was a little bit past 11am. I wasn't sure when Lisa's husband was coming home, but I figured that it's better to be prepared anyway.

I looked over at Alvin, who of course, was still fast asleep beside me. I sighed one more time, knowing that this will probably be the last time in a long time, waking up to see him sleeping next to me. I really didn't want to wake him up, but I knew I had to. I placed a hand on his shoulder and lightly shook him.

"Alvin?" I whispered. "Wake up."

He groaned gently, slowly yawning, and turned so that his back was now facing me. "Leave me alone." He muttered.

I sighed exasperatedly. "Please?"

Alvin ignored me.

I sighed to myself. I figured that if shaking him awake won't work, maybe being all cute and romantic will. I leaned over and gently kissed him on the cheek.

"Please?" I asked once more.

He ignored me again.

I groaned. "I don't have time for this." I muttered, as I sat back up. "Come on, Alvin. Wake up."

I heard him sigh in annoyance before groggily sitting up on the bed. He yawned as he ran a hand through his hair. He turned to me with half-lidded eyes and said, "What do you want?"

"It's time to get up. Lisa's husband can come home at any time, and we're still not ready!" I said.

"So?" He asked, tiredly.

I sighed. "Do I have to remind you that Lisa's husband is the one who's taking us back to our homes?"

Alvin groaned, and leaned back, hitting his head against the pillow again. He closed his eyes and sighed. "5 more minutes, Britt."

I frowned, hating myself to giving in. I sighed deeply, as I laid down on my stomach, facing him. "Alvin, it's past 11am. Who knows when her husband is coming? And plus, if we're not out in the next few minutes, Lisa's gonna think something's wrong."

He sighed deeply and turned to look at me. "Come on, Brittany. This is probably gonna be the last time in what seems like a long time that we'll be waking up right beside each other. Because if we _do_ end up going home tonight, then we're gonna be back in our own rooms, in our own homes and everything."

I sighed.

Alvin smiled as he wrapped an arm around me, pulling my body close to his and whispered, "And besides, I like waking up beside you. I've gotten pretty use to it."

I failed at hiding a smile, but rolled my eyes. "I know, me too, but..." I sighed.

"What?" He asked.

I groaned frustratedly as I looked at him. "Can you stop?"

"What?" He asked.

"I'm trying to make a point to you, but you're just too...distracting!" I snapped.

He laughed. "Me?"

"Yes, _you_." I snapped, jabbing a finger at his chest. "You _know _what happens when you soft-talk me like that."

Alvin laughed. "I may need a reminder, because I honestly have no idea what you're talking about."

I rolled my eyes again, but leaned in closer to him. "Does last night ring a bell?" I whispered.

Alvin laughed again as he wrapped an arm around my waist. "Okay, okay."

I smiled as I snuggled into his chest. "I'm gonna miss this."

"Miss what?" He asked.

"This. You know, just you and me, no siblings, no parents, nothing. Nothing to get in between us. Just you and me, being able to spend as much time as we want with each other without anyone around." I said.

"We'll still be able to do that once we get home." He said softly.

"I know, but it won't be the same. Especially when we return back to school." I said.

"How come?" Alvin asked.

"Well, because you'll be back with your own group of friends while I'll be with mine. The only times I even see you during school is after school when you drive me home from cheer practice. I mean, we don't even have a single class with each other this year too." I said.

"Britt, it's not like I'm gonna put my friends before you, because you know that I'm always gonna put _you_ first. And besides, even though we barely see each other during school, we can always hang out after school." Alvin said.

"I doubt it. Miss Miller and Dave will probably ground us for the rest of our lives." I muttered.

He laughed. "Brittany, am I the type of person who follows rules?"

"Definitely not." I said, laughing.

"Exactly. You have nothing to worry about." He said.

I smiled. Everyone who knows Alvin knows that he can often be a self-centered jerk sometimes, but I'm one of the few people who can see how caring, responsible and mature he really is.

"You're right." I said.

"Of course I'm right." Alvin said.

"Don't push it." I teased.

He laughed gently and kissed my forehead. "I love you."

I looked at him and said, "I love you too, but can we _please _get up now? We already slept late last night, we really don't need to wake up late this morning either."

Alvin laughed gently and said, "Well, you can't really blame us. You and I _did_ stay up late last night, doing..._things_."

I felt my cheeks burn in embarrassment. "It's not like we actually _did_ anything. Well, not anything that went _too_ far, at least."

He laughed as he leaned in to gently kiss me on the lips. "Are you sure about that?" He whispered softly.

"What are you implying?" I asked carefully.

He looked at me and smirked before hovering over me, and delicately pinning my arms above my head on the bed. "Does _this_ refresh your memory?" He asked.

Ugh, I absolutely hated it when he does this to me. He knows my weaknesses, and he knows that I grow weak in the knees whenever he sweet-talks me. I especially hate it when he makes me smile and swoon like a 12 year old girl, particularly at times when I _want_ to be mad at him.

I just rolled my eyes, biting back a smile and said, "If you're not gonna get out of bed in the next minute, then yes, last night was completely non-existent."

Alvin just laughed before leaning in, kissing me gently on the forehead. He let go of my arms, and I sat back up, smoothing out my shirt, pretending that nothing happened.

I turned to him and said, "Alvin, I love you, but gosh, you're such a handful."

"And you just learned about that today?" He teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Good point." I sighed.

After using the bathroom and what not, Alvin and I entered the kitchen to see Lisa sitting down at the table with a cup of tea in her hands. She looked up when she heard us walk in, and smiled.

"Oh, good morning. I saved you two some breakfast." She said, standing up to walk over to the stove.

Alvin and I sat down at the table as we ate our breakfast. As breakfast progressed, I noticed that Hayley wasn't in sight. I assumed that she was in her room doing her homework, but didn't she usually work in the living room? But that didn't concern me, so I decided to shrug it off.

"Lisa, what time will your husband be home?" I asked.

"Anything this afternoon." She said.

"Will he be okay with driving us back to Los Angeles though? I mean, I know he's not expecting to have two random teenagers in his house all of a sudden." I said.

Lisa laughed. "I'm sure he'll be fine with it. Oh, and I have all of your laundry ready and set to go, for whenever you two are ready to change back into your own clothes."

I nodded. "Thanks, Lisa. Oh, and thanks for everything. Alvin and I really appreciate it."

"Of course. Like I said, I would have hated sending you two back in the woods." She said. "But speaking of the woods, Alvin, isn't your car still out there?"

Alvin laughed nervously. "Oh, uh, yeah. My dad is gonna kill me, but I guess I have no choice than to get tow truckers to retrieve my car."

"It's not gonna be a very pretty price to pay." Lisa said.

"I know. But I guess I deserve it." Alvin said, shrugging. He looked at me and said, "I guess we both deserve it."

Lisa laughed gently but shrugged. "I know your parents will be furious, because I know I would if Hayley did the same thing, but the important thing is that you two are finally back home safely. And speaking of Hayley, do you two mind getting her?"

"Um, sure. Where is she?" I asked.

"She's out in the backyard." Lisa said.

"Actually, I'm right here."

Alvin and I turned around at the same time to see Hayley standing by the wall. I looked at her. Today, I didn't feel as much animosity towards her compared to yesterday the first day we came here. I don't know why, but maybe it's because of the fact that after today, I will probably never see her again.

"Oh, sweetheart, there you are." Lisa said.

"Yeah. I decided to come in a bit early." Hayley said.

"Good. Anyway, do you mind grabbing Alvin and Brittany's clothes from the laundry room?" Lisa asked.

Hayley turned to us. "Oh. You guys are leaving today, aren't you?"

Alvin nodded. "Yeah."

"Oh...okay, I'll be right back." Hayley nodded slowly before turning away, disappearing from around the wall.

After breakfast, Lisa cleaned up all the plates, and Alvin and I took turns using the bathroom to change back into our clothes. I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror. There I was, back in my denim shorts and a cropped tanked top, with my long hair that draped my shoulders. For some odd reason, I didn't feel like...myself.

If this was me 2 weeks ago, then I admit that I would be that typical teenage girl who hangs out at the mall to go shopping or to get her nails done. But now, as I look at my reflection in the mirror, I felt all different on the inside, as if the girl that I am currently looking at through the mirror has gone somewhere else.

But I _knew_ why.

The girly and popular image I put on for school and in front of people...it's not me. Well, it's not entirely me, at least. I admit, I am not a fake person. But after spending all this time away from everything I own, away from my laptop, from my closet filled with clothes, away from everything, I realized that I am better off as _myself_. Of course, it's not like I was gonna do a drastic change, but I knew that I was going to change _personally_.

I exited the bathroom to find Alvin. I laughed to myself, seeing how the both of us are back in our party clothes - the clothes we left our houses in, the clothes we wore as the car rolled down that hill.

"Wow. You going to a party or something?" Alvin joked, when he saw me.

I looked at him, who was wearing his dark jeans, Ed Hardy shirt and his leather jacket again. "I can say the same thing about you." I said back, laughing.

It was now a bit past noon, and we both walked back into the living room. Alvin and I were sitting on the couches, as Lisa was working outside on her garden or whatever. As Alvin and I talked, Hayley suddenly walked into the living room. She stopped in her tracks for a few seconds when she saw us, but then proceeded into the living room with us.

I glanced at Alvin quickly before looking at Hayley. "Oh, hi, Hayley." I said.

She smiled softly. "Hi."

"How's it going?" I asked.

She shrugged and said, "Not much."

I sighed. This reminded me exactly of the first day I talked to her. She seemed quiet and shy at first, but when she starts talking, boy she doesn't stop.

I cleared my throat. "So, do you know when your dad is coming?"

She shook her head. "Probably in a few hours or so."

I nodded my head. "Okay, great."

"So...are you guys excited to go home?" She asked us, yet, her voice was very quiet.

Alvin shrugged as he spoke up. "Kind of."

"How come?" Asked Hayley.

"I dunno. It'll be good seeing everyone again, but at the same time...not really." Alvin answered.

"How about you, Brittany?" Hayley asked, turning to me.

At first, I was surprised that she was even acknowledging the fact that I was there. 2 days ago, when she and Alvin were talking, Hayley pretended like I wasn't even there. But I guess it's the same reason why I don't feel any annoyance towards her, that after today, I'll never see her again.

"I agree with Alvin. I miss everyone, but it'll be weird being back home." I said.

And this continued for the next hour. For some reason, Hayley, Alvin and I got involved in a very...normal conversation. Alvin and I told her what it was like living in such a populated and well-known place like Hollywood, how it was like to go to school with a bunch of people our age, what we did for fun, the music and movies we were into, everything.

Then Hayley told us what it was like living in such a remote area, how it was like to be homeschooled every single day, how the closet thing she had to a mall was the forest in her backyard, how she grew up as an only child, and how painting and drawing has really been a big part of her life.

The conversation between the three of us was going nicely, that I didn't even realize how much time had passed. But since the conversation between us was going well, I wasn't even expecting Hayley's next question.

"You two must love each other a lot, don't you?" Hayley asked.

Alvin and I looked at each other quickly. I wasn't sure why Hayley was asking us this, but at the same time, I guess there was no bad meaning behind it. Maybe she just wanted to know out of curiosity.

"I guess you could say that." Alvin said.

I smiled to myself, liking how Alvin was the one who spoke up first.

I nodded. "Yeah. But trust me, it's not as romantic as you think."

Hayley laughed gently. "Why?"

I sighed and laughed. "Well, to put in simply, Alvin and I have been friends since we were 5 years old. We've literally hated each other, and argued with each other every day of our lives. Even til today, he drives me insane. We both drive each other insane. And you can only imagine what it's like being in a relationship with someone you've known almost your entire life."

Hayley laughed again. "But you guys still love each other?"

I smiled and nodded. "We do."

I knew I couldn't tell Hayley the fact that Alvin and I literally just got together not even a week ago, but to be honest, what difference would that make? Like I've mentioned before, just because Alvin and I weren't an 'official' couple, the fact that we've been best friends for all these years have made it seem as though we have been a couple ever since.

And for some reason, I felt that after talking about this with Hayley, I felt as though I didn't need to feel like the 'jealous girlfriend' anymore. Maybe Hayley has finally realized and accepted the fact that Alvin is with me.

Lisa suddenly walked in. She looked at us and smiled. "Are you guys having one more final chat?"

Hayley smiled. "Yeah."

"Well, you better end it soon because guess who just came home?" Lisa asked.

Hayley gasped. "Is dad home?"

Lisa nodded, and seconds later, in walked a tall man with dark brown hair. Hayley smiled as she got out of her seat to greet her father. But as I watched them, I looked over at Alvin. It was getting sort of surreal to know that we were finally returning home.

Lisa turned to us and said, "Alvin, Brittany, this is my husband Randy."

Randy turned to us and smiled. "Ah, my wife told me about you guys. Getting lost in the woods and everything?"

Alvin laughed nervously. "Oh, um..."

Randy laughed again. "Don't worry about it. We're just glad that you guys aren't safe. Now, if you two would like, I can drive you guys home right now."

"Right now?" Alvin asked.

Randy nodded. "Yeah. I'm sure after being lost for so long, your parents want you guys to get back home as soon as possible."

Lisa smiled as she turned to me and Alvin. "So, ready to go home?"

I looked at Alvin and took a deep breath. "Yeah, I guess so."

Randy nodded and smiled. "Alright, I'll take you guys in my car."

I smiled as I turned to Lisa and Hayley. "Thank you so much for letting us stay here. Alvin and I appreciate it so much, you have no idea."

Lisa nodded. "Of course. And thank you for being Hayley's friend. It was so nice seeing her finally interact with people her age."

I looked over at Hayley and smiled. "It was nice meeting you, Hayley."

"You too." She said, smiling. "You too, Alvin."

Alvin smiled. "Brittany's right. If it weren't for you guys, Brittany and I would have probably still been in the woods by now."

Lisa smiled. "You're very welcome. Now, take care, okay? Have a safe trip home."

"We will." I said.

"Oh, and promise me that you won't ever sneak off for a party like that again. The last thing you guys need is to end up lost in the woods for a second time." Lisa said.

Alvin laughed. "No worries."

Alvin and I said our final goodbyes to Lisa and Hayley before following Randy into the car. Alvin sat in the passenger seat beside Randy, while I sat in the back. I looked out the window to look at their house one last time, and for some reason, I felt sort of...sad seeing it go.

"So, where to?" Randy asked.

"Downtown Hollywood. We'll show you the address once we get there." Alvin said.

As we drove into the heart of the forest, I looked out the window again. Trees, trees, trees and more trees, something that I had gotten so use to seeing. It was going to be so weird seeing the bright sun and cloudless skies again.

Even though our home in Hollywood was about an hour drive away, I could feel myself getting more nervous by the second. I wasn't looking forward to Miss Miller and Dave's reaction once they find out why Alvin and I got lost, and more importantly, _how_ we got lost.

About 20 minutes later, we finally exited the forest. I gasped quietly to myself, seeing the familiar Los Angeles skies for the first time in what seemed like forever. Minutes later, we passed by the Hollywood sign, and I knew that we're weren't very far from home anymore.

I actually couldn't believe that Alvin and I were finally going home.

Alvin turned around to look at me. "Is your phone working?" He asked.

I shook my head. "The battery died a few days ago."

"Oh, do you guys need a phone?" Randy asked, pulling out his cell phone from his pocket with one hand as he drove. He held it out for Alvin.

Alvin took it and handed it over to me.

"What's that for?" I asked, though I already knew why he was handing it to me.

"Call Miss Miller." Alvin said.

"Me? No way! Why don't you call Dave?" I asked.

"I'm already in enough trouble once I explain to him that my car is still in the forest, and that I need to pay a couple hundred bucks to get it towed back." Alvin said.

I groaned. "Alvin..."

"Brittany, just call her. We're almost home anyway. It's better to have her expecting us than to just suddenly walk in the house out of nowhere." Alvin answered.

I sighed heavily as I snatched the phone from his hand. My fingers were trembling. I looked down at the phone, then looked up to meet Alvin's gaze. I gulped as I used my shaking fingers to dial my mother's phone number.

I hesitantly put it to my ear, trying my best to ignore Alvin's stares, and gulped once again. My heart was beating intensely as each ring passed by, with no one there to pick up. But after about 6 rings, the phone picked up.

"Hello?"

It was Miss Miller's voice.

* * *

**I know, this chapter wasn't as exciting as the others, but hey, at least Alvin and Brittany are finally returning home! FINALLY.**

**Any ideas on how their families will react once they see them again?**

**And how do you think everyone will react once they find out that Alvin and Brittany are together? :O**

**Thanks so much for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**:D**


	14. Home

My heart felt like it was about to jump right out of my chest. This was the first time hearing my mother's voice in so long. I felt my fingers begin to shake as I held the phone right up to my ear, gripping it tightly in my hands. I looked over at Alvin, who continued to stare at me before I looked away.

I was beginning to feel nauseous, and being in a moving car for the first time in a while didn't help at all.

When there was no reply, I closed my eyes and gripped the phone tighter. "Hello?" I whispered.

"Who's this?" Miss Miller asked carefully on the other end.

I took a deep breath. "M-Mom?" I whispered, almost inaudibly.

I heard Miss Miller gasp clearly from the other end. And then, without a single second being wasted, she automatically broke down in tears - painful, choked out tears. The sound of my mom's sudden cries sent chills down my spine. My heart, if it were possible, was racing at such an inhumane speed, that I almost felt sick.

"_Brittany_? Brittany, is that you?" Miss Miller sobbed. "Please tell me it's you."

It took my at least 5 seconds to speak up. "I-It's me."

"_Oh God_, Brittany." Miss Miller cried. I could heard the heartfilled tone in her voice. "Brittany, oh my God..."

"Miss Miller, I-"

"I can't believe it. _Where have you been_?" Asked Miss Miller.

I gulped. "Mom. I can exp-"

"Are you alright? W-Where are you? Are you hurt? Brittany, answer me. _Answer_ me, Brittany. Where in the world have you been?" Miss Miller sobbed uncontrollably.

I took a deep breath. "Miss Miller, listen to me. I swear, I'm fine. I...I'm on my way home right now. I'll-"

"Home?" Miss Miller cried even harder. "Oh, Brittany, please come home _now_."

The way Miss Miller was speaking to me right now, I could only imagine the state she is in right now. The tone in her voice is something I can never explain, but if you heard the way she was talking to me right now, if you could only hear the pain in her voice, it would break your heart.

"I am, mom. Alvin and I are coming home right now." I said.

"Alvin? Oh my goodness,_ please_ tell me the both of you are alright." Miss Miller cried.

"We are." I took another deep breath. "But Miss Miller, please stop worrying. Alvin and I are completely fine. We're not hurt or anything. But you've got to promise me that you've gotta listen to me."

"Just come home now, _please_." Cried Miss Miller. "Please, Brittany."

I nodded, even though she couldn't see. "We'll be there soon, mom. And I swear, Alvin and I will explain everything."

I could heard my mother's cries get even worse. "Okay. I-I just can't believe it...Oh, Brittany. We thought you and Alvin had...we thought..."

I closed my eyes. "Trust me, Miss Miller. We'll be home soon, and everything will be just fine."

"Okay." Miss Miller whispered. "But my God, Brittany. Where have you been? Oh honey, I-I...this is too overwhelming right now. I can't even begin to explain how..." She trailed off into tears.

"Mom." I whispered. "I promise, we're fine. Just trust me, please."

"I've missed you so much, Brittany. I've been worrying about you and Alvin for so long." Sobbed Miss Miller.

"I know. But...we'll explain everything later, mom." I said, trying my best to hold back tears.

"Okay." Miss Miller took a deep breath. "Promise me you'll get here safe, alright?"

"I promise, mom." I said. "We'll be home soon."

I heard Miss Miller take a deep breath. "Alright. I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay." I answered.

"I love you, Brittany." Miss Miller said, her voice breaking.

"You too, mom." I replied.

"Bye." She whispered, before hanging up.

Once I heard the phone line end, I clutched the phone in my hand and closed my eyes. I couldn't explain how I was feeling right now, I was just feeling too overwhelmed. I opened my eyes to reveal tears, that were now streaking down my face. I took a deep breath and looked at Alvin.

"You okay?" He asked.

I nodded as I passed the phone back to him, and as he passed the phone back to Randy.

"We'll be there in about 20 minutes." Randy answered.

I nodded. "Thank you."

As each minute passed by, I was getting more nervous and scared. I didn't know what to expect once I see Miss Miller and Dave again. I knew they were going to be furious, and I know that our siblings will feel the same. But I do know that Alvin and I have got a lot of explaining to do.

Alvin told Randy the address to my house, so I was assuming that we were nearly there - and I was right. I looked out the car window, seeing the familiar houses and streets, and it didn't take me very long to realize that we were back. Around 2 minutes later, Randy began to slow down as he approached a large, white house - my house.

I closed my eyes for half a second before opening them again. In the driveway was Miss Miller's car, and a dark green car. Alvin and I glanced at each other for a moment, knowing that that car belonged to Dave, meaning that both of our parents were probably waiting for us inside the house right now.

"Here we are." Randy said as he stopped the car.

I didn't move. I stayed seated for a long time, trying to take in what's happening right now. It's been 9 whole days since I've been back home, back in civilization. 9 days, being out in the dark forest, 9 days being away from everyone and everything. It was just too surreal.

I hadn't realized that Alvin had already got out of the car before I saw that he opened my car door for me. I looked at him and sighed as I took his hand before getting out. I looked around me and sighed. Even though it's only been 9 days, it really felt like an eternity.

Alvin looked at me as he let go of my hand. "You ready?" He whispered.

I nodded. "Yeah."

Alvin smiled gently and said, "Remember, no matter how much trouble we get into, I still love you."

I smiled back, wanting to reach up and kiss him, but held myself back, for obvious reasons. "I know. I love you too."

But before anything could happen, Alvin and I turned around at the same time the moment we heard the door open. My heart felt like it had halted for just half a second before I realized that we were staring back at the faces of Dave and Miss Miller, who were standing at the door.

No time was wasted before our parents ran to us and embraced us tightly in their arms.

This moment didn't feel real, yet, it did.

Miss Miller began to sob, hugging me tighter in her arms. "Brittany, oh my God, Brittany, I can't believe it's really you. I can't believe you're home."

She pulled away from me, surprisingly, to pull Alvin in her arms to hug him too, while Dave did the same with me. He was teary eyed as well, but I knew I couldn't blame the both of them. They're our parents, and they've raised us since we were little. Of course they were going to be emotional.

After they let go of us, I looked over at Alvin. He was standing on the right side of Dave while I was standing on the left side of Miss Miller. The fact that there was so much space between us after so long made me want to run over to him and wrap my arms around him, but I knew that for our sake, we had to keep our relationship a secret for now.

Alvin cleared his throat as he looked at us, "Dave, Miss Miller, this is Randy."

Randy, who was still in the drivers seat with his window rolled down, smiled. "Hello."

"He and his family were kind enough to help us get home." Alvin said.

Miss Miller, with tears still running down her face, walked over to him and shook his hand. "Thank you so much for helping them. I can't even begin to explain how grateful we are that you did."

"You're very welcome." Randy answered.

Dave walked over and said, "We appreciate it. Thank you."

"Of course. My family and I were more than happy to have helped." Randy said, before looking towards us. "Now you two better stay out of trouble, alright?"

I laughed and nodded. "We will. Thank you, Randy. And tell Lisa and Hayley that Alvin and I couldn't have found our way out if it weren't for them."

Randy nodded. "I'll tell them."

We said our final goodbyes before Randy drove away. I gulped to myself, knowing what was going to happen next.

Miss Miller sighed and wiped her tear stained face, although tears continued to fall. She looked at me and Alvin and said, "I can't believe you two are finally home. We've been worried to death."

I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say.

"You two know that you have a ton of explaining to do." Dave said.

Alvin nodded. "Yeah, we know." He sighed.

"Here, let's go inside." Miss Miller said, still wiping some tears away.

The moment I stepped foot inside my house again was so weird, yet so relieving. I wanted to run upstairs to my bedroom, but it took every ounce of my strength not to. Alvin and I followed Miss Miller and Dave into the living room, where they sat in one couch, and where Alvin and I sat in the couch across from them.

Silence.

"Well." Dave said sternly, looking and me and Alvin. "Who wants to start?"

I gulped.

"Anyone?" Asked Dave.

Miss Miller sighed before looking at us. "Does the word 'party' ring a bell?"

I automatically felt the insides of my body freeze in guilt.

I sighed. "Miss Miller, we-"

"Dave and I know about the party." Miss Miller answered. "Your friends told us."

The party. The party, my party, that I was hosting, the party that I had worked so hard on - the party that Alvin and I snuck outta the house for, the party that we never arrived at.

"Our friends?" I asked.

"Yes. Courtney, Trixie, Vanessa, everyone." Miss Miller snapped. "Brittany, I _cannot_ believe you. You told me you were going to a_ sleepover_ with your friends! Why did you lie?"

I didn't know what to say.

"That goes for you too, Alvin." Dave said sternly. "Because of the fact that you two lied to us, look at what happened!"

I looked down. "We're sorry."

"You should be sorry. Both of you!" Miss Miller said, looking and me and Alvin.

"We're both so disappointed in you two. You should have just told us." Dave said. "Sneaking out was not the answer."

"Do you know how worried and scared we were? Even your poor siblings couldn't sleep at night!" Miss Miller exclaimed. "Even the police was involved with this! Do you know what you two have done?"

I felt guilt strike me like a lightning bolt. "We're sorry, Miss Miller." I said.

"But speaking of siblings, where are they?" Asked Alvin.

Dave sighed. "They're at school. Today's Monday."

"And school! Don't even get me started!" Miss Miller said. "You two have missed out on so many classes, and not to mention, your friends at school are worried to death."

Dave sighed deeply. "Tell us everything from the beginning. Please."

Though hesitant at first, Alvin and I explained the entire story, starting with the party, how we both snuck out without telling them, lying to them that we were going somewhere else. To the part where I had spotted something on the road, causing us to roll down the hill, resulting in us ending up in the middle of nowhere.

"YOU TWO COULD HAVE GOTTEN KILLED!" Miss Miller exclaimed.

"But we didn't." I said quietly.

"But what if you did? The entire situation could have been avoided, Brittany!" Miss Miller said.

"I cannot believe you two. Because of your carelessness and recklessness, you almost got hurt! It's a miracle that the two of you are still walking, after what happened." Dave said.

Then we told them how Alvin's car is now broken, and that it's still in the woods (Dave was not pleased when he heard about that), and we told them how we had to survive on what we had to make a fire, to take baths, to eat and everything, for at least 7 days straight.

"Your car is what? Still in the woods?" Dave snapped, looking at Alvin.

"Y-Yeah. But-"

"But what, Alvin? How do you expect us to retrieve your car?" Dave asked furiously.

"Well, I was planning to call a tow truck to get my car back..." Alvin chuckled nervously.

"But are you even aware how expensive that will be?" Dave declared angrily.

"I know, Dave. That's why I'm planning to pay for it myself." Alvin said.

"Fine. But once you get your car back, don't be surprised if you find out that you're walking to school everyday now." Dave fired.

"What? But Dave, I _need_ my car. How do you expect me to get anywhere? The football championship is in a few weeks, and I'm suppose to be driving myself and 2 other players!" Alvin exclaimed.

"I guess you'll just have to find another way to get there." Answered Dave.

"But-"

"Unless you'd like to quit playing football." Dave said.

I looked over at Alvin, feeling bad for him, but he just sighed and retreated back from saying anything else. We tried lightening the story by saying how the two of us got along and worked together, but Dave and Miss Miller's upset and angry mood did not seem to change.

Then we told them how we decided to look for help, which lead us to finding Lisa's house. We told them how Lisa and her daughter Hayley allowed us to stay in their house for 2 days, providing us with a bed, a bathroom and food until Lisa's husband, Randy, came back from his job to help us get back home.

"A bed? You two slept in the same bed?" Miss Miller asked, looking at me and Alvin carefully.

_Oh crap..._

"No." Alvin said quickly but calmly. "Brittany slept in the bed, while I slept on the couch."

I sighed in relief to myself. Though Alvin and I have learned our lesson about lying to our parents, there were some things that they didn't need to know...

The entire story took us about 30 minutes to explain, mainly due to Dave and Miss Miller interrupting us every 2 seconds, but to be honest, it felt good to get it off our chests, even though Alvin and I both knew we were probably grounded for the rest of our lives.

Dave sighed deeply. He looked stressed. "Well. Anything else you two have got to say?"

Alvin and I said and did nothing.

"Look. We're both so relieved that you two are home safe, finally. But what you guys have done was extremely irresponsible. I can't even begin to explain how much trouble you two have caused for everyone." Miss Miller said.

"We know." Alvin said.

Miss Miller sighed as she looked at Dave, before looking back at us. "Even though we're extremely disappointed in you both, we're still just so glad that you two are back home safe and sound."

I looked at Miss Miller. "So...we're not grounded?"

Miss Miller laughed and scoffed. "You bet you're grounded. Both of you are. Don't think that you two are getting away with this, because it's going to take a long, long time before Dave and I will be able to trust you two again. But we know that getting mad at you guys won't make anything better, but we really hoped you two have gotten something out of this."

We nodded.

"Miss Miller is right. It's going to take a while before we will be able to trust the two of you again. You guys have caused enough problems to last us a lifetime." Dave said.

Alvin and I looked at each other and sighed. We were expecting that, after all.

"That's why I'm taking your car away for at least 2 months, once you get it back, Alvin." Dave said.

"You too, Brittany. Your car is still getting fixed, but don't expect to be driving it soon for a long while." Miss Miller told me.

Dave looked at Alvin. "And you're not allowed to leave the house unless you tell me. Even if it's to go outside for a short while, you have to tell me whenever you're going out."

Alvin groaned. "Are you ser-"

I nudged him in the ribs.

Alvin sighed. "Fine."

"Same applies with you, Brittany. You're not allowed to leave the house unless you ask me, and I'm moving your curfew from 10pm to 7pm." Miss Miller said to me.

"7pm?" I asked. "But-"

Miss Miller gave me a disapproving look.

I slouched in my seat and nodded. "Yes, mom."

"And about your cellphones..." Miss Miller said. "You can still keep it, but only during certain hours. I'll tell you once I decide."

I groaned to myself. "Okay, fine."

"You too, Alvin. Don't assume that I'll be letting you keep your cellphone in your possession." Dave explained.

After Miss Miller and Dave seemed to have calmed down a bit, Miss Miller allowed Alvin to stay here until our siblings return. I can't even begin to explain how much I miss Jeanette and Eleanor. I even miss Simon and Theodore too. I knew that our siblings were not expecting us to be home, so I wasn't sure if I was looking forward to this.

Alvin and I agreed to keep our relationship a secret for now, so we had to try and stay away from each other as much as we could. Alvin, Dave and Miss Miller were all in the kitchen while I resorted upstairs into my bedroom for the first time. I sat on my bed, and looked around.

I know that I should be happy, knowing that I'll be sleeping in the warmth of my own bed tonight, but like I mentioned before, it's going to take me a while before I get use to waking up in bed, alone, without Alvin beside me.

A few gentle knocks suddenly came from my bedroom door. I looked up to see Alvin peering his head inside.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

I smiled and nodded.

He walked in a slowly closed the door behind him. The moment the door was shut, I got up off my bed, walked over to him and kissed him. It's been a rough hour, staying away from him and pretending that we weren't together. He kissed me back gently before pulling away.

"I asked them if I could talk to you." Alvin said, smiling. "They're not suspecting anything yet."

"Good." I said, leaning in to kiss him once more before I sat back down on my bed again. Alvin pulled the chair from my computer desk and sat in it.

"So...that didn't go so bad, did it?" Alvin said.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm just glad that that talk is over."

"Are you glad to be back home?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Not really. I already miss spending time with _just_ you."

He laughed lightly. "Yeah, I know how you feel."

"It's feels so weird, being back home." I said, looking around my bedroom before looking at him. "It's gonna be so weird, going to bed tonight, knowing that I'll be alone in this room."

"We've gotten pretty use to sleeping beside each other, huh." Alvin said.

I laughed and nodded. "Yeah...Anyway, how long are we gonna keep this up?" I asked.

"Keep what up?" Alvin asked me.

"You know, pretending that we're not together." I said.

Alvin sighed. "I know. But let's give it time. I mean, who would have expected us - us of all people - to get together so quickly? No one would have expected it, especially with our type of...rivalry."

I laughed. "I guess you're right, but it's going to be so difficult to hide our relationship. It's going to be hard not being able to hug or kiss you out in public, knowing that we have to wait until we're alone to do so."

He smiled. "I know. But it's better to just give it some time until we tell people."

"Okay. I guess it _is_ pretty fun keeping this from everyone, for now." I said, sighing.

"Yeah. Anyway, I personally think that Miss Miller and Dave handled it quite well downstairs." Alvin said.

I nodded. "I know, right? I expected something even worse, like putting chains and bars on our bedroom windows or something."

"But you know, Britt, that there are still people out there that think we're missing." Alvin said.

"Our friends? We can call them later. It's not like Miss Miller and Dave took our cellphones away." I said to him, thinking back to our group of friends at school, who are still probably extremely worried.

"No, I'm not talking about our friends, Britt." He said.

I looked at him, confused, before I realized who he was actually talking about.

Our siblings.

"Oh." I said. I looked at the clock and said, "Well, they're gonna be home from school in a few hours. I guess the only thing left to do is wait."

Alvin sighed and nodded.

I sighed to myself before getting up off my bed to go sit in his lap. I closed my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder, as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I love you, you know." I whispered.

"I know. I love you too, more than I should." He said.

I laughed gently to myself and said, "We should probably go downstairs soon before they actually _do_ start suspecting something. They're gonna start wondering why we're up here, not yelling and arguing with each other."

Alvin laughed and nodded before I got off his lap. But before we reached my bedroom door, he turned me around, leaned in and kissed me. I closed my eyes as I kissed him back. It was moments like these - moments where we can be together as a couple without having to hide - that I'm going to miss the most.

Like Alvin and I said, we're just going to keep our relationship a secret - for now.

But as of right now, all we have to do is to wait for Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor to return from school. And as much as Alvin and I miss our own siblings, we both knew that they were going to be as furious as Miss Miller and Dave.

* * *

**They're finally back home! Poor Dave and Miss Miller must be so relieved!**

**How do you think Simon, Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor will react once they see their older siblings again?**

**And will Alvin and Brittany be able to keep their relationship a secret? :O**

**Thanks so much for reading! PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	15. Questions

It was almost 3pm, which was the time our school usually ends. Alvin and I were in the kitchen, waiting, as Miss Miller and Dave watched us. It was so uncomfortable, but I know why our parents were staring us down; you haven't seen your kid in over a week, so of course they'd want to keep their eyes on us.

"I called Simon and Theodore to tell them to just come home with Jeanette and Eleanor so they can all meet us here." Dave said.

Miss Miller sighed as she looked at Alvin and I and said, "Well? How are you two going to explain this all to your siblings?"

I bit my bottom lip. "Um..."

"I cannot even begin to explain how worried they were! Your sisters, and your brothers, Alvin, were probably more worried that we were!" Miss Miller explained.

Ugh, here we go again...

Dave sighed. "You two better be ready to explain everything to them."

Minutes passed by, and I was beginning to feel extremely nervous. Today has already been a crazy day, and all I wanted was to get some rest, but I had a feeling that once we explain to our siblings why we disappeared all of a sudden, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor would be as upset as Miss Miller and Dave.

Time seemed to be getting slower and slower. Alvin and I glanced at each other quickly, but didn't say anything. But then, just when I thought that our siblings were never gonna come, I heard a click from the front door, followed by distant voices - and I knew exactly who they belonged to.

"Miss Miller? Dave?" Called a voice. It was Eleanor's.

"In the kitchen." Miss Miller replied.

Seconds later, they walked in - all 4 of them walked in. Since Alvin and I were sitting at the very corner of the room, they didn't see us at first. I wanted to say something, but at the same time, I didn't. But I could feel my heart rate increase more and more.

"Hey guys, how was school?" Asked Dave.

"Um, good. But Dave, why'd you ask us to come here?" Asked Simon, referring to the house.

But instead of words, Miss Miller and Dave both turned to look towards Alvin and I. Our siblings followed their gaze, and it only took them half a second before they all erupted into gasps. I could see it in all 4 of their faces that they were surprised, no, shocked - deeply and utterly shocked. Without wasting another second, without even realizing what was happening, they all ran to us and hugged us, almost knocking Alvin and I both off of our feet. Like earlier, everything felt so surreal.

Everything just happened so quickly, I couldn't wrap my head around it.

"Brittany, Alvin..." Jeanette said gently, tears running down her face.

I smiled weakly at her. "Hi, Jeanette." I said.

"What is going on?" Theodore asked.

"I don't get it. Why..._how_ are you guys here?" Eleanor asked.

"Where did you guys disappear to?" Asked Simon.

"Oh God, I can't believe you guys are...that you guys are back home." Jeanette said.

"Whoa, whoa. One at a time, guys." Miss Miller said, silencing everyone in the room. "I'm sure Alvin and Brittany will explain everything, right?"

I nodded before I looked towards Miss Miller and Dave

Miss Miller nodded as if she instantly read my mind. She spoke up and said, "Dave? Why don't we give the kids some privacy. This may take a while."

Dave nodded before he and Miss Miller left the room, leaving Alvin and I in the gazes of our worried, yet growingly furious siblings. The moment Miss Miller and Dave were out of sight and out of earshot, I could tell that hell was about to break loose.

"Alvin, Brittany. What the heck is going on? Where in the world have you two been?" Simon asked

Alvin sighed deeply. "Guys, before we explain-"

"How _dare_ you disappear without telling anyone! Anyone at all! You caused so much pain not only with us, but for everyone else! Everyone thought you guys were missing!" Eleanor snapped.

I looked at my sister. "Elle, calm down, it's-"

"Calm down? My ass! Brittany, don't tell me to _calm down_ when you and Alvin have been missing for almost 2 whole weeks without any explanation!" Eleanor fired.

I sighed deeply and looked at her, then towards the rest of them. "Would you guys please just listen for a moment?"

"Only if you guys explain everything. Why'd you guys run off like that?" Asked Simon.

I sighed. "We didn't run off, Simon."

"Then explain to us how you two managed to disappear at the same time, and showing up nearly 2 weeks later!" Exclaimed Simon.

I sighed again and spoke up quietly. "We...got lost."

"Lost?" Simon asked. "What? Then...how?"

Alvin sighed behind me and said, "You guys may want to sit down."

And just like earlier, Alvin and I explained the _entire_ story to them, and just like Dave and Miss Miller, they were not impressed at all. In fact, our siblings seemed to be more angered by mine and Alvin's disappearance opposed to Dave and Miss Miller.

As we told the story, I could tell that Simon and Eleanor were pissed. Theodore and Jeanette have always been the softer and kinder ones, but Alvin and I both knew that if any of his brothers and any of my sisters got angry at us, it would be Eleanor and Simon.

The whole story took longer to explain to them, compared to when we told Dave and Miss Miller. But like earlier, Alvin and I purposely left out the detail of us being together. Being our siblings, it would come off as more than a little surprise if they find out that Alvin and I are suddenly together. They didn't need to know that much, did they?

We finished off by telling them that Miss Miller and Dave grounded us and confiscated almost everything we own. I looked away for a brief moment, holding my breath, knowing that Alvin and I were in for a long lecture.

Jeanette sighed. "Britt, you guys could have gotten hurt!"

Eleanor scoffed. "Forget about hurt, Jeanette. They could have gotten killed!"

"You guys are lucky that no one got sick, or that none of you got killed. You two are lucky that the family who let you into their home weren't psycho killing machines! To be honest, you guys are both complete idiots." Simon said.

"We know, we know." Alvin sighed.

Simon shook his head. "Wow. I can't believe you guys. That's...that's just extremely irresponsible. I mean, getting lost in a forest due to sneaking out? You two should be disappointed in yourselves. But I'm not surprised, especially with you, Alvin. Doing something reckless _does_ seem like something _you_ would do. "

Alvin just rolled his eyes.

I frowned to myself, not liking the fact that Simon was blaming Alvin. But why? Is it my girlfriend instincts kicking in? Because all my life, growing up with Alvin, Simon and Theodore, I knew that Alvin and Simon get into small brotherly arguments and that Simon would always blame it on Alvin, and I would always laugh it off.

But now, I felt like I had to step up and say something. Ugh, goddamn these stupid girlfriend instincts.

"Don't blame it on him, Simon." I said, wanting to defend Alvin, but instantly knew that was a mistake when I got looks from all 4 of them. I mean, I have never stood up for Alvin on anything! If anything, I would always be opposing him.

"I'm not blaming him, Brittany, I'm just-"

"It's not his fault." But I continued and said, "It's my fault too. In fact, the whole thing is my fault. I was the one who asked him to drive me to the party. I was the one who _threw_ the party in the first place."

"Party? What party?" Theodore asked, looking at his older brother.

Alvin chuckled nervously. "The one I forgot to mention to you guys?" He said slowly.

Theodore raised his eyebrows. "But you told us you were going to were going to watch the NBA finals with your friends."

"He was lying, Theo." Eleanor said, shooting Alvin a bad glare before looking at me. "They both were!"

I sighed again. "Eleanor-"

"I told you going to the party was a bad idea! You never listen, Britt! You guys almost got hurt, and the saddest part of it is that you could have avoided the entire thing if you just _listened_ to us for once!" Eleanor exclaimed.

I groaned silently to myself. "Eleanor, look, I know what we did was stupid, but at least we're fine now. Alvin and I are alive and we're back home, and that's the only thing that matters."

Eleanor opened her mouth to protest, but then she shut it. The 4 of them fell silent before looking at Alvin and I.

Eleanor sighed and nodded her head. "Yeah, I know, but you guys really scared us half to death." She said, quietly this time.

I nodded. "We know. But Alvin and I learned our lesson. Right Alvin?" I asked, looking at him.

"Oh. Uh, yeah. Yeah, of course we did." He said.

I wanted to roll my eyes at how unconvincing he sounded, but hey, that's Alvin for you. I smiled as I looked back at Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor.

"And despite all the trouble we caused, at least we can all forget about that now. Please?" I asked.

Jeanette sighed. "I guess so. I mean, Dave and Miss Miller _did_ ground you guys. That's pretty fair, in my opinion."

Eleanor sighed and smiled softly. "Even though you two are absolute idiots for doing what you did, we're all just so relieved that you guys are back home."

Alvin smiled. "Thanks, Elle."

"But it doesn't mean that we forgive you guys just yet." Theodore said. "You guys just have to earn back all our trust."

I laughed and said, "I guess we can live with that. We're just so sorry for causing so much trouble from a stupid mistake."

"With you and Alvin, what else is new?" Simon said.

Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor burst into laughs while Alvin and I gave each another unamused looks.

It sure is _great_ to be home...

* * *

2 weeks later...

It's been 2 weeks since Alvin and I returned home. We were able to contact all of our friends, who of course, we worried to death over our sudden disappearance. But Alvin and I explained everything to them, from the moment we got lost while driving to the party, to the moment we finally returned home.

But to my absolute surprise, our friends told us that they had to cancel the party, since Alvin and I didn't show up. But since we explained to them why that happened, that we were stranded in the middle of the woods for almost 2 weeks, they understood and we all agreed to make it up by having a little get together, just with our group of friends.

But like Alvin and I had promised each other, we had to keep our relationship a secret - even from our closest friends.

I was so glad that everything was back to normal. Though Alvin and I missed quite a few days of school, the school still allowed us to get caught up, and now everything's up to date. But though it's been 2 weeks, Alvin and I are still grounded, yet we were still able to see each other after school.

Today was a sunny Friday afternoon. Miss Miller was out at work, while Jeanette and Eleanor were out at the library or something. Since Alvin and I weren't allowed to use our cars or go out to the mall or wherever, we both figured that since we weren't doing anything today, that we should just spend the day with each other.

It's been a _long_ time since Alvin and I were able to spend even a little bit of time with each other without pretending that we weren't together. And trust me, not being able to have some alone time with him was extremely difficult.

It was now a little bit past 6pm. Earlier, we attempted to get some homework done, but we quickly resorted into watching a movie instead (I picked the movie _27 Dresses_, much to Alvin's boredom.)

"Want something to eat?" I asked, as we both entered the kitchen, once the movie finished.

"Nah, I'm good. Besides, I have to be home by 7pm before Dave extends this punishment even more." Said Alvin as he leaned against one of the kitchen counters.

I nodded as I walked closer to him. I frowned. "I hate this."

"What?" He asked.

"You know, _this_. Doesn't it bother you that we barely get to spend time with each other anymore?" I asked him.

He sighed deeply. "I know, Brittany. I hate it too, believe me. But this is what we agreed on, remember? We're trying to prevent people from finding out about us, as much as possible."

I sighed. "I know. But...but it's just so hard! Like, whenever I see you hanging out with your friends at school, it looks like you're having so much fun, and it hurts me to just walk past and ignore you, pretending that I didn't see you. It's so hard going through an entire school day without saying a single word to you, especially since we actually _do _see each other at school."

Alvin smiled softly and reached his arms out towards me. I sighed quietly and walked closer to them until he was able to wrap his arms around me. I sighed again as I buried my face into his chest.

"I know it's hard, Britt. I feel the same way whenever I see you with your friends." He said, looking down to meet my gaze. "But you just can't expect the two of us to just suddenly go around the school, holding hands. And you can't expect us to be hanging around each other all day, especially since people _know_ the type of friendship we have. People will start to wonder."

I frowned again.

He sighed before continuing. "Look. I'm not saying that it's a bad thing, but we should just give it a bit more time. After all, we only came back home 2 weeks ago. What would people say?"

I nodded, understanding his point. "I guess you're right."

Alvin leaned in and gently kissed me on the lips. He sighed and said, "You know that I hate spending this much time away from you, but there really isn't much we can do."

"I know." I sighed, then I shrugged. "I guess we _should_ keep this to ourselves for now. And besides, I actually like how we're keeping this a secret. At least no one is getting all up in our business."

"Exactly." Alvin said.

But then I sighed exasperatedly and groaned. "But...it's just so freaking difficult! Do you know how hard I try pulling myself back whenever I see a group of stupid girls, giggling and getting all googly eyed whenever _you_ walk past them? And it doesn't help that you go around the school looking so...hot."

Alvin laughed.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. "It's like you're teasing me on purpose."

"What about me? It doesn't help me either whenever I see you out on the field wearing your preppy little cheerleading uniform." He said, leaning into me. "Especially when I see you stretching and doing your warm-up routines."

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "You are _such_ a pervert." I whispered, but I leaned in towards him, close enough so that our lips barely touched and said, "Then again, I _do_ try and impress you whenever I see you on the other side of the field, because I _do_ know that you're watching me."

He laughed and said, "Really? That's funny because I actually watch the _other_ cheerleaders."

I rolled my eyes, knowing that he was just trying to get on my nerves again. "You're a jerk."

He laughed gently and said, "I'm just kidding, Britt. But Brittany, even though we ignore each other during school, doesn't mean that I don't see you, because I _do_. But this is what we agreed on, remember?"

I sighed.

"You know that I love _you_, so quit being all jealous." He said.

"I'm not jealous." I snapped, turning away stubbornly.

"Oh, come on, Britt. Sounds like you _are_ a little jealous." He said.

"I am not." I muttered between clenched teeth.

He just laughed before leaning in to kiss me again, but this time, I eagerly kissed him back. Not even a minute later until I felt Alvin's hands move to my waist before he picked me up in his arms and placing me on the kitchen counter behind him. Without even breaking the kiss, I pulled him closer to me as I wrapped both of my legs around his body.

Gosh, it's been so long since we've last kissed like this, and judging by the way we were kissing each other now, we both wanted this.

Our kiss went on for ages, and I could tell that it was heating up. Our hands began to roam each other's bodies, touching every part of each other that we could. I could sense that Alvin wanted to move this kiss into the bedroom as much as I wanted to, but we both knew that _that_ could lead into something else, if you know what I mean. But I have to admit, it's been a while since Alvin and I last did something as fun as _that_...

Ugh. I shook those thoughts away. The last thing we needed was to get caught.

Alvin slightly pulled away, still keeping our faces close and smirked.

"What?" I asked in a whisper.

"How dead would we be if someone catches us in this position?" He asked me.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because I think I just heard your sisters pull up in the driveway." Alvin said.

"_What_?" I said again, unwrapping my arms from his neck, legs from his body, and gently pushed him away before hopping off the kitchen counter.

Alvin and I quickly moved away from each other, putting as much space between us as possible. And as expected, Jeanette and Eleanor soon walked into the kitchen a few minutes later, and judging by the looks on their faces, they weren't expecting to see Alvin here.

"Oh. Hey, Alvin. What are you doing here?" Eleanor asked.

"Nothing. I, uh..."

I automatically jumped in and said, "I asked him to come over to help me on my math homework. Anyway, where'd you guys go?"

"To the library, then to the mall. Miss Miller left us a few errands to do." Answered Jeanette. "Anyway, we should get started on dinner. Alvin, are you staying?"

Alvin shook his head. "I can't. I was just about to leave, anyway. Dave still has me grounded."

"Don't worry. Brittany's still grounded too." Eleanor said.

I just rolled my eyes and said, "Whatever. Anyway, you guys start with dinner. I'm just gonna walk Alvin out, alright?"

And without giving them time to respond, I pulled Alvin along with me to the front door, away from sight of my sisters. I sighed as I looked at him. I hated this part the most.

"Do you really have to go?" I asked.

"No, but I should. It's almost 7pm anyway. But it's Friday; we can hang out tomorrow if you'd like." Said Alvin.

"I guess..." I sighed. "I really hate being grounded."

Alvin laughed and said, "I know. It sucks. But there's nothing we can do except wait for Miss Miller and Dave to unground us."

I scoffed. "Maybe in the next 10 years." I muttered before sighing. "But you really should get going before Dave kills us both."

Alvin laughed and nodded. He looked down at me and said, "I love you."

I wanted to reach up and kiss him, but for obvious reasons, I had to hold myself back. I smiled and whispered, "I love you too."

After he disappeared around the corner, I walked back inside to help Eleanor and Jeanette with dinner. But the moment I walked back into the kitchen, they both turned to stare at me at the same time.

"What?" I asked.

"Okay, Britt. What's going on?" Eleanor asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"You know exactly what we mean. You and Alvin have been acting really...friendly around each other." Eleanor said.

I forced a laugh. "Well, Alvin and I _are _friends, if you didn't already know."

"That's not what we meant." Said Jeanette.

"Yeah. We _know_ you and Alvin, and we know that you two cannot stand being around each other, let alone be in the same room as each other. And we haven't only noticed it today, but we've noticed it ever since you two came back home. Is there something going on between you two?" Asked Eleanor.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, first of all, if you guys forgot, Alvin and I had to spend an _entire_ week and a half in the woods together. Obviously, we're starting to get along. And second of all, just because he was here, doesn't mean that there's something going on. I asked him to help me on my math homework."

"But you're asking Alvin, of all people, to help you on school? Why didn't you ask Simon or Theodore? They'd probably be more useful." Jeanette said.

"Just because Alvin isn't _obsessed_ with school like Simon is, doesn't mean that he's not smart, because if you guys have seen Alvin's grades in school, they're actually pretty high for someone who doesn't like to study." I fired.

"Okay, hold on. I wasn't questioning Alvin's intelligence, Britt. Why are you suddenly so defensive when it comes to him?" Jeanette asked me.

"I...I, uh, well, why does it matter to you?" I snapped.

"It doesn't, but we were just wondering why you and Alvin are suddenly so nice to each other. We thought you two hated each other!" Said Jeanette.

I sighed in frustration. "It was never hate, alright? It was more of a...friendly rivalry between two...friends."

Jeanette sighed. "Plus, we've noticed that you and Alvin have been spending a lot more time with each other ever since you guys came back."

I sighed and said, "I don't know what you guys are trying to say but whatever it is, there's nothing going on between us, okay?"

"Jeanette's right. Ever since you and Alvin came back home, you two are _always_ around each other. Like literally, outside of school, you two are always hanging out with each other. You're always laughing and smiling whenever you're with him. And the weird thing is, you guys haven't argued in a really long time. It seems so...odd." Eleanor said.

Jeanette turned to me. "Are you and Alvin dating?" She asked suddenly.

"Wh-what? No!" I said, but I could feel my face turning red. "Why would you assume that?"

"Why _wouldn't_ we assume that?" Asked Jeanette.

On the inside, I was fuming with anger. I was so annoyed that my sisters were suddenly invading my personal space, and they were being so nosy about it.

I sighed, trying to act as cool and collected as possible. "I don't know why you guys are suddenly so interested in what I do, so can we all just drop it? There's nothing going on between me and Alvin, okay?"

My sisters gave each other quick glances before looking back at me.

Eleanor sighed and shrugged. "Okay, whatever you say, Britt."

That night, around 11pm, I laid in my bed and stared up at my ceiling for who knows how long? I couldn't keep this guilty feeling off my chest, because I knew that my sisters were now suspecting something, and knowing them, they've probably already told Simon and Theodore to keep an eye on their older brother. I looked towards my cell phone - the only electronic thing that Miss Miller didn't confiscate from me - before looking back up.

I wanted to call Alvin and tell him about what happened right after he left today, but at the same time, I didn't want him to be bothered by it. We both agreed to keep our relationship a secret, and surrendering now seems so dumb. But it's not as if we could help it; Alvin and I barely get time to see each other anymore, so of course we'd want to spend as much time as we can with each other without anyone thinking that something is going on between us.

But at the same time, I _knew_ that keeping this a secret wouldn't have lasted long anyway.

So as of now, I guess mine and Alvin's relationship, isn't so secretive anymore.

And to be honest, I was relieved.

* * *

**This is probably going to be one of the last chapters. Depending on how long the next chapter will be, I'm guessing that this story will only have at least 1-3 more chapters left :(**

**Well, Jeanette and Eleanor are being very nosy, aren't they? How long will Alvin and Brittany be able to hide their relationship? (Those 2 literally cannot keep their hands off of each other LOL)**

**Anyway, thanks so much for reading!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	16. Stuck with you

**Well, here it is. The final chapter! **

**This is probably one of my favorite chapters in this story too. This chapter was just so fun to write!**

**But anyway, here it is for the last time, the very last chapter of _Stuck with you_! (Don't worry, I'll do a thank you note at the end)**

* * *

2 weeks later...

Cheer practice had just ended, and as usual, the girls and I would resort back into the change room and talk. That was normal, but I could tell that ever since Alvin and I returned home, my friends were starting to become a little suspicious, much like my sisters. 2 weeks ago, when Jeanette and Eleanor had asked me if I was dating Alvin, I knew I had to lie my way out. Not only did I not want anyone to know, but Alvin and I promised each other to just keep our relationship a secret for now.

But it's been a whole month since Alvin and I returned, and keeping our relationship in the dark, and not being able to be with each other out in public for this long was starting to make me insane. And it's only a matter of time before someone actually finds out the truth.

And to be quite honest, I didn't want to keep this a secret anymore. I'm done with keeping it away from everyone. I cannot go one more day pretending that Alvin and I aren't together.

"So, Britt..." Noelle asked me, as we entered the changing room after practice. "What's the scoop?"

I looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on. Stop pretending like you don't know." She said. "I'm talking about you and Alvin!"

I felt my cheeks turn red. "Okay. What about it?"

On the side, Vanessa laughed and came over to me. "Let's be real, Britt. It's _so_ obvious that there's something going on between you two! We've seen you guys together after school like, all the time."

"That's because he drives me home after practice because we literally live across the street from each other. He's been doing that for a while now. I thought you guys knew that." I said, trying my best not to show the nervousness in my voice.

"We know, but you two have been acting...differently around each other lately." Said Vanessa.

"Yeah. You guys are always talking, laughing and smiling. I mean, ever since you two returned home from getting lost in the forest, you and Alvin have been acting _really_ close." Said Trixie, who just finished changing out of her uniform.

"Well, he _is_ my friend. He's been my friend since we were kids. Of course we're close." I said.

"But lately, you two have been acting _really_ close..." Trixie said.

Courtney, who was sitting right beside me, said, "Yeah. And none of us have seen you guys argue in a long time. And trust me when I say this, Brittany, but you and Alvin argue _a lot_."

Noelle looked at me teasingly and said, "Did anything happen between you and Alvin while you two were lost?"

My cheeks began to burn in embarrassment. "What? N-No, I-"

"Come on, Brittany. We're your best friends. You can tell us anything. What _did_ happen between you and Alvin?" Courtney asked.

I sighed deeply to myself. I knew I could trust them. They're my friends, and I've trusted them with almost everything, but it was things like this where I didn't want to tell them. But at the same time, I knew that I wanted to tell someone. It's been a month since Alvin and I came back, and I didn't want to hide this any longer.

I sighed again and looked at them. "Just don't freak out, please." I sighed.

"Okay." Courtney said.

I took a deep breath, feeling my heart race suddenly increase. "Okay, well, Alvin and I are _sorta_, _kinda_...together."

"Sort of?" Asked Vanessa.

I sighed exasperatedly and said, "Okay, fine. We _are_ together."

They all started to squeal like excited 5 year olds. I just rolled my eyes at them. I _knew_ they would react this way, and I knew that I was never going to live this down.

"Oh my gosh, I knew it!" Trixie said.

"Brittany, I _told_ you that you and Alvin look cute together! I mean, you two were bound to be together!" Courtney exclaimed.

"How did it happen?" Asked Noelle.

"Tell us _everything_." Vanessa.

I couldn't help but laugh, though my cheeks were still red. "I would, but he's kinda waiting for me outside." I said, still quite embarrassed.

"Oh, of course. You wouldn't want to keep your boyfriend waiting, Britt." Vanessa teased playfully, as the other girls giggled in the back.

I rolled my eyes. "You guys..."

Noelle tried to hide her laughs. "Sorry, Britt. But we actually _are_ happy for you. I mean, it's about time you and Alvin got together!"

"Yeah! There was _way_ too much sexual tension between you two." Courtney said.

My jaw dropped as I looked at her. "Courtney! God, you guys are so humiliating!"

Courtney laughed and said, "But it's true! Anyway, you should get going, but promise us that you'll tell us everything. We need details, girl!"

I sighed but smiled as I picked up my bag and swung it around my shoulder. "Okay, okay. Anyway, I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay?"

They nodded as we waved each other off, but as I walked out of the changing room, I could still hear them giggling and saying things like '_I knew it_' or '_They're so cute together_'. I sighed to myself. Knowing them, it's going to take a while before they settle back down.

I entered the hallway where I found Alvin leaning against the wall, waiting for me as he usually does. I smiled when I saw him, instantly feeling my mood go up. He looked up when he heard me approach him and smiled.

"Hey." He said. Since we were still inside the school, we weren't able to kiss each other without having the risk of someone we know walk in on us.

"Hi. How was football practice?" I asked him.

"Good. How about you? How was cheer?" He asked.

"It was alright." I said, before we began to walk. We soon got to his car, where we both threw our sports bags in the back, before he got into the drivers seat, and while I got into the passengers seat. Alvin was allowed to have his car back, but only for school purposes.

The moment Alvin turned his car on, loud music came blaring out of his speakers. I rolled my eyes as I turned the volume all the way down.

"Alvin, when are you ever going to learn to quit playing music so loudly?" I asked. "I mean, you've been doing this for _ages_ now. Ugh, you never change, do you?"

He smirked as he continued to watch the road. "Britt, just because we're together now, doesn't mean that I have to turn the volume down just for you."

I glared at him. "You're so mean."

"I love you too." He teased.

We soon arrived at my house. Alvin pulled into the driveway and turned off his car, but I stopped him before he could get out.

"Alvin?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He answered.

I sighed deeply and looked at him. "Don't get mad at me, okay?"

"Wait, why would I be mad?" He asked before looking at me carefully. "Britt, what did you do?"

"Nothing. Well, it's just...I told my friends...about...us." I said slowly. I just wanted to tell him as soon as I could.

He looked at me. "Oh. That's fine with me."

I raised my eyebrows. I was _not_ expecting that reaction from him. "Wait. Really? I thought you didn't want anyone to know about us." I said.

"At first, but people _are_ starting to notice. It'll only be a matter of time before everyone finds out." He said.

"So you're okay with this?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's about time we told people, anyway. My friends have been asking me about us constantly, and I'm tired with telling them that we're not together." Alvin said.

I smiled, but then frowned when I remembered something. "But you _do_ know that our siblings will find out eventually, right?"

He looked at me for a while before saying, "Wanna just tell them right now?"

"Now?" I asked.

"Yeah. It'll be better if we tell them ourselves, rather than have them find out from somewhere else." Alvin said.

I groaned and sighed. Telling my friends was simple, but I knew that telling our siblings would be a bit more challenging...

I sighed. "I don't know, Alvin. I want to, but at the same time, I don't know how they'll react."

"Britt, who cares about how they'll react? They're my brothers, and your sisters. They'll have no choice that to deal with us." He said, and I laughed. "Just as long as we're happy with each other, nothing else matters."

"I guess you're right...but still!" I said.

"Come on, Brittany. It's not _that_ bad. It's not like we're telling them that we're getting married, or that you're pregnant." Alvin said.

I looked at him teasingly and raised my eyebrows.

He smirked as he leaned in closer to me and whispered, "Because _those_ will come later in the future."

I began to blush madly as unavoidable giggles of embarrassment escaped my lips.

"Alvin!" I exclaimed, although, I _did_ like the ideas of it...

He laughed as he gently kissed my cheek before getting out, with me following right behind him, still blushing from his comment. He held my hand in his as we intertwined our fingers together before we entered the house.

"Jeanette? Eleanor?" I called.

"In the living room!" Called Eleanor.

Alvin and I let go as we both made our way into the living room, only to find Jeanette, Eleanor and Simon and Theodore sitting in the couches with a bowl of chips on the coffee table in the middle of the room.

"Hey guys. What are you two doing here?" Alvin asked his brothers.

"The girls invited us to watch a movie. Anyway, what are _you_ doing here?" Theodore asked.

Alvin and I glanced at each other for a quick moment before he spoke up and said, "Actually, it's a good thing that all 4 of you are here because Brittany and I have something to say."

They looked at us weirdly.

"What?" Asked Jeanette.

I gulped. "Okay, I'm just going to get to the point, so, um...well, how would you guys feel if you found out that...Alvin and I are...dating?" I asked slowly, looking at them.

Silence. Complete silence.

"Really?" Simon asked us.

Alvin chuckled nervously. "Well-"

But before Alvin could finish, Eleanor turned to Simon and Theodore and said, "See? I _told_ you they were going to tell us soon."

I looked at her, suddenly feeling confused. "Wait, what?"

"Come on, Brittany. It's no surprise. It's _so_ obvious that you two are dating. We _all_ knew that." Answered Eleanor.

"What? Really?" I asked, looking at the rest of them.

Jeanette nodded. "Britt, remember when Elle and I asked you if you guys were together, and you said no? Well, we were just testing you. We all knew that there was something going on between you two, the moment you guys returned home."

Alvin turned to his brothers. "You guys knew, too?"

Theodore nodded. "Of course we knew. You haven't complained about Brittany's nagging in ages, and you're always spending time with her."

"And besides, it was pretty obvious that you two were trying to hide it from us." Simon said.

Eleanor laughed. "Yeah. I've seen the way you two have looked at each other at school. Though you guys are barely around each other during school, I could still see how you two are always looking at one another."

"Speaking of that, though, if you two are actually together, how come you two never seem to be around each other during school?" Asked Jeanette.

"Well, obviously, we didn't want people to know." I muttered, but then I shook my head. "So, wait, so if you guys knew about us the entire time, then why didn't you say anything?"

"Because all you did was deny, Britt! Even though you tried so hard to convince us that there was nothing going on between you and Alvin, we could all still see that there is." Eleanor said.

"So you guys don't think that us dating is weird?" I asked.

"Well, it _was_ sort of odd, seeing you two together. But we can see how happy you guys are with each other." Jeanette said.

"The 4 of us all knew. We were all just waiting for when you guys would actually admit it." Simon said.

Jeanette laughed and nodded. "Yeah. So the next time you two decide to hide something from us, try a bit harder."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

"Oh, and a word of advice, the next time you two decide to lock yourselves upstairs in a bedroom, can you _please_ make sure that you two are the only ones in the house when you do?" Eleanor asked.

Simon laughed. "Same applies back at our house, Alvin. There are a lot of things we _don't_ need to hear, especially when they come from the inside of _your_ bedroom, coincidentally at the same time Brittany is in there."

I felt my cheeks burn again with more embarrassment and humiliation than I can even fathom. I looked over at Alvin, who looked just as flustered as I am. I knew that all this teasing was just the beginning of it, and I knew that our siblings aren't going to let this advantage slip through their hands.

But I pushed that away, even though I knew that our siblings were never going to get tired of teasing us. I'm just so glad that Alvin and I finally told everyone, and that we didn't have to hide our relationship anymore. It was just one less thing to worry about, and it was _such_ a relief.

* * *

2 months later...

It was now mid-August. Miss Miller and Dave both decided that our punishment went on long enough, and they decided to unground us both. Alvin got his car back, and was able to use it for as long as he wants, and since it's Summer, we're now able to go anywhere and do anything we'd like.

It was around 6pm, and since it was deep into the Summer months, the sun was still pretty high in the sky. But since it was August, the temperature just seemed to increase more and more each day. It was probably around 107°F and even though I was wearing shorts and a tank top, I still felt like I was about to melt.

I was at Alvin's house, sitting on the front steps of the porch, watching him examine and inspect his car, whom he had to pay $500 for, just to get it towed out of the forest from 3 months ago. But as I watched him, I was starting to get annoyed. This weather was killing me, and sitting here for the past hour didn't help at all.

"Alvin." I groaned.

"What?" He asked, cleaning the side mirrors, not even bothering to look up at me.

"It's _so_ hot." I complained.

"Well, it's Summer, if you didn't already realize." He said.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Can we do something that doesn't involve me sitting out in the sun while watching you check out your car a thousand times in a row?"

He laughed as he looked up at me. "Now what fun would that be?"

I groaned again, more impatiently. "If you haven't noticed, your girlfriend is going to die not only from this weather, but from boredom." I snapped.

Alvin laughed again as he walked over to me, looking at me with that dark, handsome smile that always gave me that butterflies-in-your-stomach feeling. He looked at me in the eyes and said, "My girlfriend, whom I am very much in love with, has spent 9 whole days out in a forest. I'm pretty sure a little heat won't kill you."

"A _little_ heat?" I scoffed. "Can we at least go inside where it's a bit cooler?"

"_You_ can go inside, if you want. I'll stay out here." Alvin said.

"And do what? Alvin, you've checked out every inch of your car about a trillion times." I fired, before crossing my arms over my chest. "You're acting like you love your car more than me."

Alvin groaned. "Of all the things to get jealous of..."

I sighed. "Alvin, I would have gone inside where there's air conditioning, a long time ago. But because I love you, and because I'd rather be out here with you, I stayed. But this is getting ridiculous!" I snapped.

He sighed deeply. "Okay, okay, fine. What do _you_ wanna do, then?"

"Something fun." I said, fanning myself with my hands. "And something that'll be able to cool us off."

"Hmm, okay then. Stay here. Let me get something." He said, before he walked back into his house. He returned shortly, with something in his hand.

"What's that?" I asked.

He held up his hand and dangled his car keys in front of him. "Let's go somewhere." Alvin said.

"Where?" I asked.

He shrugged and said, "Anywhere. I have my car back, we're both ungrounded, and it's Summer. We have the freedom to finally go wherever we want."

I laughed and said, "Alvin, remember what happened the last time we went somewhere together? Do you want that to happen again?"

"Are you talking about getting lost in the forest?" He asked.

I laughed again. "What else would I be talking about?"

Alvin chuckled softly and said, "Even if we do end up getting lost in the woods again, at least we know what to do."

I laughed. "Seriously, though. Where are we gonna go?" I asked him.

"Let's just drive around and see where we end up." Alvin said.

I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't help but laugh. Alvin was right. It was Summer, and we have the freedom to do whatever we want. Knowing me and Alvin, we were bound to get into trouble, but as of now, that was the least of our problems. And besides, we needed to spend some time with each other anyway.

"Alright then." I said.

"Really? You actually want to?" Alvin asked.

I laughed and nodded. "We've done worse things before, after all."

"So you trust me." He stated.

"I do." I said.

"Even though we're probably going to get into loads of trouble if something goes wrong?" Alvin asked.

I laughed. "What's the worst that can happen?"

"Even if we get lost in the middle of the road?" Alvin asked.

I nodded and smiled.

"Even if we somehow end up lost in the middle of a forest again?" Asked Alvin.

I laughed to myself and nodded.

Alvin laughed and smiled before leaning in to kiss me gently, yet passionately. "You're crazy for trusting me, you know that?"

"I know." I said, smiling.

"Then again, _I'm_ crazy for listening to _you_." He said.

I laughed. "That too."

He laughed gently before reaching over to push a few loose strands of my hair away from my face to smile at me.

I smiled back before walking closer to him and wrapping my arms around his neck. I looked into his gold eyes and said, "Alvin, I don't care where we go. I don't care if we end up on the other side of the country, for that matter."

He laughed softly as he leaned in to press his forehead on mine. "Really?"

I nodded and smiled. "Even if we somehow get lost again, at least I'll be stuck with you."

Alvin laughed again before moving in closer to fill the gap between our lips, to kiss me once more. Once we pulled away, we both hopped into his car, turned the music up, and began to drive off, following wherever the road will take us. It was just me and him, with all the freedom in the world, and I couldn't have asked for anything better. The list is endless.

Knowing us, this will be quite an adventure.

Who knows what'll happen next?

**THE END**

* * *

**And there you have it! The end of the story! **

**Thanks to EVERYONE who had read and reviewed this story! Although it wasn't as long as some of my other stories such as 'Afraid of falling in love with you', I'm still very happy that a lot of you enjoyed reading this one. I had an absolute blast writing this fanfic. Out of all of my stories, this one was probably the most fun to write, and I'm really going to miss writing this story, so thanks a TON for giving me your time to read it :)**

**Up next, I have _another_ story, which will most likely be quite lengthy, much like 'Afraid of falling in love with you', so watch out for that. I'll try to get started on it ASAP. (I am SO VERY excited to get started on this one btw)**

**But anyway...thanks again for reading and reviewing _Stuck with you_. You guys never fail to amaze me with your quick reviews :)**

**- IluvTheChipmunks**


End file.
